Innamoramento
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Milo évolue dans un milieu "spécial" tandis que Camus s'évertue à rendre fier son père. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer mais pourtant le destin en décidera autrement. [HIATUS]
1. Une bonne famille sous tous rapports

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cette fic est la première grande que je consacre à Camus/Milo, couple que j'aime fortement. Cela fait un petit moment que je pense à cette histoire, j'ai osé ouvrir un nouveau document Word. Et les mots ont commencés à se former sur l'écran blanc. Puis de fil en aiguille le scénario a abouti à « ça ».

Je vais être honnête, pour ceux et celles qui ont lu quelques unes de mes histoires, ce couple m'inspire un peu moins que le MinAlba mais je tenais à varier et à écrire sur eux.

Le Camilo représente un couple romantique, pur à mes yeux. Je les aime ces bichons.

o

_Univers Alternatif_ : notre époque. J'adore transposer nos chevaliers dans le XXIème siècle, ils évoluent bien mieux.

20 chapitres en prévision, cela dépendra de mon inspiration, mais je la terminerais sûr et certain. Je pense dépasser ce chiffre largement vu comme c'est parti.

Ratin : M (forcément)

Pairing : Camus / Milo

Genre : Romance / Drame

Inutile de préciser que c'est une fic yaoi. Bon c'est fait (o.~)

o

Titre : je pense que vous avez reconnu le titre d'une chanson de Mylène Farmer. Il signifie « amour naissant », j'ai trouvé que ça collait avec mon histoire tout simplement et puis je l'adore comme chanteuse, ça ne gâche rien.

L'illustration m'a gentiment été offerte par **Kaellyr**. Merci à toi ma belle pour ce cadeau magnifique, je n'aurai jamais imaginé avoir un Fanart personnel pour une de mes fic.

Vous pouvez retrouver ses dessins sur le site Deviantart.

o

Bonne lecture, entrez dans le monde de Milo et de Camus. Si différents, mais si complémentaires :)

BiZ,

Peri.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Une bonne famille sous tous rapports**

.

Les notes s'envolent par delà les fenêtres ouvertes donnant sur le jardin. La musique provenant du grand salon emplie les couloirs attenants à la pièce. Les jardiniers qui s'affèrent dehors suspendent leurs travaux pour écouter cet air qu'ils connaissent si bien.

Résonne dans la demeure, _Fantaisie impromptu_ de Chopin. Joué au piano par le maître de la maison, enfin l'héritier pour être précis. Un jeune homme assis devant son instrument s'emporte en se laissant pénétrer par les accords doux et plus violents de la mélopée. Il est comme qui dirait en transe, plus rien ne compte autour de lui. Il ne s'aperçoit de rien d'ailleurs dans ces moments là. Seul avec sa passion, sa musique, il transcende les notes pour faire vivre l'œuvre du compositeur. Ses doigts survolent à peine les touches, l'on jugerait qu'il ne les pressent pas. Ses mains s'agitent en mouvements élégants mais empreints de force, elles se multiplient pour couvrir l'ensemble de la nuée de touches. Le jeune homme vibre sous le flot acoustique. Il est beau. Tout simplement sublime nappé dans la rage de sa passion, il joue toujours plus fort, avec ténacité. Aucune fausse note ne trouble ce moment de grâce. Il accompagne les gestes de son corps à la musique. Ses yeux sont clos, il bouge avec elle, des perles salées prouvent l'intensité de son interprétation, elles tombent sur le piano ou longent la lignée de son cou. Quelques petites mèches éparses céladon collent à sa peau.

Il est interrompu par sa mère qui vient près de lui en applaudissant.

— C'est magnifique comme toujours. Vous m'éblouissez à chaque fois.

— Merci mère, mais cela n'a rien d'épatant.

— Au contraire. De minimisez pas votre talent mon fils. Vous recelez bon nombre de qualités d'ailleurs… Je suis certaine que toutes les jeunes filles en fleur du beau monde s'arrachent vos faveurs… dit Eulalie en riant.

Elle observe en biais la réaction de son fils, qui ne trahit rien de son émoi si tant est qu'il en ressente un. La dame poursuit.

— Enfin, dommage pour elles… Vous êtes déjà pris mon cher Camus.

— Vous avez entièrement raison. Je suis dévoué à ma tendre fiancée.

— Je vous avoue que je suis pressée de vous savoir marié et rangé… Bien que votre vie soit exempte de tout débordement. Nous vous faisons confiance votre père et moi. Mais bon, que voulez-vous… J'ai hâte que vous me donniez des petits enfants.

— Je ferai mon possible pour satisfaire votre désir de pouponner chère mère.

— Cela n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir ?

— Je suis navré mais je dois vous quitter, j'ai des choses à faire.

— Encore le travail je présume… Quand est-ce que vous allez vous octroyer des moments de repos ?

— Je ne puis vous dire… Je l'ignore moi-même.

— Vous allez vous épuiser à la tâche, ménagez-vous…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, je prends soin de moi, conclut Camus en embrassant la joue de sa mère.

* * *

Camus est un fils de bonne famille, issu de la plus haute bourgeoisie française il fait la fierté de ses parents, surtout de son père Augustin Serroux de Touque, descendant d'une riche lignée de nobles. Il en est le digne héritier, sa vie est déjà toute tracée. Il reprendra le flambeau familial des _Editions Aquarius_, dirigé par son père, homme de lettre. Camus est comme lui, il aime la littérature, la philosophie, les mots. C'est un intellectuel, on ne peut lui enlever cette particularité. Depuis toujours il vit avec ses livres, les emmène partout avec lui. Dans ses voyages, en vacance, pendant son temps libre et même au travail. C'est pour cette raison qu'il embrassa la carrière d'éditeur, d'abord pour se faire la main dans le milieu de l'édition et connaître tous les rouages de cette grande entreprise. Son père lui attribue de plus en plus de responsabilités, une fois à la retraite son fils prendra la suite tout naturellement. Seulement rien ne se fait tout seul, et les choses ne doivent pas tomber comme par enchantement dans les bras de Camus, par conséquent il a commencé en bas de l'échelle comme tout le monde.

Il ne s'en est jamais plaint puisque le jeune homme possède un sérieux à toute épreuve, le travail ne lui fait pas peur. Il a pris à bras le corps son destin tout tracé pour ne pas décevoir son père. Camus ne déçoit jamais personne d'ailleurs, il suit les pas de son aïeul. Son comportement n'est pas source d'inquiétude, au contraire, son tempérament mesuré, réfléchi, posé concorde avec sa nature discrète. Il navigue calmement par delà les ras-de-marées de la vie. Aucune vague ne vient perturber son parcours, il fait ce qu'on attend qu'il fasse, point.

Une fois douché et changé, le jeune homme part au siège de sa future maison d'édition. Pour le moment malgré des revenus plus que confortables il s'est installé chez ses parents. Leur habitat se situe dans la commune de Versailles, isolé des autres quartiers. Augustin Serroux de Touque dispose d'un manoir au cœur d'un parc privatif, lieu de bon nombre de réceptions mondaines et culturelles. Pour Camus il est plus commode de résider avec ses parents que de vivre seul, de plus une ribambelle de domestique est aux petits soins pour lui, que demander de mieux ?

Il enfile un costume chic mais sobre griffé Armani puis s'en va. Le majordome lui tend son manteau avant de passer la porte d'entrée. Camus le remercie puis va au garage choisir sa voiture du jour.

Sa voiture du jour.

Son père possède une panoplie complète de petits bolides, de grosses berlines ou une Rolls-Royce pour les grandes occasions. Comme quand il se rend à Monaco ou à Cannes entre autre. Son choix se porte sur une Jaguar C-X16 métallisée, modèle sportif incontestable. Ce n'est pas un frimeur, il se fiche totalement du regard des autres mais Camus adore la vitesse et les sensations qu'offrent ce genre d'engin. Comme tout homme il aime les voitures, personne ne lui reprochera. Il s'enfile dans l'habitacle étroit et démarre la voiture. Le moteur vrombit, puissant. Il chante pour son propriétaire, Camus débraie, accélère et part en trombe en crissant les pneus qui perdent un peu de gomme au passage.

Ce moment de liberté le ravi, seul au volant personne ne surveille ses faits et gestes, il reste maître de ses actes. Alors qu'au bureau ou en société, il est tout le temps épié par les gens bien pensants et les vieilles rombières qui le fouinent. Elles cherchent à caser leurs filles ou petites-filles avec ce beau parti. Camus exècre ces personnes aux dents rayant le plancher. Alors là, dans sa voiture il profite. Sans compter les kilomètres dévalés, sans se soucier de la vitesse qui augmente dangereusement. Les contraventions ? Il n'en a que faire, ses moyens lui permettent largement d'honorer ses petites infractions. En outre, tout le monde sait que les personnalités influentes du grata n'ont quasiment jamais de déboire avec la loi ou la justice…

Il arrive enfin au siège des _Editions Aquarius_. En entrant tout le monde le salue, il ne regarde personne. Sa nature distance attise les rumeurs à son sujet. On dit de lui que c'est un jeune homme imbu de sa personne, qu'il se croit au dessus des autres, qu'il est arrivé par piston… Et bien d'autres ragots peu glorieux. Camus s'en fiche, il sait ce qu'il vaut et n'a besoin de personne pour avancer dans la vie. Les jaloux, il les met au placard. Seul importe son travail et son devoir. Devoir envers son père, sa mère, son titre. Dans sa vie il n'y a pas de place pour l'improvisation ou le divertissement. Camus demeure sérieux coûte que coûte. Rigide aussi, on peut l'affirmer. Il ne fléchit jamais.

Son assistante le salue, lui énonce les tâches jalonnant sa journée et lui remet les messages de la veille. Sans prêter la moindre attention à ceux-ci, une main dans la poche il regarde distraitement les notes sur les post-it. Il les redonne à sa secrétaire puis se dirige dans son bureau.

Camus encadre divers auteurs à succès notamment un tout jeune talent venu du fin fond de l'Orient. Il déniche les meilleurs écrivains pour sa société et sait parfaitement les mettre en valeur. Le nombre de tirages et de livres vendus de par ses protégés dépassent de loin les ventes de ses collègues. Sans en tirer quelconque gloire il sévit en restant dans l'ombre de l'auteur. Ceux qui jonglent avec les mots. Ceux qui les subliment pour inventer de magnifiques histoires qui permettent à tout à chacun de s'évader.

Et justement son nouveau protégé ne devrait pas tarder de débarquer sur le sol français. Il doit arriver dans les jours à venir pour la promotion de son livre et pour superviser son adaptation au cinéma. Le succès fulgurant du jeune écrivain dépasse l'entendement, dans son pays nippon il est connu de tous. D'ailleurs Camus téléphone à l'agent de ce jeune homme immédiatement.

— _Oui allo Doko Tibère à l'appareil_.

— Bonjour c'est Camus Serroux de Touque. Comment allez-vous monsieur Tibère ?

— _Ah bonjour, bien et vous ?_

— Bien je vous remercie. Je vous appelle pour connaître les derniers détails de l'arrivée de Shiryu… Savez-vous quand il atterrira sur notre sol ?

— _Et bien oui, il a été retenu pour la promotion de son livre au Japon mais il devrait arriver d'ici la semaine prochaine. Si tout va bien._

— Cela serait fort contrariant qu'il déplace encore son vol… Nous l'attendons pour commencer les revues de presse et les interviews. Toute la presse ainsi que les médias ne tarissent pas d'éloges à son sujet. Il suscite l'intérêt du public. Il doit se présenter au plus vite pour que les gens le connaissent. Ainsi nous pourrons débuter le projet cinématographique se rapportant à son livre…

— _J'en conviens Camus mais… Si vous me permettez… Shiryu est japonais, ses armes il les a faites dans son pays. C'est normal qu'il privilégie son public, il ne peut pas le renier du jour au lendemain. Donc, quand il est demandé sur un plateau télé ou en conférence et bien il s'y rend volontiers…_

— Je ne veux pas le savoir. Toute cette histoire traine en longueur et j'ai peur que le public français ne se lasse à force de ne voir personne venir… Convainquez-le, après tout c'est votre poulain.

— _Je ferai de mon mieux monsieur Serroux de Touque_.

— Tenez-moi au courant.

— _Comptez sur moi_.

— Bien, passez une bonne journée.

— _Vous de même_.

Camus est toujours intransigeant lorsqu'il traite à son travail, il ne conçoit pas que l'on manque à ses devoirs, et ce jeune Shiryu aurait déjà dû se présenter sur le territoire français depuis un petit moment…

Son livre va être adapté au cinéma, il s'intitule _Toi, où quand mon cœur se déchira_. L'histoire relate la relation d'un officier allemand avec un rescapé juif après la guerre, autant dire que le scénario est sombre, violent et cru, ainsi que tragique. Pour son jeune âge – il n'a pas encore atteint la majorité – le japonais détient une maturité à toute épreuve. Son génie le hisse en tête des charts dans son pays et sur le continent européen depuis peu. Le jeune écrivain voue une passion indéfectible pour la culture occidentale et encore plus pour l'histoire de France, c'est pour cette raison qu'il manie aussi talentueusement les diverses époques et évènements de notre passé. L'on peut avancer sans crainte que Shiryu possède un don inné pour l'écriture et qu'il a une intelligence remarquable. Camus ne le lâchera pas de sitôt, dut-il aller le chercher en personne dans le pays du soleil levant.

* * *

Ses journées se passent quasiment toujours de la même façon. Travail, manoir, dodo. Camus ne s'accorde pas de moments de détente, ils sont si rares que sa mère Eulalie pourrait les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il a des amis oui, mais il les voit que trop rarement. Sa fiancée également ne prend pas une trop grande place pour le moment dans sa vie. Etonnamment cette dernière vit au Japon elle aussi. C'est une héritière et fille d'une famille influente, la dynastie Kido. Son arrière grand père fonda une société qui s'est vu croître ces dernières décennies. Elle allie l'avancement sur la recherche médicale, les nouvelles technologies, la robotique et le nucléaire. A vrai dire les activités du dirigeant restent vagues et personne n'ose lui poser de question ou le titiller sur elles. Mitsumasa est le patriarche, on n'ennuie pas le patriarche.

Sa petite fille Saori fait sa fierté, elle est très courtisée chez elle. Mais connaissant Auguste, le vieil homme conclut un mariage arrangé entre sa tendre princesse et le fils de son ami.

Camus ne protesta pas, s'évertuant à rendre heureux son père et à attiser sa fierté. Il accepta ce marché. Sans amour, sans passion. Il a dû voir la jeune fille en tout et pour tout que cinq ou six fois, quand elle se rend dans la capitale pour ses séjours shoppinesques et détente. Leurs rendez-vous se restreignent à des après-midi tranquilles, des brunchs, des soirées mondaines et ce surveillé en permanence par le garde du corps de la jeune fille. Ou son aïeul personnellement. L'héritier de l'empire littéraire n'exprime pas de réels penchants envers sa fiancée, encore une fois il s'accoutume de son devoir et s'en tient là. Quand elle n'est pas présente il ne ressent pas de manque, quand elle est là, il joue les gentlemans comme il le ferait pour toute gente demoiselle. Ce n'est certainement pas la fougue qui dicte sa vie. Loin de là. Camus peut paraître froid, distant, limite frigide car tout simplement il n'a pas encore connu la perdition de son âme dans les bras de quelque jeune fille. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour tout simplement. Et ne cherche nullement à le connaitre. Il vit sans se préoccuper des affres des émois.

Pourtant en pleine fleur de l'âge il devrait profiter un peu plus, rechercher l'aventure, le danger. Mais non, ces mots ne font pas partis de son vocabulaire, lui est une force tranquille. Pendant que ses homologues de vingt ans s'amusent ou se débauchent, Camus endosse le costume de « futur patron et mari » pour contenter ses parents. Il est en représentation permanente, parfois cette mascarade l'épuise mais il ne le montre pas. Rester digne en toute circonstance. Maîtriser à la perfection ses émotions. Revêtir l'habit de prince dignitaire, tels sont les mantras que se répètent inlassablement le jeune éditeur.

Camus est une poupée de cire, stoïque à lui tout seul.

* * *

Au diner du soir au manoir, Eulalie discute joyeusement avec son mari devant son fils impassible. Elle se tourne vers lui.

— Dites-moi mon fils, quand Saori devrait-elle venir ? Vous devez être pressé de la revoir non ?

Camus finit d'avaler le morceau de viande qu'il avait en bouche puis répond.

— Pas maintenant mère. Elle n'a pas prévu de voyage dans la capitale pour le moment.

— Ne voudriez-vous pas aller lui rendre visite au Japon ?

— Cela m'est impossible. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. D'autant plus que je vais être très occupé pour les mois à venir. J'encadrerai le tournage du film retraçant l'histoire de mon jeune auteur. Je n'aurai pas une minute pour moi.

— Oh mais quel dommage… Auguste, il serait peut être bienvenu d'attribuer des vacances à Camus…

Avant que le maître de maison ne prenne la parole, Camus la coupe.

— Inutile mère, je vous assure. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais vraiment, je ne peux me permettre de déserter la maison d'édition maintenant.

— Pourquoi est-ce vous qui devez vous occuper de cette tâche ? Une fois le livre sorti, n'est-ce pas aux maisons de production de prendre le relais ? Votre travail s'arrête là…

— Non mère. Pas en ce qui concerne le succès de ce livre. Il dépasse tout. Et Shiryu est encore jeune et naïf, voir fragile. Je représente son point d'attache, il ne comprendrait pas que je ne l'assiste pas dans son aventure. Je le suis depuis le début, je ne veux pas que l'on dénature son histoire. Surtout qu'il est très timide, il n'osera pas récriminer si les scénaristes changent son œuvre. Je dois superviser le plateau du début jusqu'à la fin… Saori le comprend parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Eulalie fait la moue en signe de désaccord mais finit par céder aux arguments de son fils.

Camus ne se rendra pas au Japon pour son plus grand soulagement. Il préfère cent fois rester dans sa maison d'édition à bucher comme un bourreau de travail, plutôt que de se prélasser et de s'ennuyer. De surcroit, la culture nippone est loin d'être sa tasse de thé sans mauvais jeu de mot. Mais pour faire comprendre les choses à Eulalie il faut se lever de bonne heure… Ou les lui répéter plusieurs fois.

Comme tous les soirs, le jeune homme va se coucher en compagnie d'un de ses romans qui le transporte dans un autre monde. Il n'a pas besoin de sentir la chaleur d'une femme à ses côtés, ni de s'emporter sous la fièvre d'indociles caresses. Il referme son ouvrage et éteint la lumière. La journée de demain s'annonce encore longue et laborieuse.

Il le savait que cette journée serait pénible mais à ce point là, cela dépasse l'entendement. Quelques uns de ses protégés l'ont appelé en proie à des doutes d'auteurs bafoués. Les critiques ou absence de critique émeuvent toujours les écrivains, alors il faut les réconforter dans la mesure du possible, sans les chouchouter plus qu'il ne faut. Redorer leur estime et Camus s'y emploie puisque cette partie de son travail s'inclut dans ses attributions. Si un de ses poulains perd pied, c'est lui qui en subira les conséquences. Alors il les écoute, les rassure sur leur talent et leur parle encore et encore. Quelque fois il peut passer plus de deux heures au téléphone pour canaliser le stress d'un de ses écrivains. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les maisons de presse et le service marketing l'affublent d'ultimatums ou de consignes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Il a toujours des délais à respecter.

Délais, chiffre, rentabilité, que de notions abstraites pour un amoureux des mots. Les chiffres s'opposent aux lettres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire dans son monde ? Mais Camus n'a pas le choix, il doit calmer le jeu de tous et se plier aux exigences comme les autres.

Cela l'amène à rester tard à son bureau. Quelque fois même, il s'aventure à rendre visite à un de ses protégés pour l'aider dans l'avancement de son livre. Il est toujours de bons conseils et sait ce qui plait au public. Puis quelque fois il endosse le rôle de correcteur, son français impeccable en laisse plus d'un rêveur. Camus pourrait écrire incontestablement, seulement il préfère laisser cette activité à des gens qui ont le temps et qui ont d'autres buts dans la vie que le sien.

* * *

Ce week-end il ne travaille pas fort heureusement. Il a prévu de bruncher avec Aphrodite son ami et de passer le reste de la journée avec lui. Il s'apprête à sortir de sa demeure quand des cris de joie s'élèvent de l'entrée. Anne, une des femmes de chambre exprime sa liesse de retrouver un des petits maîtres de la maison – comme elle aime encore à les appeler.

Camus dans les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée entend des « oh je suis si heureuse de vous revoir », « vous nous avez manqué vous savez, votre retour n'était pas prévu ». Il devine de qui veut parler Anne…

Ses doutes se confirment quand il se stationne devant son cousin Hyõga, sourire rayonnant accroché sur son visage. Avec lui, tous ses bagages trainent devant la porte d'entrée, quelques unes des employées l'entourent et lui souhaitent la bienvenue. De suite le nouveau venu montre ses dents blanches à la vue de son cousin adoré. Il lui saute dans les bras, ce dernier l'entoure maladroitement.

— Oh Camus je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu de retour ? Nous ne t'attendions pas maintenant… Seulement pour les vacances de pâques… Les fêtes de fin d'année se sont déroulées il n'y a pas si longtemps…

— Je sais, je sais… J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer à tous…

— Et pour quelle raison as-tu ramené toutes tes affaires avec toi ? demande Camus dubitatif.

— Oh mais ça justement ça fait parti de la nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer… Mais je voudrais vous le dire en présence de tout le monde. Où est père ?

— Il n'est pas là. Avec mère ils sont partis rendre visite à des amis à eux. Ils ne reviendront qu'en début de soirée.

— Tu partais ? Je ne veux pas te retarder Camus. Excuse-moi.

— Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai rendez-vous avec Aphrodite… Veux-tu te joindre à nous, nous allons manger en ville ? Tu ne vas pas rester seul ici en attendant nos parents…

— Merci c'est gentil à toi de me le proposer. J'accepte avec joie ! Je suis content, je vais revoir Aphrodite aussi. Je suppose qu'il ne change pas ?

Camus ne répond pas et se contente de pousser son cousin hors de la pièce, il encombre le passage des domestiques.

Cela peut paraitre troublant que Hyõga appelle son oncle et sa tante « père et mère » mais il les considère comme ses parents. Ce n'est que le cousin de Camus mais ils s'estiment les deux comme des frères. Des frères de cœur.

Le cadet est orphelin depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion. Son oncle, Augustin – frère de son feu père – le recueillit lui et son frère, Isaak, les élevant comme ses propres fils. Il ne fit jamais aucune distinction entre les trois enfants, en intégrant ses neveux dans son cercle familial. Depuis, il s'évertue à leur donner la même éducation, amour et de pourvoir à tous leurs besoins.

Hyõga est par définition beaucoup plus insouciant que son frère. Peut être la désinvolture de la jeunesse y est pour quelque chose ? Lui est âgé d'à peine la vingtaine, hors Camus atteint les vingt sept ans. Au milieu le cadet n'en a que vingt trois. L'ainé tient le rôle de grand frère protecteur et surtout de modèle.

Ils partent en direction de la capitale pour retrouver Aphrodite. Hyõga parle sans cesse, il n'a pas une minute de répit. Il détaille sa vie à l'université de Cambridge en Angleterre. Son père d'adoption l'y a envoyé pour qu'il étudie dans l'une des meilleures écoles de la planète. Il ne manque de rien. Mais paradoxalement en ce moment, le désinvolte jeune étudiant relate plus ses frasques et ses soirées que le résultat de ses partiels… Arrivés à destination, Aphrodite les attends à l'intérieur du restaurant huppé. Il aime les déjeuners officiels-people-et-tutti-quanti.

En voyant son ami arriver en compagnie de son frère, Aphrodite pose le menu sur la table et lève son bras en signe de bienvenue. La salle est remplie de monde déjà.

— Oh je suis ici ! crie-t-il.

La discrétion n'est pas sa principale préoccupation, à vrai dire il aime plutôt se montrer en spectacle. Alors si tous les regards se portent sur lui à cet instant, il n'y prête pas attention. Pas comme son ami Camus qui sent la gêne monter en lui. Hyõga est pareil qu'Aphrodite, il se contrefiche des gens autour de lui.

Il s'avance en se détachant de son frère pour dire bonjour au bleuté.

— Oh je suis si content de te revoir Aphro ! chantonne le blond.

— Mais je vois que l'air brumeux de l'Angleterre te sied à merveille mon minet. Que fais-tu ici ?

Les nouveaux venus s'assoient à table. Un serveur arrive pour prendre leur commande. Hyõga reprend en ajoutant un clin d'œil au passage.

— Mon frère me manquait de trop.

— Tu parles… Bon tu ne veux toujours pas m'avouer la raison de ton retour inattendu ? répond le frère en question.

— Non, ce soir au dîner familial. Tout le monde doit être présent.

— Et bien ! Que de mystère pour pas grand-chose si ça se trouve… rajoute Aphrodite. Tu ne serais pas revenu à cause de quelqu'un dis-moi ?

— Non il n'y a personne dans ma vie pour le moment.

Le bleuté n'est pas convaincu mais n'insiste pas, il porte son verre de Perrier à la bouche d'une façon nonchalante. Tout dans ses gestes traduisent une attitude savamment recherchée, une sorte de détachement additionné à de la grâce. Il est très dur de rivaliser avec ses manières chichiteuses.

Le repas se déroule sans encombre, comme toujours Aphrodite parle des derniers potins de son travail. Il rédige des chroniques pour le magasine à scandale _Gossip Paris_, où tout le gratin mondain ainsi que les petites vedettes de téléréalité y ont leurs encadrés. Il adore cette ambiance « nid de vipère », normal, il s'y impose en tant que souverain des pics acides. Personne ne rivalise sur son terrain, qui se frotte au bel adonis s'y pique en y laissant des plumes.

Camus s'en chagrine, pour lui son ami gâche son talent littéraire dans ce torchon à rumeurs. Toute la fange de Paris s'y donne rendez-vous. Il aspire à d'autres orientations pour le bleuté, mais il en va ainsi du volubile Aphrodite. Il n'écoute personne. Pour le moment son métier lui plait, il ne cherche pas plus loin. Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée puis on fait leurs classes à Hypokhâgne, depuis ils ne se quittent plus. Même si le fashionista se complait dans un style qui brime ses talents. Bref, ce n'est qu'un détail pour Camus.

Ils passent l'après-midi ensemble à flâner dans la capitale au gré de leurs envies. Hyõga ne tient pas en place, il veut tout faire, sortir, s'amuser, profiter. Seulement il vient de revenir, le trajet l'a indéniablement fatigué et ses esbroufes épuisent également son cher frère… Aphrodite lui indique que s'il veut sortir il peut l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit, étant un oiseau de nuit – magnifique paon nocturne.

* * *

Le soir, Eulalie et Augustin sont accueillis par un jeune homme plein d'enthousiasme. Il se formalise beaucoup moins que son frère, n'hésitant pas à sauter au cou de sa mère d'adoption. Il en fait de même avec son paternel, ce dernier se veut froid et sévère mais il l'est seulement en apparence… Ses fils effritent sa barrière comme neige fond au soleil. Assis dans un petit salon privé, ils prennent l'apéritif avant le dîner.

Hyõga semble tout à coup mal à l'aise, pas dans son élément. Il fait tournoyer son verre en admirant le glaçon qui se cogne contre les parois du récipient, l'air pensif. Camus qui l'a remarqué, bien calé dans son fauteuil se redresse et pose son verre sur la table. Il l'encourage à prendre la parole en accrochant son regard limpide dans celui glacier de son cadet.

— Père, mère… J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncez, se lance le blondinet.

— Nous t'écoutons mon fils, exprimes-toi, poursuit Augustin.

— Oh laisse-nous deviner… Tu as rencontré une merveilleuse jeune fille et tu veux l'épouser ? suppute Eulalie.

— Ma chérie, attends que Hyõga nous révèle son aveux enfin… Si tu l'interromps toutes les cinq minutes nous n'y arriverons pas…

— Oui je sais Augustin mais je suis présume que cette nouvelle concerne une charmante demoiselle, sans ça pourquoi serait-il revenu ?

— Peut être pour nous voir ma chérie, tout simplement.

Les parents monopolisent la conversation, Hyõga ne parvient pas à en placer une. Camus intervient pour abréger cette affaire.

— Excusez-moi mais Hyõga n'a toujours rien dit… Ne devrions-nous pas le laisser finir ? Sans ça, nous pouvons repoussez l'heure du dîner à demain matin…

— Camus, tu as un sens de l'humour que j'apprécie, tellement fin. Bon, vas-y mon tendre enfant, dis-nous tout, s'en amuse Eulalie.

Le jeune homme se racle la gorge, prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour se donner du courage. Il regarde ses parents droit dans les yeux puis…

— Père, mère, Camus… J'ai quitté l'université de Cambridge. J'ai tout plaqué pour revenir ici parmi vous. J'en avais assez de cette atmosphère pompeuse avec des étudiants qui s'écoutent parler et qui se regardent leur petit nombril à longueur de journée. Voilà, je reviens à la maison !

Tandis que le visage séraphin d'Eulalie se décompose, celui d'Augustin semble se tordre sur lui-même… Comme s'il tentait de rentrer à l'intérieur de lui, chose très étrange mais terrifiante pour le préciser… Il se fige de seconde en seconde, tout comme Camus. Contrairement à ses parents, il n'affiche aucune expression sur son facies. Camus reste toute en retenue.

Au bout d'interminables minutes qui semble former des années pour l'ex étudiant, Augustin lâche d'un ton glacé – pas emporté mais froid.

— Jeune homme tu crois que je paye des études pour te faire profiter des fêtes sur le campus et de loisirs oisifs ? Tu penses que tu peux quitter une prestigieuse école de ce genre comme ça, en claquant des doigts ? Tu t'imagines que la vie est un champ de marguerite où il ne règne aucune contrainte ? Tu sais combien de jeunes tueraient pour entrer à Cambridge ? Est-ce que tu le sais Hyõga ? Que vas-tu faire de ta vie ? Que comptes-tu faire ici maintenant que tu es revenu ? As-tu réfléchi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à ma réputation au sein des dirigeants et du doyen !? J'ai fais mes classes là-bas ! Que vont-ils dire de moi !? Hyõga…

Un roulement dans la gorge du père s'est fait entendre. Tous ont redressés leurs têtes. Ce n'est pas bon signe quand Augustin Serroux de Touque s'emporte comme cela… Le jeune écervelé l'a poussé à bout, aux portes de la rage.

L'ambiance s'est considérablement refroidie et c'est dans un climat polaire que les membres de cette digne famille ont mangé.

En attendant de trouver à recaser le cadet, il résidera à demeure comme on dit.

(suite...)


	2. Une vie hors du commun

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je poste le nouveau chapitre parce que je me suis fais harceler (une personne se reconnaîtra…) comme moi je le fais :D

Si on reprend mes techniques ça ne va plus !

Lori, tu voulais du Milo ? Et bien je te sers du Milo tout chaud. Ce chapitre lui est entièrement consacré.

Bonne lecture en compagnie de Mister Milo.

RaR :

_Floelfe 57_ : merci de t'être arrêtée et pour ton commentaire :) voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Bises,

Peri.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Une vie hors du commun**

.

Un jeune homme nu enfile un peignoir négligemment, le laissant pendre sur ses épaules carrées. Le corps en nage d'avoir fourni trop d'effort il se dirige vers une table pour prendre une bouteille d'eau minérale. Il en boit une longue gorgée. Ses cheveux indigo qui dégringolent comme une cascade indomptable, perlent également. Quelques mèches collent le front et le bord des joues du jeune homme.

On entend un « coupez ! Pause d'un quart d'heure, tout le monde reprend après », puis tout le monde sur le plateau s'éparpille à droite et à gauche.

Milo finit de se désaltérer tranquillement. Quand l'actrice principale passe à sa portée, il lui frappe le postérieur en riant.

— Oh Milo ! Je ne te permets pas ! En dehors du plateau c'est niet mon beau…

— June ne fait pas ta mijaurée avec moi va ! Je te vois nue à longueur de journée, d'ailleurs excuse-moi de te dire ça mais… Tes fesses hantent mes nuits !

— Mi-lo tu es incorrigible ! dit-elle en le cinglant avec sa serviette éponge. Je vais prendre une douche au lieu de t'entendre dire tes conneries habituelles…

— Oui c'est ça ma belle, on en reparlera tout à l'heure… Et un petit conseil… Ne t'épiles pas avec le rasoir ça pique, utilise la cire c'est nettement mieux pour tes partenaires merci !

La jeune femme se retourne en affichant une mine faussement outrée, elle connait son collègue à force. Milo adore plaisanter et détendre l'atmosphère partout où il se trouve. Ne supportant pas l'ennui ni les pinces sans rire, lui rit constamment de tout. Il n'a pratiquement aucun tabou. A tout bien y réfléchir ce jeune homme ne possède aucun tabou, la preuve en est de son métier peu ordinaire…

Milo Mólis pratique le métier de hardeur. Oui c'est un acteur de film X et il ne s'en cache pas. Il aime le sexe, quel mal y-a-t'il à ça ?

C'est un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans indépendant, il se prend en charge depuis la fin de son adolescence. Il est issu d'une classe ouvrière, ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de financer ses études, il a dû dégoter des petits boulots pour subvenir à ses besoins et payer son logement étudiant. Seulement, ses jobs d'appoint grignotaient de plus en plus de son temps. Ses cours, il les délaissa pour gagner toujours plus d'argent.

Il a endossé plusieurs casquettes, passant de serveur ou barmaid à vendeur de porte à porte en dérivant par veilleur de nuit. On peut lui reconnaitre son courage comme qualité, Milo est loin d'être un tire-au-flanc. Il connait la valeur de l'argent et ce qu'il représente, ses sous durement gagnés, il ne les dilapide pas en futilités.

D'abord il servait pour payer ses factures et ses impôts mais comme il ne lui restait pas grand-chose pour vivre, il cumulait les travails. N'y tenant plus, il arrêta les cours puis s'éreintant, Milo renonça également à en avoir plusieurs à la fois. C'est par hasard qu'il tomba sur une annonce pour un casting à la recherche de nouveaux talents… Pas farouche pur un sou il s'y rendit sans méfiance. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand le directeur de casting lui demanda d'enlever son t-shirt ainsi que son caleçon et de pratiquer une fellation sur un acteur présent ce jour là !

D'abord choqué notre jeune homme insulta copieusement le dirigeant de cette mascarade, puis quand ce dernier lui expliqua les rouages et principes du milieu – surtout le montant des cachets – Milo essaya, pour voir. Allier plaisir et argent n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Depuis ce jour, Milo Scorpio de son nom de scène s'est fait une place dans le milieu du hard.

C'est un professionnel très demandé, autant pour les films à tendance hétérosexuel que gay. Sa renommée monte en flèche depuis deux ans, on l'invite même à des évènements comme le _Salon de l'Erotisme_ ou des choses du genre. Sa bonne humeur contribue à son succès, tout le monde l'apprécie. Personne ne peut se vanter d'un tel avènement. Personne sauf peut être… Son plus terrible rival… En tout les cas Milo sait dissocier sa vie privée de son métier, le sexe chirurgical, machinal il le pratique au boulot. Tandis que le plaisir des sens il va le chercher dans des endroits branchés pour dénicher « le partenaire idéal », celui qui saura le faire grimper aux rideaux sans le faire décoller du matelas.

C'est un homme au sang chaud, plus que chaud. Magmatique dira-t'on…

La pause se termine, tout le monde reprend son poste.

Milo se dénude et donne son peignoir à une assistante qui ne le regarde même pas, habituée à voir défiler tous les attributs masculins de Paris devant ses yeux.

Le metteur en scène enchaine.

— Bon les enfants écoutez-moi ! Milo arrête de rire s'il te plait… On reprend à la scène trois, quand June fait semblant de dormir… C'est là que Milo tu entres en scène, ok ? Tout le monde a compris ? A toi de jouer mon grand… Silence, moteur on tourne !

* * *

Une fois sa journée terminée il rentre chez lui se délasser un coup avant de sortir s'aérer la tête. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit, acteur n'est pas un métier facile. Et encore plus pour un acteur de son style, il faut une condition physique à toute épreuve et une endurance hors norme pour tenir plus de huit heures sur un plateau. Enchainer les positions du Kâma-Sûtra sans s'arrêter relève de l'exploit. Certains prennent des substances illicites pour se booster mais pas Milo. Il ne touche pas à ces saloperies. Bien évidement qu'il a essayé comme tout le monde, mais le _bad trip_ reste une aventure épique donc il ne réitère plus l'expérience. Pareil, quelques acteurs se bourrent de Viagra pour tenir la distance, mais à la longue les molécules provoquent des effets secondaires indésirables. Mieux vaut ne pas jouer avec sa santé.

Le jeune homme se rend directement sous la douche pour délasser ses muscles engourdis, c'est qu'ils sont constamment sollicités. Non seulement il doit garder la forme mais aussi faire attention à son alimentation et ne pas se bourrer de cochonneries. Sur les tournages il peut rester des heures sans manger, autant ne pas sauter sur des sucreries entre deux pauses. Une alimentation saine dans un corps sain. Surtout, ne pas être alourdi pendant les scènes d'acrobatie. En sortant de sa douche il noue une serviette éponge autour de ses hanches et s'essuie succinctement sa longue crinière Klein.

Il va dans la cuisine pour se servir un jus de fruit, l'eau accrochée à ses cheveux dégouline par terre. On tonne à ses oreilles.

— Mais tu ne peux pas faire attention Milo ? C'est qui, qui récure ici ?

Tout en sirotant son jus, le jeune homme se retourne pour voir son ami l'air contrarié.

— Aller, ne râle pas Lia', ça va… Je nettoierai demain n'en fais pas un drame.

— C'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu remets tout au lendemain. Et rien ne se fait ! Tu m'épuises tiens !

— Sinon ta journée c'est bien passé mon minet ?

— Comme d'hab' rien à signaler et toi ?

— Ma foi la routine. T'as été en course ? Je vois qu'il n'y a plus rien à becter dans le frigo…

— T'es pénible Milo ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Toi aussi tu peux y aller tu sais, l'entrée du supermarché ne t'es pas interdite… Au lieu de te rendre en boîte pratiquement toutes les nuits, essaie le chemin du magasin ça te changeras tu verras… C'est nettement moins palpitant mais plus rentable…

Milo éclate de rire.

— Oh ça c'est toi qui le dis… Quand je vais en boîte la soirée est _toujours_ rentable et productive si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Oui je vois merci… Pas la peine de t'étendre sur le sujet…

— Je m'étends sur autre chose mais pas sur le sujet, s'esclaffe notre comédien.

— Décidément on ne peut rien te dire. Tu tournes tout à ton avantage, reconnait Aiolia.

Milo s'avance vers son ami et lui met une grande tape sur l'épaule.

— Que veux-tu, je suis plus fort que toi sur bien des points… Tu ne m'égaleras jamais mais je veux bien concéder à aller en courses demain. Ca te reposera un peu…

— Merci j'en ai besoin, il faut que je révise mes partiels. Tu ne travailles pas demain ?

— Ouais, c'est important ne néglige pas tes études. En plus tu as bientôt terminé se serait dommage de tout faire capoter. Non le dernier jour de tournage était aujourd'hui… Je n'ai plus de projets pour le moment… Ca va être calme pendant quelques semaines. J'aurai plus de temps, alors reposes-toi et consacres-toi à tes études.

— Oui chef ! répond Aiolia en mettant sa main au niveau de sa tête pour imiter le salut de l'armée. Mais tu ne vas pas ramener tes conquêtes à l'appartement non ?

— Non pas quand tu y seras… J'irai autre part.

— Où ?

— Autre part, cela ne te regarde pas. Bon moi j'ai la dalle, on sort ?

— Si tu veux, je prends ma veste et j'arrive.

* * *

Le comédien partage son appartement ainsi que sa vie avec Aiolia un très bon ami, son meilleur en vérité. Ils se côtoient depuis des années, ils vivent en collocation. Milo encourage son ami à ne pas abandonner ses études, chose que lui n'a pas faite. Justement il le regrette maintenant, il aurait un meilleur avenir qui s'ouvrirait devant lui. Alors pour ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur il pousse Aiolia à poursuivre son cursus universitaire, en attendant ils vivent ensemble et partagent tout. Les factures, les loyers impayés, les courses, les fous-rires, les ennuis, les emmerdes et les joies.

Aiolia suit des études de management et de commerce, c'est un étudiant brillant qui entame sa dernière année. A côté lui aussi effectue un travail d'appoint, il prend la fonction de cariste dans une usine à mi-temps et pendant les week-ends. Cela lui permet de continuer d'aller en cours. Milo l'encourage quand il subit des baisses de régime ou quand son moral vacille. Les deux jeunes hommes se soutiennent mutuellement.

Milo n'est pas en reste d'amis, sa sphère privée croît sans arrêt. Normal, partout où il se rend il arrive à tisser des liens avec de parfaits inconnus. Un sourire, une parole, un clin d'œil et hop, notre homme noue un embryon d'amitié. Personne ne résiste à son charme désarmant. En outre, il est doté d'une tchatche sans pareille et sait manier les mots comme personne. Son art d'embobiner les gens se conjugue à son talent de séduction. Quand Milo nous parle et bien on plie devant ses arguments, il parvient – dieu sait comment – à imposer son point de vue à force de persuasion.

Il part donc dîner avec son ami avant sa sortie nocturne. De retour il s'apprête comme un prince… Un prince de la nuit, subjuguant et tapageur. Il enfile un pantalon Japrag noir huilé, le top de la mode ; incrusté de rivets et agrémenté de multiples poches. Ce jeans ultra flashion flatte sa silhouette sculptée, surtout ses abdos-fessiers. Comme haut, il porte un T-shirt moulant col V d'un rouge sombre tirant sur le carmin profond. Il agrémente sa tenue d'un chapelet qu'il noue en collier – Milo ou l'art de la provocation.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir avec moi Lia' ? demande le charmeur en s'admirant dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

— Non merci mais je suis claqué. Et puis demain je prends mon poste à l'usine à cinq heure du mat'. Il faut que je dorme un minimum. Je suppose que je ne te verrai pas demain à mon réveil…

— Je ne sais pas pour être franc… S'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à me mettre sous la dent je risque de rentrer plus tôt que prévu. On se croisera peut être. Je t'achèterai des croissants tous chauds.

— Oh que c'est aimable à toi… Dis donc, tu t'es fais beau gosse là… siffle Aiolia.

— Il faut au moins ça pour plaire de nos jours.

— Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'as pas besoin de tous ces artifices pour plaire. Heureusement que tu es gay, parce que sinon je me ferais du souci concernant ma copine…

Milo fait entendre son rire éclatant.

— Comme tu dis, heureusement… Bon aller je te laisse, couches-toi de bonne heure mon minet. Shuss !

* * *

Arrivé au _Meet Night Café_, lieu hyper branché, Milo se commande une boisson au bar. L'ambiance est électrique, les lumières rose, bleu, violette éclairent parcimonieusement l'endroit. La décoration se compose d'éléments noirs comme les banquettes en cuir attenantes aux tables en aluminium. Le bar laqué noir également prend une place importante dans la salle principale. De charmants serveurs se baladent à moitié dévêtus. On sait où l'on se trouve indéniablement, il n'y a pas matière à douter. Nous sommes dans un club gay de la capitale. Tout le gratin de la jet-set ou underground s'y retrouve. Notamment certains confrères qui sirotent leurs verres assis autour d'une table. Un acteur voit Milo, de suite il se lève et le hèle pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

Milo se laisse tenter. Il salue ses collègues et entame la discussion. Cependant un détail le turlupine…_ Il_ ne semble pas là ce soir… _Il_ représente son homonyme, un autre acteur qui lui vole la vedette depuis quelques mois. Cet homme le nargue à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent sur les plateaux de tournage ou dans des évènements du milieu. Et notre comédien n'apprécie guère ces entrevues, encore moins la personnalité déviante de son propriétaire. Il s'informe auprès d'un de ses amis.

— Il n'est pas là j'espère ? Sinon je me barre directe !

Le jeune homme blond à côté lui répond.

— Non ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est même pas en France. En ce moment il termine un film en Espagne je crois… Avec le réalisateur Carmel Cord _(1)_, tu ne le verras pas. D'ailleurs on le voit moins ces temps-ci.

— Tant mieux ! A moi il ne me manque pas !

— Reste avec nous, je paie ma tournée et la bouteille bien sûr.

— Ouais pourquoi pas.

Milo trinque avec ses collègues, le temps de s'enfiler quelques verres pour chauffer ses sens. Même s'il n'a pas besoin d'utiliser de tels stratagèmes pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, qu'importe. Il aime faire la fête donc il profite.

Une fois sur la piste, il chauffe la salle de par ses mouvements lascifs. Lascifs et extrêmement sensuels. Sans se forcer, beaucoup de regards se tournent dors et déjà en sa direction. Milo incarne le soleil. Un astre rayonnant qui calcine tous les êtres traversant son périmètre. Les pauvres nuages qui s'aventurent près de sa personne s'évaporent instantanément, puisque Milo les dissout.

Ses déhanchements savamment orchestrés mettent en déroute quelques beaux éphèbes qui se pâment devant ce spectacle. Avec son regard perçant, notre héros repère le plus beau, le plus innocent. Il veut l'avoir ce soir, dès cet instant T. Alors il s'avance jusque vers le jeune homme avec son sourire faussement ingénu, se penche au niveau de ses oreilles pour se présenter. Il enchaine en ne laissant pas l'opportunité à sa proie de parler, il le fait pour deux. Son but étant de saouler son prétendant par le flot de ses mots. Il blague, plaisante, touche mine de rien le bras opposé, caresse subtilement au bon moment une joue, une mèche… Le poisson est ferré. Milo l'embarque dans l'intimité d'une niche, sur une banquette confortable.

Et là… Là Milo joue de ses charmes autant que de sa langue… Le jeune homme pris au dépourvu choit dans les bras virils du comédien. Ce dernier gagne la partie.

En rentrant chez lui au petit matin – sur les coups de huit heures – il ne croise pas son ami qui est déjà parti travailler. Comme d'habitude Milo a passé sa nuit dans le lit d'un jeune garçon affriolant. Son plaisir ne fut pas des plus orgasmiques comme on dit. C'est-à-dire que le comédien est très exigent en la matière… D'autant plus que son métier lui impose des partenaires multiples aux talents indéniables donc… Et bien il est très difficile de se contenter de performance d'individus lambda quand on passe des bras de « professionnels » à ceux d'amateurs. En gros, personne ne le satisfait véritablement. Qu'à se la ne tienne, aujourd'hui il va prendre du bon temps puisque qu'aucun contrats ne lui est proposé en ce moment. Il va feignanter un peu, cela ne lui fera pas de mal.

* * *

Avachi dans son canapé entrain de manger des céréales, son téléphone sonne. Milo regarde de qui provient l'appel… Kardia… Son manager. Son manager ! Mais que veut-il ?

Il décroche résigné – s'il ne le fait pas, son manager le harcèlera jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

— Ouiiii qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande blasé le hardeur.

— _Bonjour à toi aussi Milo. Comment vas-tu ? Bien ? Oh j'en suis content tiens… Ca t'arracherais la bouche de me poser la même question ? Genre de savoir si moi je vais bien non ? Ca ne te soucie pas ? La politesse tu connais ?_

— Kardia… Arrête d'en faire des caisses je t'en prie, ça ne marche plus depuis longtemps le coup des remords…

— _Ce n'est pas la question mais bon, vu que tu ne passes plus au bureau je me permets de t'appeler pour savoir si tu es toujours en vie… Tu pourrais te retrouver overdosé dans un hôtel miteux, ou pris dans un gang-bang que sais-je… Je n'ai pas de nouvelles je peux supposer plein de choses te concernant. Alors tu vas bien ?_

— Si j'étais pris dans un gang-bang comme tu dis je ne te répondrai pas… Et au moins je m'éclaterais un peu plus… Bon tu appelles pour te rencarder sur ma vie sexuelle ou tu as mieux à me dire ?

— _Milo… Mon petit : je m'en fiche de ta vie sexuelle comme de l'an quarante ! Rapplique tes sublimes miches dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. J'ai une super nouvelle te concernant !_

— Ouais, ouais… On verra… Je me repose là tu vois.

— _Tu te fous du monde !? Viens le plus vite possible Milo Mólis sinon je t'émascule !_

— Des promesses, toujours des promesses mon cher Kardia… Bon tu veux que je passe quand ? Pas aujourd'hui si possible j'ai envie de profiter.

— _Profiter de quoi ? De ne rien foutre ? Et bien passe demain le plus tôt que tu puisses. Neuf heures serait parfait._

— Quoi !? hurle Milo en se redressant. Tu rigoles ? J'émerge seulement vers les dix heures ! Oh Kardia t'as vu la vierge Marie ou quoi ?

— _Milo là je ne plaisante plus. Il s'agit de ton avenir professionnel. Redeviens sérieux cinq minutes et écoute-moi. Il faut impérativement que tu viennes le plus vite possible parce que je vais te mettre sur un gros coup… Un très, très gros coup… Si ça marche, ta vie va changer mon petit poulain…_

Incrédule le jeune homme accepte de mauvaise grâce le rendez-vous de son agent pour le lendemain tôt aux aurores. Donc neuf heures tapantes. Milo devra régler son réveil pour ne pas louper l'heure, ou ne pas sortir cette nuit au choix.

Il entretient un lien particulier avec Kardia. Il le connait depuis qu'il a commencé sa carrière. A ses débuts Milo jouait dans des films glauques pas franchement recommandables. On peut vite se retrouver abuser dans ce milieux là. Si on ne fait pas attention et surtout, si on ne connait pas les bonnes personnes sa réputation peut tomber aussi vite qu'elle croît. Mais pire, quelqu'un de non aguerri aux codes du X peut se retrouver exploité et tomber en dépression. C'est qu'il faut avoir un sacré mental pour supporter ces « exercices particuliers » et encore plus pour les mauvais films. Les nanars… Et puis il y a toute sorte de pervers, autant les réalisateurs que les amateurs. Les fantasmes scabreux et scrogneugneu très peu pour Milo. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il utilise son corps comme outil de travail qu'il doit tout accepter – surtout n'importe quoi.

Il y a des genres dans ce domaine qui restent tabou. Tabou et pour le moins dégoutant, hors lui n'est pas de cet acabit là.

Kardia est entré en scène au bon moment, il gère la carrière de son protégé sérieusement. Il ne lui propose que des films de valeur avec des scénarios qui ne tiennent pas que sur un timbre poste. Aussi les professionnels avec qui il collabore sont intègres, Milo a toute confiance quand il se rend sur un plateau. On ne l'oblige jamais à pratiquer des choses qu'il ne désire pas. Et surtout, chose primordiale : on le respecte pour ce qu'il est.

Maintenant grâce au travail de fourmi de Kardia, notre héros voit sa renommée exploser. Les médias parlent de lui. Oh pas la télévision mais dans son milieu il possède un nom dorénavant. Quand un film sort avec en tête d'affiche Milo Scorpio on peut être sûr et certain de son succès !

Donc si son agent lui certifie qu'il a déniché un bon plan pour booster encore plus sa carrière, il lui fait totalement confiance.

En attendant il retourne léguminiser sur son canapé en se goinfrant de sucres saturés.

(_suite_...)

* * *

(1) Anagramme de Marc Dorcel, célèbre metteur en scène du milieu.

* * *

NdA :

Le patronyme de Milo signifie "juste" en grec, ce qui le représente parfaitement.

Concernant celui des futurs personnages, ils veulent tous signifier quelque chose seulement je ne sais plus quoi... :D

J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge mais je le vis bien.


	3. Nager parmi les requins

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Bonne année à vous qui passez par là.

Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses, autant sur le plan "fanfictesque" que privé :)

Cela fait un sacré moment que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fanfic. Voici le nouveau chapitre, les choses bougent un peu, de nouveaux personnages entrent en scène.

RaR :

_Floelfe57_ : merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, désolé pour cette attente par contre, si tu passes par ici… J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours.

Je n'ai rien à ajouter, je vous laisse en compagnie des protagonistes de Innamoramento.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Nager parmi les requins**

.

Aujourd'hui Camus se rend à l'aéroport Charles De Gaule pour réceptionner Shiryu qui débarque tout droit du Japon. Son frère qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses journées tient absolument à l'accompagner. Inutile de discuter avec le plus jeune, il n'en démord pas : il souhaite passer du temps avec son cher frère, donc Camus n'a pas d'autre choix que de le trimballer avec lui. Malgré qu'il soit en plein travail, pas comme un certain blondinet au visage de poupon…

Tout excité dans la voiture Hyõga pose des dizaines de questions à la suite.

— Il a quel âge ?

— Dix sept ans.

— Il est jeune pour écrire un livre cochon non ?

— Ce n'est pas un livre cochon comme tu dis mais tragique. Et non l'âge n'a aucune importance face au talent.

— Il est comment ? Sympa ? Il parle notre langue ? Il vient d'où exactement ? De quelle région ? Il voyage seul ?

Camus soupire de toutes ses forces.

— Je ne sais pas Hyõga je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai… Seulement par téléconférence quelque fois… Il me parait discret et sérieux, tout l'opposé de toi. Je ne sais pas s'il est _sympa _comme tu dis, ce ne sont pas dans mes préoccupations.

— Oh bah alors ! Tu le suis depuis perpette et tu ne le connais pas plus que ça ? Ca m'étonne de toi mon Camus…

— Mais tu crois que j'ai le temps de bavarder avec les auteurs que je suis franchement ? Et s'il te plait arrête cette manie de mettre des pronoms devant les prénoms, ce n'est pas correcte.

— Oui maître Capello !

Camus gare sa voiture devant l'aéroport et s'engage dans le hall du bâtiment. La foule va et vient comme les vagues d'une mer agitée. On ne distingue absolument rien !

Quand tout à coup il distingue Doko une pancarte à la main. Il se dirige droit sur lui. Face au nouvel homme, notre éditeur peut y lire le prénom inscrit : _Shiryu Inagaki_. Les hommes se saluent, échangent des banalités à faire pleurer en attendant le prodige. Hyõga a du mal à garder son calme, les mains dans les poches il piétine sur place, se dandine. Ce qui agace son aîné puisqu'il lui envoie des signaux d'avertissement du style « si tu continues tu goûteras à mon pied au derrière ». Mais le blond n'y prête pas attention.

Doko Tibère est l'agent du jeune écrivain. Il le suit partout où il va et sert office de traducteur. Là étonnement, il n'accompagne pas le jeune dans son voyage. Il devait régler des problèmes de gestion de contrat et autres formalités ici en France. Tout ça pour dire que Shiryu voyage seul et que ce périple ne doit pas le rassurer… D'où la mine crispée du brun. Il se demande comment s'en sort son prodige. Ils ne tardent pas à le savoir puisque l'annonce du vol en provenance de Tokyo avertit que l'avion vient d'atterrir. Les intéressés relèvent la tête, aux aguets.

Au bout d'un moment, Camus aperçoit un très jeune homme se tenir dans le couloir des débarquements, son chariot de bagage en main. Il reconnait son visage pour l'avoir déjà vu. Sa longue chevelure ébène dévale son dos dans une coiffure hyper structurée ou aucun épi ne s'échappe. Il porte une tunique mauve de son pays. Elle lui arrive au niveau des genoux. Le garçon se tient droit, les deux bras devant lui joints. Son calme transperce de sa personne, il dégage une aura reposante, tranquillisante. Doko l'appelle en agitant son carton. Shiryu le voit puis passe le barrage des douanes, contourne le couloir pour enfin arriver dans le hall. Il rejoint les premiers quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand il arrive à leur hauteur, Doko se précipite à sa rencontre. Se stoppe et effectue le salut traditionnel japonais. Shiryu l'imite. Les deux hommes font des courbettes plusieurs fois de suite. Enfin le jeune prodige se tourne vers Camus en recommençant puis marmonne comme il le peut en français.

— Enchanté Camus. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer enfin.

Estomaqué du français impeccable du japonais, Camus s'autorise une mine surprise. Il arque un sourcil et prend une mine intéressée.

— Bonjour Shiryu je suis enchanté également. Et impressionné… Je ne savais pas que tu parlais aussi bien notre langue.

Doko lui coupe la parole.

— C'est que Shiryu voue une passion indéfectible pour la France tout spécialement. Quand je l'ai pris sous mon aile il a émis le souhait d'apprendre le français. Je l'ai aidé au début mais très vite j'ai engagé un précepteur pour qu'il lui enseigne la langue de Molière. Ma foi il se débrouille pas mal. Ca va tu as fait un bon voyage ?

— Oui…

— Nous sommes soulagés de ta présence ici… Les choses sérieuses vont commencées. Tout le monde t'attend depuis des semaines, voire des mois, enchaine Doko.

— C'est que…

— Je vais te conduire à ton hôtel, tu t'y reposeras. Ce soir nous dînons avec Camus puis nous parlerons de ton futur emploi du temps… Il va être chargé Shiryu navré… Tu ne pourras pas retourner chez toi de suite. La France va te retenir un bon moment.

— Ce n'est pas grave…

— Je savais que tu comprendrais, tu es doté d'une maturité hors du commun. Bon si nous y allions ? conclut Doko.

Camus les accompagne en voiture à leur hôtel et tout le long du trajet Doko parle à la place du jeune japonais, ne le laissant pas en placer une. Ils se saluent succinctement avant de partir.

* * *

Hyõga donne son avis même si personne ne lui demande. Et vas y qu'il semble pompeux, et vas y qu'il paraît ennuyeux, et il ne pourra pas s'en faire un « copain » pour sortir ensemble… Bref, Shiryu ne fait pas l'unanimité auprès du frivole ex étudiant. Son frère d'adoption le rembarre sèchement en signifiant que ce garçon n'a pas reçu la même éducation que lui et qu'au moins il est poli. Comment envoyer un gros pic mine de rien ? Le talent version Camus.

Au dîner les trois hommes – Hyõga ne fut pas invité bizarrement – parlent du projet cinématographique du japonais. Tout se met en place doucement pour l'adaptation de son livre sur grand écran. Chaque étape sera supervisée par l'éditeur en personne pour ne pas dénaturer le roman du jeune garçon. Il ne veut pas qu'il se fasse flouer par les requins du milieu. Et quand il pense à requin il songe à Hadès Elis, directeur de la maison de production _Pandémonium Entertainment_. Cet homme est le « pape du Box-office ». C'est sa maison qui se chargera de produire le film et de financer son adaptation, seulement il y inclut toujours ses employés pour conduire le projet à terme. Hadès a la réputation d'être intransigeant, donc mieux vaut parer ses futures demandes aberrantes. Camus sera présent pour le contrer au besoin.

Dans un premier temps, il va falloir se rendre dans les bureaux de _Pandémonium_ pour signer les contrats et la close d'exclusivité qui interdit à Shiryu d'engager une autre société de ce genre. Puis négocier le prix des salaires des employés ainsi que les acteurs, le budget alloué au film, le script de base, enfin que de détails rébarbatifs. C'est pour cela que Camus doit rester aux côtés de son protégé. Après la machine se mettra en marche : la machine implacable des bénéfices. Chiffre, chiffre, chiffre. Audimat, statistique, pourcentage, billets vendus, marketing… tout ce que déteste notre littéraire. Mais il faut en passer par là donc il se pliera au dictat du marchandising.

OoOoO

**_Pandémonium Entertainment_**

Neuf heures tapantes. Hadès Elis boit son café noir, corsé, sans sucre dans son bureau. Il se réjouit d'avance des droits qu'il a gagné en remportant le marché de ce jeune auteur à succès. D'autant plus que son histoire risque d'engendrer de belles recettes… Dès qu'il s'agit de sexe, violence, mal être psychologique le publique répond présent au rendez-vous… Hadès se frotte les mains, lui l'appât du gain il aime ça. S'il pouvait se vautrer dans un lit de billet de banque il le ferait sans hésiter. Il faut attiser la polémique concernant ce film mais comment ?

Taper un bon et grand coup pour « faire le buzz » comme on dit… Les gens seront intrigués par ce nouveau film donc ils se précipiteront dans les salles pour le découvrir. Oui, surtout ajouter des scènes de sexe bien crues. Et tout montrer bien évidement, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Thanatos entre dans le bureau sans frapper. Il est d'une aigreur à faire peur. Sa mine courroucée ne le quitte jamais.

— Ah Thani que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne t'occupes donc pas des contrats ? Ou que sais-je… Enfin rends-toi utile pour une fois.

— Hadès… Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur mon travail, je te l'ai déjà dit. Bon ils viennent quand ?

— Tout à l'heure.

— Quand ?

— Tout à l'heure je t'ai dis.

— C'est loin d'être précis. Dis-moi quand exactement !

— Vers quatorze heures.

— Et tu dis que c'est tout à l'heure ? Tu te moques de qui ? Il va falloir prévenir Hyp'.

— Et bien convoque-le Thani. Je vous fais entièrement confiance, vous gérez comme bon vous semble.

— C'est pour ça que dès que j'entre tu m'agresses ?

— Tu sais que je te taquine, je ne le pense pas voyons… Que ferais-je sans mes deux bras droits ?

— Rien de bien constructif sans doute. Bon je te laisse, je vais prévenir mon frère.

— Fais ça Thani, fais ça, clôt Hadès d'un geste négligeant de la main.

Thanatos et Hypnos Tulcán occupent respectivement le poste de Directeur de production et de Distributeur. Cela signifie qu'ils gèrent l'avant et l'après production proprement dite. Ils ont la main mise sur l'intégralité du déroulement d'un projet. Chaque décision, chaque ajustement doit obtenir leurs consentements pour être validé. Le brun gère la pré-production tandis que le blond s'occupe de la post-production. Rien n'échappe à la maille de leur filet, ce sont plus que des bras droits, Hadès se repose entièrement sur ces deux hommes.

* * *

A l'heure prévue Shiryu arrive enfin accompagné de ses escortes personnelles : Doko, Camus et Shion le directeur de la maison d'édition _Aquarius Edition_, ainsi que Aiolos leur avocat. Hadès trône en bout de table avec Thanatos à sa droite, ainsi qu'Hypnos à sa gauche. Un nouvel homme est assis aux côtés du Directeur de production, il s'agit de Rhadamanthe Vryen avocat de la société.

Thanatos mène l'entretien, d'abord il revoit le script pour réécrire certaines parties en collaboration avec Shiryu. Pour être en accord avec l'adaptation cinématographique, cette partie prendra plusieurs semaines. Camus l'assistera pour veiller. Ensuite il faut élaborer le synopsis qui définira les grandes lignes de l'œuvre, détailler l'ambiance générale ainsi que les personnages.

Le jeune auteur semble déconcerté, il n'imaginait pas que l'on toucherait à son texte mais Camus le réconforte. Au cinéma c'est on ne peut plus normal, c'est comme cela que ça se passe, il n'y a pas matière à paniquer.

Ensuite Thanatos parle des futurs lieux de tournage, une équipe devra se rendre en repérage et choisir des cadres pour l'action.

Bien sûr il faut voir la partie budget et ce qui en découle. Le montant alloué pour le film, les coûts engendrés, les moyens techniques mis en œuvre et surtout le public visé. Tout ça dépasse le japonais, heureusement qu'il est bien entouré parce qu'il ne peut gérer et comprendre tout ce que dit cet homme. A dix sept ans qu'est-ce qu'on y connait franchement à tout ça ?

Hadès intervient.

— Bon, je sens que ce film cartonnera au Box-office. Suffit d'y rajouter une touche de scandale et le tour sera joué !

L'écrivain chuchote à l'oreille de Camus qui a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, celui-ci prend part à la discussion.

— Qu'entendez-vous par ʺscandaleʺ Mr Elis ?

— Le lancement d'un livre ne fonctionne pas de la même façon que celui d'un film… Surtout une production de ce genre. Il faut susciter l'intérêt du public, sans ça il ne marchera pas. Et je vous le demande Mr Serroux de Touque, qu'est-ce qui attire le public ? Hum…

— Je m'attends au pire… déclare Camus.

— Le sexe ! Le trash ! Le glauque ! La violence !

Hypnos approuve son patron en hochant la tête de bas en haut.

— Mais enfin ce n'est pas un film porno mais un film dramatique ! se scandalise l'éditeur. Vous ne changerez pas l'ambiance générale du livre de Shiryu pour une espèce de mélasse crasseuse !

— Du sexe, du sexe et du sexe ! Ce sera mon dernier mot, renforce Hadès.

— De toute manière sachez-bien monsieur Serroux de Touque que c'est moi et uniquement moi qui dirige les opérations… apprend le Directeur de production. Il faut mon aval pour toute décision. Notre intention n'est certes pas de modifier l'esprit du roman de Shiryu, mais d'y ajouter du piquant pour intéresser les gens.

— Je m'insurge ! dit Doko en se levant de sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que vous allez ajouter comme piquant ? J'ai bien peur de la suite et je vous préviens… Je ne veux pas que le nom de Shiryu Inagaki soit associé dans le futur à un torchon pornographique ! Il mérite mieux que ça ! Son talent ne doit pas être souillé par vos élucubrations pernicieuses !

— Oh là… Que de grands mots pompeux Mr Tibère, calmez-vous je vous en prie, enchaine Hypnos calmement. Nous avons encore le temps, la phase de pré-production va seulement commencer. D'ailleurs pendant la réécriture du scénario de base votre petit protégé sera assisté de son éditeur. Rien ne sera fait sans qu'il le valide avec notre scénariste… Vous voyez, nous sommes transparents… Nous ne voulons pas transformer un livre d'une telle qualité, ce n'est pas notre but.

Doko se calme mais Camus reste méfiant, ces hurluberlus ne lui inspirent rien de bon.

— De toute façon j'assisterai à toutes les séances de travail, comptez sur moi, apprend Camus.

Hadès soupire longuement.

— Bon Rhadamanthe, tu te mettras en relation avec maître… Maître quoi déjà ? s'adressant à Aiolos.

— Mr Chiron, répond le concerné.

— Oui, donc tu te mettras en relation avec maître Chiron pour les détails concernant les contrats.

Mr Vryen acquiesce de la tête pour manifester son accord.

La réunion se termine aux alentours de dix sept heures tout de même, soit une après-midi entière pour parler de tout et de rien… Et surtout pour ne pas avancer d'un iota. Enfin soit, ce sont les aléas de la vie. Et puis mettre en route une machinerie pareille demande du temps et de la patience, normal de piétiner au début.

Shiryu parait satisfait, il sait que son pygmalion le soutiendra envers et contre tout. Il garde son calme légendaire par rapport à tout ce fourbi juridique et technique.

* * *

**_Hôtel du Dragon Impérial_**

Shiryu s'installe dans sa suite. Sa suite, une somptueuse chambre composée d'un salon qui la juxtapose et d'une grande salle de bain privative. Un jacuzzi est monté sur la terrasse dehors, ornée de massifs de buis pour cacher la vue des passants. Il y est à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ce lieu est magique, tellement luxueux. Grandement plus que la modeste maison de ses parents située à Osaka en bordure de mer. Malgré la densité élevée de la population, il s'y sent seul, autant qu'aujourd'hui exilé, loin de sa chère patrie…

Ce jeune homme idolâtre l'Occident et encore plus la France. Depuis son enfance il porte ce continent dans son cœur, son rêve est de s'y installer. Ses projets sont sur le point de se concrétiser mais d'un coup la réalité le rattrape. Il va devoir partir, déménager sans doute… Si son livre devient un best-seller en France et que l'adaptation au cinéma remporte un pareil succès, il ne pourra rester au Japon. Et puis la France ce n'est pas rien. Le japonais aura le privilège de résider dans le pays des mots, de côtoyer les plus grands écrivains, de vivre dans le pays des auteurs à succès des siècles passés. S'il le souhaite, il pourra se rendre dans n'importe quel musé pour approfondir ses connaissances dans l'Histoire de France, autre sujet de prédilection.

Shiryu est un amoureux de notre culture, il la vénère. En prime il goutera à la cuisine locale, aux bons vins, aux spécialités diversifiées. Ces nouvelles donnes tournent dans sa tête pour former un tourbillon qui se change en ouragan. L'excitation de cette aventure s'ombrage de la peur de l'inconnu. C'est terrifiant de s'engager dans une voie inconnue, un pays étranger. Tout recommencer ailleurs. Sans nos proches pour nous soutenir. Qui va le réconforter quand il aura un coup de cafard ? Qui lui tiendra la main dans les rues pittoresque du vieux Paris ?

Ses pensées défilent dans sa tête… Il va devoir la laisser. Sa fiancée. Celle qui l'attend au pays. Shunrei. Son amie d'enfance qui est devenue au fil du temps bien plus. Ils s'aiment c'est indiscutable, la jeune fille possède un esprit fleur-bleue, doux qui l'apaise. Ils s'accordent bien ensemble tout le monde le dit. Oui tout le monde. Il ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, ne plus la revoir. Ce futur sans elle reste inenvisageable. Le pauvre garçon broie du noir assis sur son lit, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Un bruit frappant à sa porte le sort de sa léthargie contemplative. Un sursaut le fait réagir.

— Oui c'est qui ? interroge le japonais.

— C'est Doko, ça va ?

Le jeune oriental se met deux petites claques sur ses joues pour reprendre le cours de ses pensées. Ne pas faillir, et puis il n'a pas de raison de s'angoisser. Son avenir n'est pas joué, rien n'est décidé. Si ça se trouve son livre fera un bide alors… Il a le temps de voir venir.

— Tu peux entrer.

La porte s'ouvre et le brun entre d'un pas assuré. Il se poste devant le lit, une main dans une poche et l'autre jouant avec son téléphone en glissant son pouce sur l'écran tactile.

— Oh toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… Tu as une mine toute chafouine… devine le manager.

Shiryu baisse la tête pour masquer son émoi.

— Si ça va sauf que…

— Sauf que quoi Shir' ? Je commence à bien te cerner maintenant. Même si tu n'es pas loquace et démonstratif je vois bien que quelque chose cloche.

— Je me posais des questions… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'avenir… Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je m'installe en France ?

— Et bien je ne sais pas, sans doute… Si les choses marchent bien pour toi par la suite tu seras très demandé. Je croyais que ton rêve était de venir ici pour écrire. Tu veux visiter notre pays depuis des années, pourquoi tant de tracas ? Profite. Shir' tu as la chance de voyager et de faire ce qu'il te plait dans la vie ! Tu as un énorme talent, ce serait dommage de te cantonner au Japon. Attention, ne te méprends pas… Je ne critique pas ton pays, j'adore le Japon mais reconnait que pour mener une carrière d'écrivain, rien ne vaut la France. C'est quoi le problème ?

— Je…

Shiryu ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase, ses mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge.

Doko voit bien le regard brillant de son poulain, il n'aime pas le voir si mélancolique. Pour son âge il devrait être insouciant au contraire, rire, chanter, faire des bêtises, sortir, transgresser les interdits. Au lieu de ça, le jeune garçon se cantonne dans une attitude bien trop sage. Le plus âgé s'assoit sur le lit à ses côtés. Il pose sa main sur celle du garçon.

— Tu peux tout me dire si tu le souhaites mais je ne te forcerais pas si tu n'en éprouves pas le besoin. Je suis là au cas où. Shiryu qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Shiryu se tient droit, tente de ravaler ses larmes naissantes. Il ferme les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa voix, il ne faut pas qu'elle déraille.

— Tout va trop vite d'un coup… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'éloigner de ma famille et de vivre dans un pays étranger… Et… Shunrei. Je ne veux pas la perdre, je l'aime. Elle est si loin…

Doko tape un grand coup sur la cuisse du garçon.

— Oh ce n'est que ça mon bichon ? Mais rien de grave, ʺno panic, keep coolʺ ! Déjà pour commencer, tu es jeune, beau et talentueux… Tu retrouveras une petite amie en un rien de temps… Si tu tiens vraiment à ta fiancée, rien ne l'empêche de venir te rejoindre par la suite… Quand tu seras installé. Il faut prendre les étapes les unes après les autres. Inutile de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, profite. Je te le répète : profite de ton succès Shir' ! Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour te triturer le cerveau. Aller, prépares-toi je t'emmène découvrir les folles nuits parisiennes !

Le jeune homme braque des yeux incrédules sur le visage rieur de son manager.

— Où va-t-on ?

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne vais pas te dévergonder. Je t'emmène visiter la capitale de nuit, tu vas voir c'est magnifique. Je t'attends, va prendre ta douche et rejoints-moi au bar de l'hôtel. A toute !

Il laisse un Shiryu dans l'expectative. Plus il connait cet étrange personnage, plus son sérieux s'évanouit. Il veut bien se laisser tenter par cette escapade.

OoOoO

**_Manoir Serroux de Touque_**

Camus joue au piano comme souvent, la musique l'aide à l'évader. C'est son moment de détente à lui. Il est satisfait de la venue de son poulain, depuis le temps qu'il le suit enfin ils ont fait connaissance. Et ce jeune garçon en pleine fine fleur de l'âge le ravi. Vraiment. Il sent une grande maturité émaner de sa personne ainsi qu'une modestie inégalée. Shiryu pourrait bien remporter le prix Paul-Loup Sultitzer.

Son frère d'adoption passe au même moment. Forcément, il rompt cette harmonie entre l'homme et l'instrument. Il se pose sur le piano, une main soutenant son menton en plongeant ses perles glacées dans les yeux de son aîné.

— Waouh Camus ! Tu joues bien, j'avais presque oublié ta façon de jouer… Je n'aime pas le classique mais tu réussis à me faire apprécier ce style.

Tout en continuant de jouer Camus répond égal à lui-même.

— C'est grâce à l'entrainement ça Hyõga. Et à la volonté, sans elle l'homme n'irait pas loin.

— Ouais. Enfin tu m'impressionnes toujours autant. Tu sais tout faire…

— Je m'en donne les moyens. Travail est mère de succès.

— Tu as de ces doctrines alors… rit le blond.

L'éditeur referme le clapet qui protège les touches. Les babillements de son frère le perturbe et il aime s'adonner à sa passion dans le calme absolu. C'est raté quand le jeune homme réside près de lui.

— Tu vas où comme ça ? Apprêté comme un dandy ?

— Je sors avec Aphrodite ! Tu veux venir avec nous ?

— Certainement pas. Non merci, je connais le genre de soirée qu'affectionne notre cher Aphrodite… Mais toi dis-donc… Que vas-tu y faire ? Ne vas pas te mettre en danger ou dans des situations tordues hein… Père s'inquiète suffisamment en ce qui concerne ton cas.

— Oui je sais, je sais… Mais je m'amuse je ne fais rien de mal. C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas… Bon et bien je te souhaite une bonne soirée, à demain ! lance le blond accompagné d'un signe de main en partant.

Camus l'interpelle une dernière fois.

— S'il te plait, tiens-toi convenablement dans ta soirée. Et ne perds pas Aphrodite de vue où que vous alliez. Promets le moi.

— Promis Camus.

— Je ne suis pas convaincu…

Non amadoué par la promesse de son frère, Camus envoie un message à son ami pour qu'il surveille correctement son Hyõga. Et surtout qu'il ne l'embarque pas dans des histoires abracadabrantes ou des plans glauques.

* * *

Même s'il garde une apparence détachée en toute circonstance, notre littéraire adore ses frères, les deux. Il veille sur eux depuis tout petit. Il était là dans les pires moments de leurs existences. Il s'en souviendra toujours du moment où son père est allé chercher les deux petits garçons âgés respectivement de sept et quatre ans.

Isaak affichait déjà une attitude forte et courageuse pour un si jeune enfant. Il ne voulait vraisemblablement pas inquiéter son frère. Il endossa immédiatement le rôle de protecteur et fit taire ses larmes et sa peine. Il prit déjà sur lui pour le bonheur de Hyõga.

Hyõga qui gardait les yeux vides. Absent du monde qui l'entourait. Il ne pleura pas au début. Au contraire, il restait impassible face à l'attention des domestiques, de ses parents et des membres de la famille. Il ne parlait pas. Rien ne transperçait de ses lèvres closes. Camus ne l'approchait pas au début, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Lui-même étant un sauvage, un solitaire.

Comment réconforter un cousin dont on ne sait pratiquement rien ?

Comment apprivoiser le louveteau quand on en est un soi-même ?

Alors le petit blondinet restait avec son chagrin pour seul compagnie. Il rejetait son frère de sang également. Au bout de deux mois de mutisme, Augustin l'emmena consulter les meilleurs psychiatres de la capitale. Rien, il demeurait catatonique à son environnement. Il se nourrissait peu, cauchemardait toutes les nuits. Dans son lit, Camus l'entendait hurler et prononcer le mot « maman » inlassablement. Cette complainte déchirante le hantait aussi. Mais la journée il ne murmurait mot.

Les mois passaient invariablement et la situation stagnait. Les parents de Camus s'angoissaient de plus en plus pour le blond, ils parlèrent même de le placer en maison spécialisée ne sachant pas quel mal le ravageait. Les médecins diagnostiquèrent un autisme et d'autres maladies psychiatriques aux noms terrifiants. Le choc émotionnel causé par la mort de ses parents ne le ramènerait pas, voilà ce que décrétèrent les toubibs. Alors ce qui devait arriver, arriva… Hyõga fut conduit dans une maison pour jeunes enfants en difficulté ou ayant des troubles mentaux. Ce jour là il s'agrippait à la main d'Eulalie de toutes ses forces sans rien dire. Son regard se portait dehors, par delà la fenêtre entravée de barreaux. Comme si les enfants étaient en prison. Hors du temps, hors de la vie. Cette atmosphère aseptisée sentant la folie provoqua un électrochoque au jeune Camus.

Au moment où une infirmière arracha le petit blond des mains de sa tante il hurla. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, il s'exprima. Dans une éraillure de l'âme mais il parla, cria, pleura. Sans réfléchir à son geste, Camus sauta sur son cousin et l'entoura de ses bras. Il somma l'infirmière de le laisser tranquille puis supplia son père de ne pas le laisser ici. Ses larmes démontrèrent qu'un lien se créait malgré tout. Camus ne voulut pas abandonner son nouveau frère aux mains de blouses blanches dénuées de cœur. Impossible.

Les parents cédèrent, enchantés de ce revirement de situation

Alors hier comme aujourd'hui Camus continue de veiller sur son petit louveteau.

(suite...)


	4. Les clefs d'un avenir meilleur

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je publie la suite de cet UA. Je ne suis pas très loquace, je m'en excuse, sachez que j'apprécie vraiment l'intérêt que cette fic suscite auprès de vous, lectrices qui la suivez.

RaR :

_Ignis_ : Je te remercie pour ta review :) Tu as lu les 3 chapitres d'une traite ? Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. J'adore poser l'ambiance et les personnages. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Yuna_ : Je te remercie pour ta review :) Ton avis me touche vraiment. Je n'ai jamais traité réellement Camus et Milo, pourtant j'adore leur couple. Alors si j'ai pu te tenir en haleine sur les premiers chapitres, je suis aux anges. En prime, la relation entre Camus et Hyõga te paraît touchante, c'est que du bonheur n_n

Eaque arrivera… Oui je divulgue un petit spoil, mais rien de grave. Quant à Minos et bien… Je ne sais pas s'il viendra se glisser dans l'histoire, pour une fois je ne le touche pas (ô miracle). Ce genre d'encouragement me booste à poster, donc oui, la suite arrive.

Merci d'être là.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Les clefs d'un avenir meilleur**

.

Milo n'en revient pas de ce que Kardia lui apprit. Oh, il s'est rendu à son rendez-vous « hyper-supra-important ». Comment aurait-il pu le manquer ?

Son manager le harcela toute la journée, lui laissa cinq ou six messages vocaux et le réveilla à sept heures du matin pour qu'il soit prêt.

**Début du flash-back :**

Milo se rendit de bonne heure et de bonne humeur, dans l'agence qui s'occupe de la carrière des acteurs de tous milieux confondus. Cette agence existe pour les intermittents du spectacle peu connus ou non reconnus.

Kardia se tenait assis derrière son bureau croulant sous un monticule de paperasse et de CV. Dans une attitude mi-décontractée, mi-apprêtée, coiffé d'une espèce de chignon d'où s'échappaient des mèches rebelles.

— Vas-y Milo assis-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— Oui un café… Et avec un croissant si possible…

— Tu m'en demande trop, n'abuse pas.

— Ok. Bon c'est quoi la raison urgente qui me pousse au saut du lit à une heure pareille ?

— Ne commence pas à râler, hein !

Pendant qu'il conversait, Kardia tapait sur son ordinateur œil rivé sur l'écran.

— Tu ne peux pas lâcher ce machin franchement ?

— Mon petit Milo… Je bosse moi ! Il y a des gens qui se lèvent de bonne heure pour travailler.

— Ah parce que je ne travaille pas peut être moi ? Merci ! Sympa ! Tac, prends ça dans les dents quoi !

— Oh tu démarres au quart de tour ! Détends-toi le bulbe hein… Alors on ne va pas parlementer cinq milles ans. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer…

— Laquelle ? Ils vont m'augmenter mes cachets ? J'aurai une prime de risque pour me prendre d'énormes seins siliconés dans le visage pendant que je tourne ?

— Ta répartie m'étonnera toujours… Passons. Non.

Kardia porta son attention sur son vis-à-vis et tapa ses mains sur son bureau pour marquer sa joie.

— Ta carrière va peut être changer ! Revirement total ! Je t'ai obtenu une audition très privée pour un prochain long métrage ! C'est pas génial ? Merci qui ? Merci bibi !

Milo fronça les sourcils méfiant. Il s'enfonça au fond de sa chaise pour mettre une distance.

— Oh là quoi ? Tu me parles de quoi ? Quel film ? Et c'est quoi cette audition encore ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un truc vaseux parce que ton histoire ʺd'audition privéeʺ ne m'inspire pas confiance…

— Ne me dis pas que tu te méfies de moi depuis tout ce temps ? Milo… Tu me vexes. C'est une exclue totale ! Tu ne t'imagines pas du gros coup médiatique que ce film aura ! Ni les répercussions et les retombées pour ta renommée… Tu me remercieras quand tu montras les marches du Festival de Cannes… Ingrat !

— C'est quoi ce film ? Tu sais, dans ce milieu ils ne sont pas présentés dans des festivals, sauf ceux du X…

— Bon, je t'explique en détail. J'ai ouïe dire qu'un film allait se monter, adapté d'un livre très sérieux et mélodramatique. Enfin tout le bordel pleurnicherie, violence, amour, haine que sais-je… C'est un roman très prisé déjà, donc un futur succès. Je me suis mis sur le coup en avant première pour te faire profiter de cette chance… Depuis le temps que tu veux partir de ce milieu… Milo, tu auras l'occasion unique de montrer tes talents !

— Attends, attends deux minutes là ! dit Milo en se penchant sur le bureau et en s'y cramponnant. Pourquoi recherchent-ils des acteurs comme moi pour un film sérieux ? Et d'où t'as eu vent de ce projet toi ? Depuis quand tu as des relations ?

Kardia rit. Longuement, tout content de son petit effet.

— Milo, tu ne me connais pas par cœur… J'ai des relations cachées oui. Ce n'est pas le sujet de comment j'ai appris pour ce film. Je sais c'est tout et toi… il pointa son doigt sur l'acteur. Toi tu vas décoller… J'en suis persuadé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le producteur veut frapper fort et faire sensation. Il y aura des scènes _hot_, crues même… Et il veut embaucher des professionnels du genre, pour rendre les scènes plus réalistes. Mais attention… Ton jeu d'acteur doit être au top niveau parce que c'est un drame et un film historique. Tu dois assurer sur tous les tableaux mon petit bichon…

— La barbe ! Un film historique ! T'as pas plus chiant à me proposer sans blague !?

— Mais tu m'agaces hein ! Je te dégote un super film et monsieur fait la fine bouche… Tu vas te bouger les miches pour y aller à ce casting, je te le garantis ! Parce que j'en ai marre de voir ta tête de mouton frisé constamment devant moi ! Il est grand temps que tu prennes ton envol… Tu ne vas pas rester hardeur toute ta vie non ? Imagine quand tu auras soixante dix ans et qu'elle sera toute fripée…

Milo grimaça à l'image mentale que venait de lui balancer Kardia.

— Beuh, arrête de parler de mon pénis comme ça ! Tu vas le vexer. Ouais, j'ai compris je me rendrais à ce rendez-vous.

— Tu me le jures ?

— Oui patron ! répliqua l'acteur en prenant le bout de papier que lui tendit Kardia.

— Milo, sans blague, j'espère que ça marchera pour toi. Tu mérites un avenir meilleur, et que ton talent soit reconnu parce que n'en doute pas… Tu as la comédie dans le sang. Déchire tout mon bichon ! Je suis avec toi.

En se levant Milo prit la tête de Kardia entre ses mains pour lui claquer une grosse bise sur le front.

— Merci Kardia. Arrête, tu vas me faire devenir sentimental.

Avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte, Kardia l'interpella une dernière fois.

— Merde ! Aller déguerpis !

**Fin du flash-back.**

* * *

Maintenant Milo est tout chambardé à l'évocation de son manager. Kardia adore plaisanter, il ne se prend pas au sérieux. C'est pour cela que les deux hommes s'entendent aussi bien. Le mentor comprend son protégé, son pullus. Parce que le jeune désinvolte a constamment besoin d'être recadrer. Il ne se concentre pas longtemps et ne mesure pas la portée de son talent. Car il possède le feu sacré, une âme de saltimbanque. Quand il déclame un texte, il vibre au gré des mots. Il les fait vivre dans ses intonations et ses sentiments. Milo est une boule d'émotion sans cesse en ébullition, ils sortent parfois trop fortement, parfois pas assez mais ils sont là. Ils se gorgent des ressentis de l'acteur pour exploser.

Il suit des cours de comédie depuis qu'il a les moyens de s'en offrir. Son professeur de théâtre est fier de lui. Il sait tout interpréter, du rôle dramatique des plus grandes tragédies Cornéliennes, à celui plus comique des Vaudeville. Milo ne joue pas, il est point.

Ce que lui offre Kardia n'a pas de prix, surtout qu'il marque l'ambition de son acteur. Il comprend Milo, son envie de sortir de ce milieu cloisonné et il le soutient. Au fil des années le manager a déserté au profit de l'ami. Milo en est touché, profondément.

Il triture ce bout de papier, clef d'un avenir prometteur. En sortant dans la rue ce matin, il remarque une hirondelle s'envoler au dessus des toits parisiens… Présage d'un heureux évènement, il espère qu'elle lui portera chance. Car oui, cent fois oui, mille fois oui, il veut percer dans le cinéma pour se débarrasser de son quotidien éreintant.

Il ne veut plus incarner Milo Scorpio mais être Milo tout simplement.

OoOoO

**_Maison des Editions Aquarius_**

Camus s'entretient avec Shion, le directeur et son père Augustin le propriétaire de la société. Le patriarche possède cette entreprise, mais a légué la gestion à Shion son bras droit en attendant que son fils prenne la relève. Ils discutent les trois de la préparation du film, l'avant production. Ils ne sont pas d'accord, Shion souhaite assister à ce projet pharaonique mais Camus l'en dissuade.

Les auditions vont commencées mais déjà Camus semble débordé : entre la réécriture du script, l'assistanat de Shiryu et les papiers à compléter, signer, parapher il ne s'en sort plus. Le surmenage le guette…

— Il faut les tenir à l'œil bon sang ! Je n'ai pas confiance en ces deux rapaces que sont les frères Tulcán, apprend Shion.

— Que crois-tu que je fasse sans rire ? Je les surveille, contre attaque le fils prodige. C'est pour ça que j'assiste à toutes les réunions de travail, y compris la partie cinématographique… Si tu penses que cela m'amuse de faire du repérage dans des endroits bizarres de Paris, tu te trompes.

— Je veux venir avec toi pour assister aux auditions !

— Et en quel honneur ? Ton rôle se cantonne à rester ici au siège et de faire ton travail… Pas d'empiéter sur le mien, répond froidement Camus.

— Augustin, ton fils m'énerve.

— Je sais mais Camus doit s'imposer aussi… Ecoute-le… Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, il s'en sortira très bien tout seul. En prime Mr Tibère sera présent, pas besoin d'emmener une délégation des _Editions Aquarius_ chez Hadès…

— Très bien, je me range de ton avis, concède de mauvaise grâce le Directeur.

La réunion s'abrège et Shion sort.

Augustin seul avec son fils se sert pour la deuxième fois un verre de jus d'orange.

— Tu n'en veux pas ? propose-t-il.

— Non merci père… Vous savez, quelque part Shion a raison… Je n'ai peut être pas besoin de veiller autant au bon déroulement des étapes…

— Shiryu est ton protégé ?

— Bien entendu père.

— C'est ton devoir de veiller sur lui et je suis très fier de te voir de démener autant. En ne comptant pas tes heures. Je ne te demanderais pas d'en faire autant pour les autres, mais Shiryu est un géni, je ne veux pas le perdre dans mes écuries. Il m'est très précieux. Tu sais qu'il a confiance en toi, en plus il est encore trop naïf des choses de la vie. Il se ferait dévorer tout cru par les gens de ce milieu.

— Je sais ce n'est pas la question. Moi aussi je n'ai pas envie de le voir couler, je ne l'assiste pas de mauvais gré, au contraire seulement… Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas déléguer certaines tâches…

— Tu verras bien, tu as carte blanche tu le sais bien. Bon, moi sur ce je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne journée mon fils.

— Vous aussi père.

— Les castings démarrent quand exactement ?

— Je n'ai pas encore la date, pour le moment nous poursuivons les travaux d'écriture. Cela nous prend énormément de temps, nous restons tard le soir.

— Bien, ménages-toi quand même…

Une fois son père parti, le jeune homme s'affale sur sa chaise de bureau et porte sa main sur son front. La descend le long de son visage pour effacer sa fatigue. Son emploi du temps se rallonge, il enchaîne les journées de douze heures, voire plus. Vivement que toute cette préparation soit bouclée, qu'il puisse se reposer.

A travers les vitres du building, Camus voit une hirondelle voler à tire d'ailes dans le ciel sans fin de Paris. Qu'elle semble libre, insouciante. Le jeune homme plisse les yeux et ouvre la fenêtre en grand pour prendre un bol d'air. Peut être que cet oiseau lui portera chance, à lui et à Shiryu ? Seul l'avenir le prédira.

* * *

Pour l'heure, il se rend avec son protégé au siège de _Pandémonium Entertainment_ pour peaufiner l'écriture du scénario. Le scénariste est présent forcément, ainsi que Thanatos Tulcán l'un des deux jumeaux terribles. Il se tient debout, adossé contre le mur les bras croisés, défiant tout le monde. Une petite salle de réunion leur a été attribuée pour les séances de travail. Elle n'est pas luxueuse mais confortable, les protagonistes s'en contentent.

Pharaon, le scénariste se plie en quatre pour terminer à temps et surtout pour convenir aux exigences de Camus. Mais son patron veille en coin… A chaque idée échangée le brun tique, fait des bruits avec sa langue pour marquer son mécontentement. D'un coup il s'avance vers la table et arrache des mains la feuille de son employé. Il la lit. Au bout de quelques minutes il la froisse et la jette dans la panière.

— C'est quoi ça ? Tu peux m'expliquer Pha' ? Un torchon ! Ce n'est qu'un torchon. Hadès veut plus d'action si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Ce n'est pas avec des mièvreries que l'on va attirer le public ! Recommencez !

Camus le dévisage méchamment. Il pose le crayon qu'il tenait dans les mains puis réplique calmement. Calmement mais dédaigneusement.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne vous convient pas Mr Tulcán ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est hors de question de changer la trame principale du roman de Shiryu ? Je pensais que cela était clair pour tout le monde lors de notre première réunion…

— Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre comment faire mon travail Mr Serroux de Touque !? Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne et surtout pas d'un scribouillard de votre genre !

Le jeune homme baisse la tête, ferme les yeux et esquisse un sourire teinté d'ironie. Puis, il la relève et darde ses lacs gelés dans ceux tachés du Directeur de production.

— Et vous ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Mr Tulcán. Vous n'êtes rien et ne représentez rien dans cette société. _Je_ dis que _vous_ ne toucherez pas à la trame de base, pour y placer vos idées graveleuses. Et _je_ rajoute que l'esprit de l'histoire se veut dramatique et non pornographique. Que comprenez-vous de l'écriture ? Rien alors restez à votre place.

— Mais comment !? Comment osez-vous !?

Pharaon regarde en implorant son patron de se contenir. Il lui fait signe de tête de se calmer pour le bien de leur collaboration à tous.

Shiryu n'ose pas affronter cet homme aigre. La tendresse de la jeunesse y est pour beaucoup. Car Thanatos est un homme violent, on le sent parfaitement dans ses attitudes agressives et sa verve acide, cassante même. Personne ne lui tient tête sauf son patron, Mr Elis.

— Ca suffit j'en ai ma claque de vous ! Je sors ! tempête le grand chef en frappant son poing sur la table.

Un claquement de porte confirme que l'homme est remonté à bloc.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser Mr Serroux de Touque et Mr Inagaki, intervient le script d'un ton plaintif. On ne peut pas réellement parler avec Mr Tulcán, il n'admet pas ses torts et s'emporte facilement… Comme vous avez pu le constater.

— Ce n'est rien passons. Ce n'est pas de votre ressort de contenir les ardeurs de votre patron. Reprenons, sans ça nous y seront au prochain réveillon, règle Camus.

Les trois hommes restent encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi ainsi que la soirée. Exténués, ils s'accordent cependant une pause pour dîner rapidement. Un assistant leur a acheté des sushis à emporter ainsi que des soupes chaudes.

L'écriture de l'intrigue avance bien, ainsi que la personnalité des héros. Le cadre se situera après la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Une fois les troupes parties certains soldats allemands restent en France. Certains pour diverses raisons : une femme rencontrée dans ce nouveau pays, l'amour de la France, la culpabilité, peu importe… Dans un même temps, les rescapés retrouvent leur liberté mais doivent gérer les traumatismes de l'après guerre. Les humiliations faites par les soldats SS, les tortures, les pertes de leurs proches, les morts… Un jeune homme de nationalité juive ne se résoudra pas à pardonner. D'ailleurs comment le pourrait-il ? Mais sa route va croiser celle de ce jeune soldat allemand pétri de repentir. De là, naîtra une union contre nature où se mêlera remords et honte. Honte de par les deux nationalités s'opposant et honte de par l'homosexualité vécue. A cette époque le sujet était hautement tabou. Les hommes se cachaient pour vivre leurs amours clandestins…

L'orientation du film se veut tragique et violente, emplie de sentiments contradictoires. Les personnages sont disséqués au scalpel et l'ambiance va être noire. Très noire et crue. Ce ne sera certes pas un film à conseiller « tout publique ». Mais pour le moment Camus reste confiant. Il ne semble pas que Pharaon apporte des changements trop importants. A voir par la suite, au moment du tournage…

* * *

Une fois raccompagné à son hôtel, Camus reste encore un peu avec Shiryu pour le réconforter. Il voit bien que tout ceci déroute le jeune garçon.

Au bar de l'hôtel, ils sirotent un verre.

L'éditeur reste impassible devant la mine déconfite du japonais mais l'apaise imperceptiblement.

— Tu vois les choses avancent bien. Ils n'incorporent pas trop de monstruosité dans ton récit, informe Camus en portant à ses lèvres un verre de Vodka pure.

— Je ne sais pas… A vrai dire tout ça me dépasse. J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. Tu fais tout le travail Camus. Et je sais que tu as d'autres écrivains qui ont besoin de toi. Je t'accapare sans doute trop. Je suis désolé, déclame Shiryu en sondant son verre de limonade comme s'il détenait la vérité du monde.

— Shiryu. Ecoute-moi. Ecoute je te dis… Relève la tête pour commencer.

Le garçon obéit.

— Bien. Déjà quand tu t'adresses à quelqu'un surtout dans ce milieu, il ne faut pas trahir un seul moment d'hésitation. Encore moins montrer un embarras. Tu dois afficher une assurance, même si elle est feinte. Je sais que tu es encore jeune et impressionné par tout ça mais… Entraînes-toi dors et déjà à défier les hommes que tu rencontreras. Parce que tu sais, tu auras toujours un Thanatos pour critiquer tes textes… Ou pour t'influencer de quelqu'une manière. Soit sûr de toi et de tes qualités. Tu as écris ce roman d'une certaine façon ? Et bien soit, impose ta façon de voir les choses. Car sans ton livre, ce film ne se ferait pas. Tu possèdes un don, ce n'est pas à la portée de tous et crois moi que beaucoup rêverait d'en avoir un comme le tien. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te seconder. Mais avec l'âge tu verras, ton caractère se durcira et tu prendras confiance en toi.

Le visage du garçon s'illumine à l'énoncée de ces encouragements.

— Merci Camus.

— Merci de quoi ?

— De me parler franchement comme tu le fais. Je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils.

— Bien j'en suis fort aise. Il se fait tard, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. Demain une longue journée s'annonce.

— Tu as raison, bonsoir Camus. A demain.

En guise d'au revoir l'éditeur sert la main de son protégé d'une poigne ferme qui se veut rassurante.

— N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire… Bonne nuit Shiryu, reposes-toi.

Camus disparaît dans le hall d'entrée en se fondant dans la foule s'effritant à cette heure tardive.

En se couchant dans son lit vide, l'héritier se trouve assommé.

Il doit en permanence exceller dans ce qu'il entreprend et réussir de surcroît. Entretenir l'image parfaite du jeune homme ambitieux à qui tout sourit, garder son sérieux en toute circonstance, ne pas faiblir, trouver des solutions à chaque problème… Conforter ses écrivains dans leurs doutes et leurs faiblesses, tandis que lui se débat de son côté contre cette vie toute tracée. Que fait-il de sa vie ? Grande question existentielle à laquelle il ne sait quoi répondre.

Camus est un iceberg, dur et incassable en surface tout du moins. Mais qu'en est-il réellement à la base ? Sous l'eau… Cette face cachée que nul ne voit parce qu'il ne la montre à personne.

Son mariage avec Saori en est une preuve de plus. Il a dit oui pour contenter son père point. Il sacrifie sa vie « d'homme » pour une tradition, un nom. Quel nom… Noble, où réside tout le drame de son existence. Tout le monde pense que c'est facile d'être né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche… Que Camus n'a pas à lutter contre les coups rudes, lui ne peut se plaindre de la précarité. Non, il est vrai. Ce jeune homme est pourvu d'une bonne naissance. Il ne s'en plaint pas, rien ne manque matériellement parlant. Par contre sa vie sentimentale est semblable à un immense désert. Aride, sec, étouffant. Il n'éprouve rien pour personne. Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'attacher à quelqu'un tout simplement. Il ne sait même pas s'il est frigide ou asexué, puisqu'il n'a jamais ressenti du désir pour quiconque. Alors de l'amour, encore moins. Cette notion abstraite n'évoque rien pour lui.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas épouser la jeune héritière de la dynastie Kido ? Il aura un beau mariage étincelant, sans doute de magnifiques enfants en parfaite santé, un empire à diriger, un manoir égal à celui de son père… Non vraiment sa vie paisible se dessine à l'horizon. Seulement elle ne lui apporte pas la chose essentielle, cette chose que tous cherche vainement : la passion.

La passion qui nous enflamme lorsque l'on pense à l'être aimé. Ces papillons qui nous déchirent les entrailles quand on se rend à un rendez-vous. Ce feu ardent qui enflamme nos organes jusque sur notre derme. Son cœur que l'on sent battre à tout rompre. Ces fourmis qui nous chatouillent chaque parcelle de notre être.

Cette peine, non, ce raz-de-marée qui nous fait chavirer quand la personne chérie nous délaisse… Le désir, la joie, la tristesse, toutes ces émotions sont inconnues du jeune homme. A son plus grand désarroi, mais il ne s'en formalise pas plus que ça.

Alors pourquoi en son for intérieur ressent-il un terrible vide, un gouffre dans lequel il semble plonger continuellement ?

(suite...)


	5. De bien belles distractions

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à toutes.

Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication pris sur cette fanfic. S'il y a des lecteurs(trices) qui la suivent encore, je vous apprends qu'elle sera terminée comme toutes les choses que je commence.

RaR :

_Floelfe57_ : tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta review. Il est prévu que Milo rencontre Camus mais les circonstances ne seront pas divulguées ^^

_Rimini2_ : merci pour ta review aussi, le chapitre 5 de cette histoire a été postée un bout de temps sur l'autre site. Je te remercie pour ton discours, même si c'est égoïste ^^

Sans rire, je n'ai pas écrit de nouvelles fics mais je m'y remets doucement, et celle-ci je la terminerais foi de Peri à frange !

Je vous laisse avec le couple number one de tous les temps.

Kyss fra Peri.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**De bien belles distractions**

.

Aiolia prépare ses affaires, ce week-end il le passera chez sa petite amie. Il va laisser Milo seul, mais il sait parfaitement que son ami ne le sera pas longtemps… En effet, l'acteur a tout un tas de copains, de connaissances avec qui passer son temps. Son calepin est overbooké. Il n'est jamais seul longtemps parce que Milo déteste la solitude. Il hait le silence pesant. Il n'aime pas se retrouver face à lui-même, alors il s'entoure constamment de gens.

Il parle, rit, plaisante, fanfaronne, se fait remarquer. Bref, il existe aux yeux des autres. C'est le pitre de son cercle d'amis, donc il n'a pas de mal à se faire inviter dans des soirées ou sorties. Ce vendredi soir, il regarde mi-amusé, mi-incrédule son ami ranger ses habits dans son sac de voyage en grignotant un panini.

— Milo, tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Tu fous des miettes au large ! C'est moi qui vais devoir balayer lundi en rentrant… sermonne l'étudiant.

— Et gnia gnia gnia… Tu sais que tu deviens aussi rabat-joie que ma mère ? Sans blague ! Détends-toi Lia', décompresse, hein ! Je le passerai ton coup de balai.

— Oui tu dis ça mais… Bon ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière je ne serais pas là pour contempler le spectacle. Mais s'il te plait… Ne transforme pas l'appart en taudis d'ici ce week-end…

Pour toute réponse, Aiolia reçoit une moue ironique de la part de son ami. Milo plisse les yeux et lui envoie de faux bisous en exagérant la mimique.

— Tu vas faire quoi pendant ces deux jours ? Du glandage encore ? demande monsieur propre.

— Pouh je sais pô… Je vais sûrement sortir, voir deux ou trois potes quoi. Histoire de m'aérer la tête.

— Toujours pas de plan pour cette semaine ?

— De plan… De plan sexe ? demande Milo tout en mordant dans son sandwiche.

— Non rhooo… Pour le taff je te parle.

— Ah ça ! Mais tu t'inquiètes trop ! Non rien de concret… Ah si, je vais avoir mon audition là pour ce film barbant.

— J'espère que tu vas y aller, hein ? C'est peut être important comme production. Et si ça te permet de sortir de ce milieu, ça ne sera pas plus mal.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce milieu ? Il me convient très bien.

— Si tu le dis… Moi je ne trouve pas. Il serait temps de faire autre chose Milo.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter, maintenant tu ressembles à mon père… Sans la moustache ! plaisante le comédien.

Milo détourne la conversation parce qu'elle devient trop intime. Il sait que son ami se fait du souci pour sa vie et pour son métier. Il donne le change. Malgré ses mœurs libérées, le jeune homme n'affectionne pas particulièrement cette profession. Au début si. L'attrait de la nouveauté comme on dit… Tout ceci le grisait, les femmes, les hommes, les gros cachets, les décors paradisiaques mais maintenant… La tournure des choses ne lui convient plus comme avant. Il se rend compte que sa vie part un peu en « live » il est vrai. Changer de partenaire que se soit pour le travail ou le plaisir n'apporte aucune satisfaction à la fin.

Le nombre ne remplace pas la qualité.

Et notre jeune hardeur le sait bien. C'est pour cela qu'il est en quête incessante du _partenaire idéal_. L'homme qui saura le combler autant sur le plan physique que sentimental mais voilà… Il ne cherche pas au bon endroit, ou ne se donne pas les véritables moyens d'y parvenir. En attendant, il ne souhaite pas inquiéter son ami, donc il continue son cinéma genre « rien ne m'atteint, je me contrefiche de tout ».

Une fois Aiolia parti, Milo téléphone à une ribambelle de copain afin de connaître les meilleurs plans de ce vendredi soir. Il se prépare longuement, enfile une tenue hyper fashion et sort tâter le terrain… Ou en langage clair : chasser le minot.

* * *

La foule est dense ce soir. Le tout Paris s'est donné rendez-vous, la boîte déborde de clients. L'atmosphère devient suffocante de minute en minute, les fumigènes lâchés n'arrangent rien. Milo transpire, il a chaud. Atrocement chaud, il respire avec difficulté. Ce soir pour gâcher sa sortie, aucun homme n'attire son regard. C'est du vu et revu. Du réchauffé même. Dépité, il se dirige au bar se commander un cocktail bien frais.

Milo délaisse ses amis quand il chasse, il ne supporte pas que l'on marche sur ses plates bandes. Il boit tranquillement son Zombie – à base de rhum ambré, blanc, sirop et citron vert – quand il sent une petite tape sur son épaule l'avertir que quelqu'un quémande son attention… Il se retourne et là son visage prend des traits angéliques, cependant ses canines aiguisées ressortent plus que la normale.

La vue qui s'offre est loin de lui déplaire.

— Je peux vous proposer un verre ? chuchote à son oreille le vil tentateur.

En se penchant, cet inconnu imprime ses sens olfactifs de son parfum frais, discret mais présent.

Milo détaille l'allure générale de ce minet. Un regard appréciateur dévale les courbes de ce corps juvénile, pour tomber sur ses muscles fins. L'appel de la chair fraiche. Voilà ce que pense l'acteur qui se mord la lèvre inférieure dans un geste éhonté.

A son tour, il se baisse au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme en posant sa main sur l'épaule ronde. Cette main s'attarde dessus, en prend possession.

— Avec plaisir charmant jeune homme.

En s'écartant, Milo effleure la joue de l'inconnu subrepticement, ce qui leur provoque à tous deux des frissons d'émois. Le désir naît. Instantanément l'envie de posséder ce jeune ingénu – ou faux ingénu – enflamme la tête de notre héros. Peut être que sa nuit ne sera pas aussi minable finalement…

Il enchaine les verres avec son bel inconnu, pour le temps d'une soirée il sera à lui. Qu'importe son nom, de toute façon il n'entend pas grand-chose à cause de la musique passant sur les platines du DJ. Ce jeune homme le touche, du bout des doigts en s'aventurant sur sa main, terrain inexploré puis en s'affirmant un peu plus. Ses doigts partent à la rencontre de la peau brulante de Milo. Son bras se voit gratifier d'attouchements chastes, voilés de sous-entendus plus qu'explicites. Et l'inconnu monte encore plus haut. Ses doigts connaissent à présent la dureté des pectoraux tendus, sous leurs pulpes, les muscles roulent, se dénouent. C'est un vrai plaisir que de toucher ce dieu grec.

Plus loin sur la piste, dans un coin reculé, les nouveaux amants s'échangent de longs baisers lascifs, invitant à plus de proximité. Milo tient fermement le corps de ce minet entre ses bras, il a voulu jouer et bien qu'il assume maintenant. Une fois la machine lancée rien ne peut l'arrêter. Et quand l'acteur part c'est pour de bon. Ne reste plus qu'à son partenaire de se plier au tempo donné et de résister une bonne partie de la nuit, voire même, toute celle-ci.

Au petit matin Milo se réveille groggy de ses folies. Encore une fois il n'a pas su calmer le jeu, c'est qu'une fois au lit personne ne peut arrêter Mister Scorpio… Il se lève en se grattant la tête pour rejoindre sa cuisine et se servir une bonne tasse de café fumante. Il parcourt négligemment ce magasine d'économie laissé par Aiolia en dégustant son précieux nectar du matin. Du matin ou plutôt du début d'après-midi. L'horloge indique treize heures sonnantes et trébuchantes. Milo adore paresser au lit, ceci représente la majeur partie de son passe temps favori lorsqu'il est en repos. Et si on y rajoute un beau gosse pour aller avec, là Milo est au comble du bonheur. Il ne va pas s'en plaindre tout de même.

Un bruit provenant de la chambre indique que son invité vient de se lever. Tout vaseux, les yeux rétrécis par le manque de sommeil, le « minet » s'assoit en face de son amant, au bar de la cuisine. Sa mine s'enjolive et le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents, surement dû à sa satisfaction d'avoir passé sa nuit avec un pareil étalon. Milo ne prête aucune attention à lui, il termine sa lecture.

— Tu as bien dormi Milo ? demande l'inconnu.

Tiens, étrange il se souvient de son prénom. Ce qui n'est pas son cas.

— Oui. Et toi ? poursuit l'acteur en plissant ses yeux comme pour formuler une question implicite : quel est ton nom ?

— Super. C'était vraiment bien hier soir non ?

— Avec moi c'est toujours le cas.

Le jeune homme s'esclaffe de toute sa voix. Il a l'air d'avoir une nature enjouée et chaleureuse. Milo se déride et sourit à son tour.

— Excuse-moi mais je vais être cash… Je ne me rappelle plus de ton prénom… Tu peux me le redire ?

— C'est vexant pour le coup mais bon. Moi c'est Hyõga.

— Ah Hyõga… reprend d'un air pensif le comédien. Bon, tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux puis partir.

Le visage de l'amant éconduit se défait instantanément. Une lueur sombre passe dans ses iris clairs.

— Ah oui… C'est tout ? On a couché ensemble et tu me vires ? Sans chercher à plus me connaître ?

— Rectification mon mignon… Nous n'avons pas ʺcouchés ensembleʺ mais baiser. Véritablement baiser. Et si ce mot te rebute ou te choque je m'en fiche. Moi, je ne fais l'amour qu'avec les personnes que j'aime… Or je ne te connais pas, donc entre nous l'histoire se résume au sexe, point final. Ne t'attends à rien d'autre de ma part.

Hyõga encaisse le coup. Il ne résonne plus en des termes convenables. Là il vient de se faire humilier en beauté. Pas qu'il soit naïf au point de penser que pour coucher avec quelqu'un il faut avoir à tout prix des sentiments mais tout de même… Un minimum de courtoisie serait le bienvenu. Il n'est plus vierge, ni né de la dernière pluie mais Milo l'assassine avec son franc parlé.

_Baiser_. Ce mot est d'une laideur incroyable. Ce sont les animaux qui pratiquent se genre de coït pas lui.

— Waouh ! Merci de ta franchise, ça m'instruit dis-donc… Je sais parfaitement qu'entre nous ce n'est pas de l'amour mais tu pourrais me considérer autrement qu'un bout de viande. Et maintenant que je suis passé dans ton lit, un bout de viande avarié. Franchement merci : super quoi !

— Oh, ne fais pas ton outré va. Tu t'es donné à moi, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi et uniquement toi qui m'a dragué hier soir ouvertement ? Je ne t'ai pas forcé à ce que je sache. Tu m'as plu alors j'ai pris. Quel mal y-a-t'il à ça ? Bon on ne va pas épiloguer cent sept ans, finit ton petit déj' et rentre chez toi mon beau.

Milo se lève pour poser son bol dans l'évier, il ne pressent pas ce qu'il va suivre. D'un bond Hyõga le suit, le retourne face à lui en l'acculant contre le bord en émail. Le blond s'empare de la mâchoire de son amant d'un soir et l'embrasse de force. De toutes ses forces. Son baiser exprime toute la vigueur de son âge, il se veut destructeur. Son petit amour propre vient d'en prendre un sacré coup, alors dans l'impulsion du moment il répond à l'arrogance des propos de l'acteur. Le plus jeune lui montre de quoi il est capable. Cet homme il désire le revoir, il ne sait pas pour quelle raison mais son empressement grandit. Milo est trop sensuel, trop torride, trop… Que de qualificatifs similaires s'accordent avec sa personnalité.

Une fois repus de leurs cajoleries, Milo s'en va sous la douche mais en chemin il empoigne le poignet du jeune blondinet pour l'amener dans la salle de bain. Leur liaison ne se terminera sans doute pas aujourd'hui…

OoOoO

**_Manoir Serroux de Touque_**

Camus se ronge les sangs, debout, les bras croisés il fait les cents pas en se mordillant l'index. Ce qui traduit incontestablement son anxiété. Assis face à lui sur un divan style Louis XVI, Aphrodite regarde son ami marcher de long en large en appréciant son infusion.

— Ce n'est pas croyable Aph' enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de semer mon frère hier soir ? Et où a-t-il disparu saperlipopette !? Tu es le plus âgé, je te faisais confiance. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis qu'il est sorti de cette maison.

Imperturbable, le jeune homme termine sa tasse de thé et la repose doucement sur le guéridon en face. Il se recoiffe en passant ses mains dans ses boucles ciel. Puis, secoue sa tête pour replacer sa chevelure épaisse. Il hausse les épaules et daigne enfin répondre d'un ton condescendant.

— Camus, pas de panique… Il est majeur et vacciné ton petit Hyõgy. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il peut être déluré en soirée. Je ne l'ai pas semé déjà et d'une… Pour ta gouverne, sache qu'il a échappé à ma vigilance.

— Elle ne devait pas être bien élevée ta vigilance, excuse-moi du peu.

— Oh mais je t'excuse mon cher Camus, parce que de deux, c'est ton frère adoré qui m'a fait faux bon en me laissant seul à notre table. Je me suis retourné et en une fraction de seconde il avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a le feu aux fesses…

— Aph' ! Que dis-tu !?

Camus en reste estomaqué. Véritablement. Alors que son ami sort des vulgarités il conserve son apparence dignitaire, c'est incroyable comme il reste classe en toute circonstance. De plus, son attitude maniérée accentue cet état de fait. Aphrodite pourrait jurer comme un charretier qu'il demeurerait noble.

Sa désinvolture l'irrite par moment.

— Bon. On ne va pas rester ici comme deux tondus. Allons voir Shura un peu. Cela te détendra tu verras…

— Je n'ai pas la tête à sortir.

— Tu comptes tourner en rond le reste de ta journée en attendant que ton Hyõgy ne rentre ? Pour te raconter quoi ? Sa nuit d'extase avec un type rencontré dans cette boîte ? Parce que si tu veux mon avis…

— Non je m'en passerais, le coupe l'éditeur.

— Si tu veux mon avis, la raison de son absence est sûrement due à un bel Apollon aux muscles d'aciers… Hum… Il me rend fier ce petit…

— Tu divagues mon pauvre ami, souffle Camus. Allons-y ! Rendons visite à Shura, au moins pendant ce temps là tu cesseras tes digressions.

Aphrodite se lève promptement, remet les plis de ses habits en place et devance son ami à l'entrée de la pièce.

— Dépêches-toi rhooo !

L'héritier le suit résigné, Aphrodite se manifeste plein d'entrain dès qu'il s'agit de voir du pays.

* * *

Ils se rendent chez Shura comme prévu, au moins cela contentera Aphrodite. Une fois la voiture de Camus garée devant le loft de leur ami, ils sonnent de suite.

Leur ami vient leur ouvrir sans expression réelle de contentement sur son visage. Parfois il ressemble à l'éditeur ; on ne perçoit pas leur émotion, il faut les deviner ce qui s'avère épuisant pour leur entourage.

Aphrodite fait comme chez lui, il entre sans attendre d'y être convié, s'empresse d'aller côté jardin sous la véranda. Il s'extasie sur les dernières acquissions florales de son ami. Shura part dans sa cuisine apporter les rafraichissements. Les trois hommes s'installent autour du salon de jardin.

— Oh Shura ils sont magnifiques tes pieds de rosiers ! Où les as-tu achetés ?

— C'est un Baron de Bonstetten. C'est un horticulteur du Sud de la France qui les conçoit.

— Puis-je ? ose Aphrodite d'un ton modeste qu'on ne lui connaît pas.

— Oui.

Passionné de rose, le jeune homme s'empare d'un sécateur et coupe une tige délicatement comme si la fleur risquait de s'effriter entre ses doigts. Il la prend paume ouverte, elle repose dans sa main. Sa main épouse la forme de la corolle pour ne pas la froisser. Puis il la porte devant son visage pour en humer le parfum. La fleur tire sur un rose franc virant au mauve. Sa couleur reste unique, décadente, voyante mais terriblement romantique en même temps. Elle allie le temps ancien avec la modernité. Le jeune homme se coupe du monde ainsi que de ses amis, plus rien de compte que cette perle fuchsia.

Les deux autres protagonistes échangent sans l'intervention du troisième. Monsieur se perd dans les pétales roses qui l'envoûtent.

— Et tu en es où avec l'adaptation de ce roman ? s'informe Shura en servant son ami en thé glacé.

— Ca avance. Je ne suis pas mécontent de la tournure des évènements. Mais je reste méfiant pour la suite.

— Pour quelle raison ? Tout semble rouler, non ?

— J'ai peur que le producteur ne veuille insérer des scènes graveleuses et donner un aspect plus ʺvendeurʺ au film. Ce qui trahirait le travail de mon écrivain.

— Quelles genres de scènes veut-il mettre ?

— Du sexe ni plus ni moins.

— Oh je vois… Mais ton petit protégé là… Il n'a pas écrit un livre pour les bisounours. Donc je ne vois en quoi cela est choquant… Tant que c'est bien amené et tourné dans un esprit sensuel ou dramatique, peut être que le résultat sera probant… Si la dimension artistique est gardée cela apportera un plus mais ne nuira pas au roman initial.

Un sourire en coin s'accroche sur les lèvres de l'éditeur. Il apprécie grandement la philosophie de vie de son ami. Shura a réponse à tout, et ce en gardant son sang froid en toute circonstance. Lui aussi, mais il est bien trop proche de ce projet pour discerner les aspects positifs ou négatifs.

— Et toi Shura, tu en es où ?

— Oh moi… Je me prépare à partir pour mon rallye.

— Il se déroule où cette année ?

— Dans le désert marocain, pour deux mois environ.

— Tu as des sponsors ?

— Les mêmes que l'année dernière. Tu sais ils me suivent quoi que je fasse, ça leur fait de la bonne pub gratuite à eux… Moi ce qui compte c'est de ramener des fonds pour les enfants, le reste je m'en moque.

— Fais attention tout de même Shura… Je sais que tu es un compétiteur et que tu es encore endurant, mais ne présume pas de tes forces.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, en plus j'ai une bonne équipe autour de moi.

* * *

Shura passe son temps à rassembler des fonds pour diverses œuvres caritatives. Que se soit sous forme de rallye, de régate peu importe, il se dépasse sans compter. Etant un ancien sportif de haut niveau, il conserve sa forme olympique.

Il fut escrimeur pendant longtemps. En vérité depuis tout petit. Ce sport l'attirait déjà enfant, son haut niveau ainsi que ses performances l'ont poussé au devant de la scène. Il s'est fait remarquer assez tôt pour entrer dans un centre d'entrainement spécialisé, puis a intégré l'équipe de France pour participer aux J.O. Un jour il se blessa, comme tout à chacun – le risque des sportifs professionnels – à l'épaule, depuis il a dû abandonner sa carrière et prendre sa retraite anticipée. Et Shura abhorre l'inactivité. C'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'il s'engagea dans cette nouvelle voie… Sa renommée facilite la plaidoirie de sa cause, il est invité sur des plateaux télé, on le convie à des évènements mondains. N'aimant pas ce genre de soirée, il se force à y participer pour dénicher d'éventuels sponsors.

Les deux amis parlent sans se soucier du sort du troisième, toujours accaparé avec sa rose…

* * *

Après dîner, Camus raccompagne Aphrodite chez lui puis rentre au manoir. Quand il passe dans le couloir pour entrer au salon, il perçoit des voix émaner de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce n'est autre que son père qui dispute son cadet. Décidément il n'en rate pas une. Son discours se porte sur son manque d'entrain, de motivation pour le travail ainsi que sur le baobab qui lui pousse dans la paume de sa main… Se rajoute à ça, sa disparition de la veille, ou en des termes plus clairs : son découchage. Augustin est intarissable sur l'attitude désinvolte de son fils adoptif. L'aîné, soulagé sent la tension s'évacuer de son corps et remonte se prendre un bon bain chaud.

Plus tard dans sa chambre, il corrige quelques manuscrits d'un de ses auteurs. Il adore son métier, les heures passées à lire et reprendre une intrigue ou même des fautes de français ne s'apparentent pas à une corvée, bien au contraire. Hyõga se risque à rentrer après avoir frappé à la porte. Il s'allonge directement sur le lit de son frère, de côté avec un bras replié qui soutient sa nuque.

— Tu fais la tête Camus ?

Point de réponse mot.

— Tu vas te décider à me reparler avant la Saint-Glinglin ?

Le silence s'invite entre les deux hommes.

— Oh oh Camus ! Je suis là ! Je te parle !

Pour dérider son aîné, le plus jeune se met à parler encore et encore. Rien ni personne ne l'arrête, il discourt tout seul. Le but est de faire plier Camus. A bout de patience il va bien finir par réagir… Ce qui fonctionne, puisqu'au bout de cinq minutes de balivernes qui lui vrille les oreilles, notre littéraire se retourne, main en appui sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et dévisage son frère.

— Hyõga…

Le blondinet continue sa tirade.

— Hyõga… Arrête… J'ai dit arrête ! Tu n'as plus besoin de piailler comme ça ! Je t'écoute.

— Ah enfin ! Voilà tu m'accordes ton attention, se satisfait le cadet en exposant un sourire triomphant.

— Tu me veux quoi ? Je suis occupé là.

— Tu m'en veux pour hier soir ? S'il te plait, ne rejette pas la faute sur Aphrodite, je suis majeur c'est moi qui suit parti m'amuser. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de soirée, à Cambridge je participais à quasiment toutes les fêtes.

— Et tu penses que c'est une gloire ? Tu t'en vantes ? Imagine si tu étais tombé sur de mauvais types ? Ou que tu t'étais fait agresser ?

— Je ne mène pas la même vie que toi tu sais… Je suis majeur, je sais me défendre.

— Inepties ! Tu te prétends homme mais tu n'es qu'un enfant. J'ajouterais un gosse capricieux. Bien sûr que je me suis inquiété ! Et nos parents également. Enfin, je suppose que mon avertissement t'est égal, soupire Camus.

— Tu ne veux pas que je te raconte ma soirée ? s'enthousiasme Hyõga.

— Non merci.

— Tu ne veux rien savoir de la personne que j'ai rencontré ?

— Oh que non grand dieu ! Garde tes frasques pour toi.

— Aller Camus…

— Hyõga… Sors s'il te plait. Et ne divulgue pas tes coucheries à ton entourage aussi facilement. Cela n'est pas convenable, merci à demain.

Résigné, le plus jeune quitte les lieux sans avoir détailler sa nouvelle rencontre. Sa nature légère et dissipée le pousse à commettre des étourderies, des bêtises. Le pire c'est qu'il se complait à les décrire à ses amis ou frères. Hyõga ne possède pas le sens des responsabilités et contemple son petit nombril sous tous ses aspects.

Espérons qu'un jour prochain il prenne un peu du sérieux de son frère de cœur.

(suite...)


	6. Casting atypique

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je n'ai rien à dire alors je vous laisse en compagnie des deux bichons de tous les temps de l'univers StS.

RaR :

_Ignis_ : merci pour ta review ^^ Milo n'y va pas par quatre chemin il est vrai, je le vois cash et franc à cent pour cent. Mais sans méchanceté bien sûr. Shiryu a du souci à se faire pour l'adaptation de son livre, tu as raison, mais Camus veille au grain. Gentil Camus.

_Rimini2_ : merci pour ta review^^ Je suis heureuse si tu as aimé le dernier chapitre. Je m'amuse avec Hyoga en fêtard. Je suis d'autant plus contente si tu trouves mon Camus noble, petit bichon, il le mérite. Quant à Shura et Aphrodite, ils réapparaîtront. Pour notre névrosé de rose, forcément j'ai aimé écrire cet interlude floral : )

Bonne lecture,

Kyss fra Peri.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Casting atypique**

.

**_Studio 17 de la Plaine Saint Denis_**

La file d'attente ne désemplit pas sur les banquettes du _Studio 17_. Tous les acteurs postulant pour le prochain film de la maison _Pandémonium Entertainment_ sont présent. On trouve tous types de profils confondus. Mais plutôt de « l'étalon » passez-moi l'expression. Toutes les gravures de mode de la capitale se sont données rendez-vous ici.

Les réceptionnistes, les assistantes, stagiaires et autre présence féminine se liquéfient sur place. Jamais elles n'ont vu autant de beaux partis présents en même temps. C'est invraisemblable ! Impensable !

Bien évidement que Milo y est également. Oui. Avec beaucoup de chance, parce qu'il n'avait pas réglé son réveil comme prévu… Kardia l'a harcelé de coups de téléphone incessants de bon matin. Prévoyant, le manager débuta sa manœuvre de « tirage du lit de monsieur marmotte » à six heures précise. Il se doutait bien que son écervelé oublierait. Ce qu'il fit sans grande surprise. Une fois tiré du lit, douché, réveillé grâce à sa dose de caféine et l'estomac rempli de tartines, il se rendit à son audition… En voiture… En taxi plus précisément. Taxi qui l'attendait en bas de son immeuble, commandé par Kardia son ange gardien. Parce que monsieur Milo Mólis n'était pas sûr de trouver de la monnaie sur lui pour payer son ticket de métro. Tête de linotte. Deuxième prénom. Bref, il est ici à attendre son tour.

Il est assis, décontracté en toute circonstance. Il ne prend pas ce rôle au sérieux. Ce film ne l'inspire pas des masses. Pourquoi un producteur chercherait-il des acteurs « bas de gamme » ? Bon à jouer des reins et passables pour les mauvais doublages. C'est ce que pensent la plupart des gens concernant les acteurs de films X. Ont-ils raisons, ont-ils tort ? Là réside le mystère…

Il en est à cette constatation quand il entend une voix familière près de lui. Cette voix irritante, empreinte de vantardise. Ce ton provoquant, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille malheureusement. _Il_ est ici. _Il est revenu_ _(1)._

— Que vois-je ? Le grand Milo Scorpio ici aussi ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu n'as donc pas des fonds de tiroirs à racler au lieu de perdre ton temps ?

Milo fixe un point précis, inexistant sur le mur d'en face. Se contenir, garder son calme. Ne pas s'emporter. Sans détourner la tête, notre héros rétorque d'un ton acerbe.

— Que veux-tu insinuer encore ?

— Mais tu passes après moi Milo rien de plus. C'est un constat tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel… Une fois que j'ai raflé les meilleurs rôles, toi tu prends les miettes. Alors pas la peine de te présenter pour celui-là, je l'aurais comme les autres. Rentre chez toi et appelle ton agent pour qu'il te dégote une place de serveur dans un fast-food. Les knacki-ball ça te connais…

Son collègue ne détient pas la palme de l'humour le plus raffiné de l'année, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Passablement énervé, Milo joue du piano sur son bras avec ses doigts. Il trahit un agacement grandissant.

— C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Change de disque celui-là se raye. Tu as peur de la concurrence c'est bien connu… C'est pour ça que tu t'évertues à évincer tes rivaux avec des coups bas et des mesquineries. Mais moi tu ne m'impressionnes pas. J'étais dans le milieu bien avant toi.

— Il serait temps de prendre ta retraite ʺpapiʺ. Tu te ratatines.

Milo tourne la tête quand son collègue s'esclaffe de manière remarquée. On ne passe pas inaperçu en sa compagnie.

— Kanon...

Son prénom prononcé du bout des lèvres, résonne comme une menace en sourdine.

— Si tu pouvais éviter de venir me parler, je t'en serais reconnaissant… Parce qu'à part dire des conneries et ce le plus vulgairement du monde, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre.

Kanon Arès le défie de toute sa hauteur. Grand, droit, nappé dans son arrogance. Les bras croisés, le menton à peine relevé et un rictus satisfait hissé sur ses lèvres. Lèvres charnues soit dit en passant.

— Je vais me chercher un rafraichissement… Je ne t'en propose pas… nargue ce dernier.

— Dégage, répond le second en secouant sa main comme pour balayer un cheni gênant.

Kanon s'en va en riant de toutes ses dents de sa démarche chaloupée, conjuguant masculinité et appel au viol.

* * *

Il ne manquait plus que lui, se dit Milo déprimé. Il ne supporte pas son confrère depuis le début de son intronisation dans le milieu du hard.

Kanon Mars, de son nom de « scène », tourne depuis près d'un an. Ce jeune homme enferme un caractère propre à lui… Comment dire ? Antipathique oui, c'est le mot qui lui correspond le mieux. Déjà à ses débuts il fut arrogant en tout point, ceci sans doute dut à sa plastique de rêve et sa gueule de rebel. Et aussi – une rumeur court à son sujet – parce qu'il accepte tout type de pratique. Tout type de pratique veut bien dire « tout type de pratique »… Kanon tourne avec les plus grands réalisateurs certes, mais aussi les plus controversés. Ceux qui donnent dans le SM, bondage et autres joyeusetés.

Sans rentrer dans les détails, nous pouvons affirmer que l'ascension du jeune homme n'est pas seulement le fruit de son talent ou de son labeur. Mais également grâce à ses goûts déviants ou à son ambition démesurée. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour gravir les échelons de « hardeur de l'année ». Mais rassurez-vous, c'est bien ce qu'il fait : n'importe quoi. La preuve en est que sa technique fonctionne puisque Kanon Mars reste en tête d'affiche depuis des mois.

Il revient s'assoir sur le siège à côté de son ennemi juré en buvant son jus d'orange, regard en biais. Kanon ou la provocation comme seconde peau.

Milo détourne la tête pour le fixer avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Tu es obligé de t'assoir juste là ? balance ce dernier.

— Oui Milo d'amour… Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, rit Kanon pour le provoquer.

— Dégage.

— Je t'aime aussi.

— Fous le camp.

— Essaie de me faire partir…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Contempler ta défaite.

— Il y a d'autres rôles, et je suis sûr de remporter le premier rôle de toute façon. Toi tu n'es bon qu'à montrer tes fesses devant la caméra, mais dès qu'il s'agit de déclamer ton texte il n'y a plus personne. Fais-moi plaisir : retourne au lit, là ou est ta place. Celle qui te correspond le mieux. Parce que ta diction laisse à désirer. Normal tu vas me dire, quand on a constamment la bouche pleine, il est difficile de savoir parler correctement. Ta mâchoire est déviée, déformation professionnelle sans doute…

Milo le mouche comme un dieu de la verve. Kanon fulmine dans son coin. Il cherche son homologue, il le trouve.

— Tu peux dire mon cher ami. Toi c'est une autre partie de ton anatomie qui est déformée à force de…

— Ce n'est pas moi qui joue dans des films plus que glauques, limites dégueulasses… Non rectification : totalement dégueulasse. Tu salis la profession, le coupe Milo.

Kanon lui jette son verre à la figure de colère. Son vis-à-vis s'essuie avec un kleenex en se retenant de lui donner son poing dans la figure en guise de remerciement. Dans un autre contexte, il l'aurait fait sûr et certain parce que Milo a le sang chaud. Il démarre au quart de tour quand on marche sur ses plates bandes. Mais pour l'heure, il garde sa haine bien gentiment au fond de lui. Il assiste à un casting important, ce n'est pas le moment de tout faire capoter à cause d'un crétin.

— Tu vois j'ai raison, tu es piqué au vif. Kanon, tu représentes l'exemple qu'il ne faut surtout pas suivre, et je me réjouis tous les jours en te voyant de ne pas te ressembler, contre attaque notre héros.

Kanon se tait. Miracle en soit. Il n'a plus d'arguments à avancer alors il se la boucle non sans ronger son frein.

La porte s'ouvre sur un assistant.

— Mr Arès Kanon, c'est à votre tour.

Le jeune homme lance un regard dédaigneux à son homologue, avant de partir Milo l'interpelle. Kanon se retourne.

— Oh Kanon, j'allais oublier : vendredi _(2)_ ! envoie la victime de l'inondation.

L'intriguant personnage grommèle entre ses dents et s'en va en jurant à l'encontre de son rival.

Le temps poursuit son cours et Milo poireaute. Avec toute l'attente subie il pourrait faire une immense soupe de poireau géant. Il se voit en train de la préparer dans une gigantesque marmite pour la renverser sur son ennemi juré… Une heure trente après, il voit ce dernier se diriger droit sur lui.

La poisse ! Que fabrique-t-il encore comme mauvais coup ? Pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas chez lui ?

L'importun se rassoit à ses côtés.

Milo souffle d'inconfort.

— Tu vas me lâcher la grappe ou quoi ? assène Milo.

— J'adore ton enthousiaste débordant… Si on ne se détestait pas je jurerais que tu m'aimes mon Milo joli.

— Arrête avec ces sobriquets débiles. Tu n'as plus de logement que tu traines encore ici ?

— Je venais aux nouvelles… Tu n'es pas encore passé ? Quel dommage. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Les derniers à passer ont beaucoup moins de chance d'être retenus parce que les casteurs ont déjà remarqué les meilleurs… Et puis à la fin de l'audition ils en ont marre, ils veulent finir au plus vite.

Milo part dans un fou rire non contrôlé. Il se plie en deux sur son siège. Médusé son vis-à-vis l'examine l'air effaré, comme s'il devenait dément.

— Kanon ! Mort de rire ! Mais mort de rire mon pauvre sans blague ! Non mais sérieux ? Tu te considères comme dans les meilleurs ? Tu ne plaisantes pas ? Après t'avoir vu réciter ton texte, mais je suis sûr que les gugusses ont voulu se suicider en sautant par la fenêtre ! N'importe qui après toi serait retenu, même le plus minable des figurants pour une série AB Production ! Tu me tues !

L'autre fronce les sourcils et respire bruyamment. Ce qui traduit irréfutablement son agacement. Il se lève vexé comme un pou – un pou sur la tête d'un chauve.

— Oh Milo ! Bonne chance _(3)_ ! décoche Kanon.

* * *

Notre comédien regarde partir son rival amusé. Dans la salle ne reste que lui et deux autres personnes. Effectivement il va passer dans les derniers. Il se laisse glisser sur le bord de son siège en se frottant le visage pour se réveiller. Depuis le début de la matinée, il est coincé dans cet endroit et là l'horloge indique midi passé. Il a faim et à bout de patience.

Pourquoi Kardia l'a obligé à se pointer à ce casting pourri ?

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau pour appeler le suivant. Milo ne réagit même pas à l'énoncée de son nom. Au bout de la troisième interpellation, il secoue sa tête et se lève.

— Oui c'est moi Milo, j'arrive.

Il emboite le pas de l'assistant qui le conduit dans un couloir. Un couloir où se dispache plusieurs pièces. Rebelote, l'employé l'amène dans une petite salle avec un bureau et un canapé. Sur la table, un manuscrit.

Il ne va quand même pas re-poireauter ?

L'assistant lui apprend qu'il n'a qu'un quart d'heure pour apprendre son texte par cœur. Ensuite il viendra le chercher pour passer son audition devant les messieurs de la production. Milo respire profondément plusieurs bouffées d'oxygène pour expulser l'énervement qui l'envahit. Surtout pour un film aussi ennuyeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire au milieu de comédiens prout-prout qui s'écoutent parler franchement ? Un film dramatique doublé d'historique. N'importe quoi !

Résigné, il s'installe à la table pour apprendre son texte, coudes posés sur le meuble et mains appuyées contre ses tempes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lit le script, ses doutes se confirment. Apparemment il va réciter deux scènes distinctes. Une assez mélodramatique et l'autre plus libertine. Milo se dit qu'il ne parviendra pas à subjuguer les jurés qui sont présents. Jamais de sa vie il n'a postulé pour un rôle aussi sérieux.

Pour parler crument, d'habitude on l'engage pour ses talents de contorsionniste et pour sa plastique de rêve. Personne ne lui a jamais demandé d'interpréter un vrai personnage, de rentrer dans la psyché de quelqu'un. Il va se ridiculiser c'est certain.

Les quinze minutes imparties passent plus vite que prévu. Milo ne les a pas vu s'écouler, il sursaute quand l'assistant revient le chercher. Son cœur s'emballe instantanément. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en a rien à faire de ce film.

En le suivant dans le couloir, il constate que ses mains sont moites. D'ailleurs il transpire un peu, une chaleur le gagne. Son cœur palpite de plus en plus vite. L'adrénaline. Cette hormone se répand dans son cerveau et dicte à tout son corps que cette substance le possède entièrement. L'attrait de la compétition. Etre le meilleur. Le plus talentueux. Milo se réveille, une chose en lui le pousse à se surpasser en cet instant.

Pourquoi, pour qui ? Peu importe il s'en fiche comme de l'an quarante mais son corps réagit au stimulus de son cerveau. Il le veut ce rôle dorénavant, il fera tout pour l'obtenir. Il va leur en foutre plein la vue !

Une porte double s'ouvre, Milo entre. En face de lui, des bonhommes le dévisagent des pieds à la tête comme du bétail, comme une marchandise. Il voit les regards hautains se diriger sur sa personne, déjà il n'aime pas cette attitude. Encore pire que dans ses casting spéciaux, parce que l'ambiance est plus « familiale ». Malgré tout, on les traite avec plus de considération. L'assistant présente les messieurs.

De gauche à droite se trouve : Mr Tibère Doko, Mr Inagaki Shiryu, Mr Serroux de Touque Camus, Mr Tulcán Thanatos, Mr de Benetnash Mime, Mr Oudjat Pharaon. Respectivement l'assistant de production et le scénariste. Quand entre de façon tonitruante un jeune homme brun plein de fougue. Il s'agit de Mr Akarsana Eaque, le réalisateur.

— Bon aller pas de temps à perdre ! Commençons ! s'exclame-t-il en s'asseyant sur son siège.

Sans même dénier jeter un regard sur le comédien, il tapote les feuilles de son manuscrit, surligne quelques annotations. Puis avec sa main qu'il agite devant lui, donne ses directives.

— Nous t'écoutons mon mignon. Zoup ! Présente-toi puis après nous enchainerons directe sur tes lignes.

Il bat ses mains, se redresse et se cale au fond de sa chaise en repliant une de ses jambes à l'équerre sur l'autre de façon décontractée. Trop pour le poste qu'il occupe.

Consterné, Milo papillonne des yeux sans comprendre.

Oh là ! C'est qui ce mec franchement ? Faut qu'il se détende les nerfs là… Sinon, ça finira mal.

Les autres le regardent sans lui adresser la parole. Quelques uns se penchent pour chuchoter dieu sait quoi. Le comédien a l'impression de passer en jugement. Transformant sa vexation pour la sublimer, il est poussé par une force surnaturelle qui lui donne de l'assurance. Déterminé, il s'avance au milieu de la pièce, devant une caméra disposée un peu en retrait sur le côté. Un caméraman le film pour ses essais.

Milo se présente, normal jusque là. Les hommes lèvent un sourcil quand ils lisent son CV et apprennent que c'est un acteur porno. L'affaire se corse. Le jeune homme les toise de son regard meurtrier : s'ils ne sont pas contents qu'ils aillent se faire voir chez les grecs !

Eaque secoue sa main en lui indiquant de continuer.

Milo s'exécute peu rassuré d'un coup sur la scène dramatique qu'il doit réciter. Réciter ainsi que faire vivre.

Vivre. Euphémisme. Il vibre littéralement en s'accaparant l'espace vide de cette pièce dénué de fioriture. Il consterne son assistance qui reste impassible malgré le ressenti de chaque. Milo fait l'amour à son texte. Ni plus ni moins. Il incarne ce personnage à la perfection sans s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il se plonge dans son univers à cet instant T. Les murmures reprennent. Camus dit quelque chose à Shiryu en posant sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas être entendu des autres. L'écrivain s'hypnotise sur cet individu, ne détachant pas ses yeux de son jeu, de ses mots, de sa bouche qui se meut pour transcender son texte. Ses phrases.

Une fois son texte déclamé, Eaque ordonne de poursuivre avec la scène osée. Il donnera la réplique à un autre acteur embauché pour l'occasion. Le faire valoir en l'occurrence. D'habitude cela ne lui pose aucun problème, il enlève son pantalon et hop. Allons-y Guingan !

Mais là il se braque un peu. Ces gens « bien pensants » vont juger de ses performances intimes mais aussi de sa plastique. Milo hésite, alors le réalisateur intervient sans tact.

— Enlève ton haut mon bichon que l'on puisse tâter la marchandise.

— Pardon ? demande Milo assez sèchement.

— Tu es sourd ? J'ai dit enlève ton maillot que l'on voit comment tu es proportionné. Tu peux garder le bas.

— Encore heureux, lâche l'acteur.

Eaque fronce les sourcils, s'avance sur sa chaise et répond vivement.

— Oh oh… Ne fais pas les prudes, hein s'il te plait… Nous connaissons tous le milieu d'où tu viens. Tu passes tes journées à poil, alors pour aujourd'hui, ravale ta pudeur et déballe tout.

Milo déglutit difficilement… Là s'il s'écoutait, il grimperait sur la table pour lui exploser la figure. Comment se permet-il de lui parler sur ce ton ?

— Mr Akarsana, pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de respecter les gens qui se présentent parmi nous ? Depuis le début de la journée, nous devons supporter votre manque de savoir vivre. Je pense que nous saturons tous. Merci.

Bing ! Cet inconnu vient de lui clouer le bec. Milo regarde le match et compte les points mentalement.

— Mr Serroux de Touque, veuillez rester à votre place je vous prie… Nous aussi nous vous supportons depuis ce matin, alors que votre place n'est pas ici. J'aimerais terminer ce casting pour aller manger. Merci, attaque Eaque.

— Mais si vous arrêteriez vos commentaires impolis nous aurions fini depuis longtemps.

— Il me cherche le pingouin ? feule Eaque.

Pharaon le retient par le bras tandis que le réalisateur se lève. Nullement impressionné, Camus demeure de marbre les bras croisés.

Il s'adresse à Milo.

— Vous pouvez continuer Mr Mólis. Nous vous écoutons. Cet acteur va vous donner la réplique. Nous arrêterons la scène au baiser c'est tout.

Avec un large sourire, le concerné le remercie.

Et il enchaine la scène suivante. Qui est une scène de ménage. Les personnages sont censés se disputer sur leurs origines mutuelles et sur l'amour qui les unis, puis ils doivent s'embrasser passionnément pour juger de la sensualité du futur héros. Rien de bien compliqué comme scène chaude. Milo s'exécute et Shiryu ne détache ses yeux de cet acteur qui incarne son personnage. Il est là. Présent, décrochant des étoiles aux spectateurs et imposant son charisme fracassant. Son jeu est brillantissime, mais ça le principal intéressé ne le sait pas.

Thanatos baille tandis que Pharaon et Mime semblent captivés.

Doko s'en fiche.

Camus et Eaque restent sans réaction. Cependant ils sont tout de même attentifs.

Le réalisateur frappe dans ses mains.

— Bon aller, c'est bien terminé ! Mr Milo…

— Mr Mólis.

— Pardon ?

— Mon nom de famille est Mr Mólis et non Milo. Ca c'est mon prénom…

— Quelle idée de s'appeler comme ça aussi ? Bref on s'en fiche. Mr Mólis c'est bon on arête pour aujourd'hui. J'ai faim. Allons déjeuner.

— Mais quel toupet j'hallucine ! se révolte Milo. Vous vous comportez toujours comme un abruti ou c'est spécial pour les castings ?

— Quoi !? Mais je ne vous permets pas petit merdeux ! Si vous croyez que je vais vous prendre dans la distribution vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil ! Retournez à vos longs métrages graveleux, le cinéma n'a pas besoin de vous.

— Oh mais avec plaisir… Votre film vous pouvez vous le carrer où je pense.

— Ce n'est pas à vous de décidez seul Mr Akarsana, intervient Camus. Ce film découle de l'œuvre de Shiryu. Il a son mot à dire et qui compte plus que le votre. Il y aura des délibérations et Mr Mólis a sa chance comme les autres. On ne juge pas quelqu'un sur ses paroles mais sur son jeu.

— De quoi je me mêle ? Parce que votre père est influant dans le monde de l'édition vous vous pensez tout permis ? Mais sachez que sur les plateaux c'est moi et uniquement moi le dirigeant et le chef ! Parce que sans moi il n'y a pas de film, crache Eaque.

— Et dois-je vous rappelez que sans livre il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, donc pas de scénario pour _votre film_ ? renchérit Camus.

— Nous avons assez perdus de temps comme cela, s'immisce Thanatos. Nous verrons en ce qui concerne le choix des acteurs principaux. En attendant nous vous remercions Mr Mólis pour votre participation. Nous vous tiendrons au courant. La matinée se clôt.

Eaque se lève vexé, puis part dans son honneur bafoué suivi de ses employés – à savoir Pharaon et Mime – qui cavalent derrière lui.

Camus reste pour discuter avec Doko et son protégé, tandis que Milo sort des _Studios 17_.

* * *

Dehors, la brise douce le rafraichit. En plein mois de mai, le printemps devient chaleureux et puis sa montée d'adrénaline lui a procuré une petite fièvre. Déjà à cause du stress de son passage, puis son altercation avec ce réalisateur odieux. D'ailleurs il ne sait quoi en penser. Milo s'allume une cigarette en s'abritant du vent qui l'éteint immanquablement. Est-ce une bonne idée d'avoir postulé pour ce rôle ? Enfin un des deux rôles principaux… Il ne sait même pas pour lequel il pourrait être retenu.

En a-t-il véritablement envie de jouer dedans ? Sa vie changerait certes, mais peut être pas en bien… Ses pensées dérivent sur ce réalisateur là… Cet Eaque de malheur. Pour qui se prend-t-il sans déconner ? S'il doit supporter ses remarques et son comportement désobligeant pendant six mois, il risque de le tuer. Quel affreux personnage. Il revoit ce jeune auteur, Shir quelque chose… Il n'a pas l'air français. Sa jeunesse le surprend, comment un garçon de son âge peut-il écrire de pareilles choses ? Il n'a quasiment rien dit de la séance mais le dévisageait avec ses yeux menthe à l'eau. Pour terminer, le jeune homme qui est venu à son secours l'intrigue également. Ce Camus trucmuche n'a montré aucune réaction pendant son jeu mais n'a pas hésité à défier l'autorité de ce réalisateur de mes deux.

Bizarre, bizarre… Bref, Milo tire une taffe de cigarette et regarde son mobile. Sur son écran s'affiche quatre appels en absence et deux fois plus de messages. Le destinataire n'est autre que son manager qui s'angoisse pour son petit poulain. Depuis le temps qu'il suit sa carrière ils sont devenus proches. Kardia s'apparente à un grand frère bienveillant, donc normal qu'il flippe pour Milo. Mais ce dernier n'a pas les résultats de son casting. Sûrement que le rôle lui passera devant le nez après son différent avec monsieur « l'abruti ». Le pire reste à venir : tout raconter à Kardia… Qui piquera une crise monumentale encore une fois ! Il aura droit à un sermon d'une heure sur son avenir incertain et la nécessité de changer de vie.

OoOoO

Sur le chemin du retour, Shiryu reste silencieux. Doko ne cesse de lui poser des questions pour savoir ce qui le travaille.

Camus au volant d'une de ses berlines imposantes ne dit rien non plus. Ces corvées le rebutent au plus haut point ; devoir assister à toutes les étapes de la mise en œuvre de ce film le fatigue. Il préfèrerait rester aux _Editions Aquarius_ pour fignoler l'élaboration des romans de ses auteurs. Les livres lui manquent, mais comment laisser Shiryu se dépatouiller seul dans cette jungle ? Ou plus précisément cette mer infestée de requins. Il s'en voudrait si Hadès Elis profitait de la crédulité et de la jeunesse de Shiryu pour transformer son livre en bouge dégoûtant. Il ne peut pas l'abandonner parce qu'il lui a demandé de venir en France. En insistant lourdement qui plus est. Alors maintenant que le jeune garçon est là, il ne peut le laisser même si Doko veille sur sa carrière. Mieux vaut unir plusieurs forces au rouleau compresseur qu'est la maison de production _Pandémonium Entertainment_.

— Tu en penses quoi alors de cette journée Shiryu ? s'enquiert Camus tout en restant concentré sur la route.

— Je ne sais pas pour être franc… Je n'y connais rien en casting…

— Mais il n'y a pas un acteur qui s'est démarqué à tes yeux ? s'informe Doko.

— Si un… L'avant dernier… Cet homme qui a défié le réalisateur… C'est Dov… C'est tout à fait lui j'en suis sûr, c'est mon Dov comme je me l'imagine…

— Ne te précipite pas s'il te plait Shiryu. Ce n'est que la première journée de casting, demain tu verras peut être d'autres acteurs qui te plairont. Et puis nous devons délibérer. Avec cet Eaque machin chose… Cela me fait peur d'avance. Nous devons nous attendre à des altercations de ce genre, apprend dépité Camus.

— Oui et bien moi je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter ce réalisateur ! s'énerve Doko. Pour qui se prend-il avec ses airs blasés et malpolis ? S'il traite tout le monde comme ça, ça risque de mal tourner je vous le dit…

Shiryu part dans un éclat de rire. Son tintement délicat emplit l'habitacle. Il met sa main devant sa bouche.

— Je te reconnais bien là Doko… Mais s'il te plait, ne t'emporte pas les premières semaines… Attends que tout soit mis en place pour étrangler ce réalisateur.

Doko plisse ses yeux en riant également. Il n'aime pas voir son petit protégé perdu dans ses pensées moroses, s'il se met à plaisanter c'est que son moral revient. Ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire.

Arrivé devant le manoir de son père, Camus se gare.

— Venez manger chez nous, c'est moins impersonnel que l'hôtel ou les restaurants gastronomiques. Par contre… Ne prêtez pas attention au comportement de mon frère Hyõga. Il est comme qui dirait… Un peu foufou. C'est son tempérament. Il va poser plein de questions, Shiryu si ça t'ennuie n'hésite pas à le lui dire pour le recadrer. Il n'est pas méchant mais son enthousiasme déborde et il ne le contient pas toujours.

Shiryu approuve de la tête.

Au déjeuner effectivement le blondin pose des tonnes de questions à Shiryu en ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Il parait extrêmement intéressé par sa vie d'auteur et aussi nippone. On peut au moins lui reconnaître la qualité d'écoute et de passion à l'encontre des nouvelles personnes qu'il rencontre. Curieux de tout, Hyõga veut en savoir plus sur la vie de ce jeune garçon. Il se l'accapare pendant tout le repas, puis demande si la prochaine fois il pourra participer à une séance de travail. Juste pour voir.

— Nous verrons Hyõga, répond Camus en s'essuyant la bouche de manière distinguée.

Il plie sa serviette de table en quatre avant de la poser.

— Shiryu s'il te plait dis oui ! Je serais discret je te le promets.

— Et bien… Je ne sais pas… C'est que… Je n'ai sans doute pas le droit…

— Ne l'embête pas voyons, tu le mets mal à l'aise en insistant de la sorte, s'empresse de dire Camus pour venir en aide au japonais.

— Bon au moins, confirme-moi que tu viendras avec moi en virée ! Je te ferais découvrir la nuit parisienne. Tu verras on s'éclate grave ici, insiste Hyõga.

Camus cale son front dans sa main, coude appuyé sur la table. Son petit frère n'abandonne jamais, quand il a une idée farfelue dans la tête il ne l'a pas aux pieds pour rester poli. Et la pauvre victime de ses assauts n'est autre que le gentil Shiryu qui n'ose visiblement pas le contrarier.

— Bon, Hyõga de toute façon il va avoir du travail. Nous finissons tard pratiquement chaque soir alors je ne pense pas que Shiryu ait envie de sortir pour ne pas dormir de la nuit. Il lui faut du repos aussi. Mais si tu travaillais tu le saurais… envoie Camus.

Son frère ne semble pas vexer puis qu'il le singe en affichant des moues ironiques et en l'imitant en train de prêcher son discours moralisateur.

Shiryu devra sûrement accepter une de ses sorties pour que Hyõga daigne le laisser tranquille.

(suite...)

* * *

Notes :

(1) référence à la mini série _Il est revenu_ de Tommy Lee Wallace, adaptée du roman de Stephen King.

(2) &amp; (3) expressions qui portent malheur dans le domaine du théâtre.

\- Les patronymes _Arès_ et _Mars _se réfèrent les deux au dieu de la Guerre évidement.

\- J'ai choisi le milieu du X pour cette fanfiction parce que tout d'abord, je voyais bien Milo en acteur désinvolte à ses débuts qui veut changer de voie par la suite. Et aussi pour marquer un point : éviter les préjugés sur cette profession qui est souvent ridiculisée ou décriée. Ce sont des êtres humains comme nous tous, avec des aspects sombres.

Je vous prédis plus de mélodrame par la suite, puisque mon histoire ne se veut pas comique. Les thèmes abordés seront durs et d'actualité (j'aime les UA pour ça aussi : relater les problèmes de la vie réelle).

\- Pour conclure, bien évidement que le rival de notre Milo est Kanon ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je ne peux pas me passer des jujus, c'est comme ça. Ils apparaissent un peu partout, mais on ne va pas leur en vouloir ^^


	7. L'écorchure du passé

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Après avoir subi un harcèlement en bonne et due forme (merci petite carambole tu te reconnaîtras, Kanon t'embrasse), je poste la suite de cette fanfiction.

Au départ je voulais le faire plus tard, lorsque j'aurais un peu avancé mais bon… Je plie mais ne romps pas comme dit le vielle adage.

Je remercie individuellement chaque lectrice dans mes RaR en intro parce que c'est important pour moi. Désolée si je me répète.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

RaR :

_Gabrielle_ : merci pour ta review ^^ Alors rassure-toi cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, j'essaie de m'y remettre sérieusement. Je ne sais pas si tu seras là pour la suite mais merci de tout cœur pour tes compliments. J'essaie de décortiquer les personnages et leurs émotions autant que possible.

_Ignis_ : merci pour ta review ^^ les liens c'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à construire pour tout t'avouer. Surtout que je les aime complexes et ambigus, donc je m'y perds aussi, LOL.

_Rimini2_ : merci pour ta review ^^ Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis au travail par ma faute ;) j'espère que tes supérieurs n'ont rien vu.

J'ai hésité à faire de cette rencontre entre Milo et Camus un coup de foudre. Et bien j'ai pris le parti de faire sans, MDR. Tu as raison la suite n'en sera que plus excitante… Sacré Kanon, Milo a de la répartie tu peux le dire, j'adore l'imaginer insolent mais intelligent dans ses propos. Je suis heureuse si Eaque t'énerve :) C'était mon but.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**L'écorchure du passé**

.

Dans son appartement standing, Kanon Arès se prélasse dans son bain. Il s'en fiche de ce rôle mais depuis qu'il sait que son rival postule également pour le même film, son attrait s'éveille. Par pur esprit de contradiction, il veut obtenir ce rôle dorénavant pour évincer Milo et pouvoir le rabaisser une fois de plus.

Depuis qu'il a commencé son métier particulier il l'a pris en horreur. Pourquoi ? Parce que Milo est populaire, talentueux, sympathique, qu'il s'attire les faveurs de tout le monde et en plus, il possède un sérieux atout physiquement parlant… Sa musculature imposante. Tout le monde ne jure que par le beau Milo. Et Milo par ci ! Et Milo par là ! Kanon n'aime pas être le second, l'ombre de quelqu'un. Lui veut briller sous les feux des projecteurs, parce qu'il mérite d'être traité avec égard. C'est lui la vedette et uniquement lui, ok ?

De rage, il éclabousse l'eau et envoie valser ses produits qui sont disposés autour de sa baignoire. De tempérament impulsif, il réagit assez rapidement et vivement aux choses ou émotions qui le dépassent. Et son collègue risque bien de rafler le rôle.

Kanon sort dégoulinant du bain, il se sèche consciencieusement et essore sa longue chevelure épaisse. Ses ondulations pèsent lourd, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Pour se démarquer des autres acteurs, il s'est fait tatoué un dragon marin sur son bas ventre. L'animal se place au centre de dessins tribaux Polynésiens. C'est sa marque de fabrique, comme son rival. Dans ce milieu il faut avoir un signe distinctif pour se faire remarquer, et Kanon en possède un autre… Un piercing un peu tendancieux sur une partie sensible de son corps… Il parait que cela décuple le plaisir de ses partenaires. En tous les cas le jeune homme s'en fiche, son but étant de percer dans ce milieu. Une fois sa mission achevée, il souhaite le quitter pour briller au cinéma, son rêve secret. Pour pouvoir accéder à la reconnaissance qu'il mérite. Mérite pour lui ou bien pour sa famille ?

Depuis toujours il est le mouton noir de la famille Arès. Garçon turbulent, adolescent rebelle, homme écorché. Voilà l'évolution de Kanon. Il recherche l'affection de son grand frère qui ne lui donne pas. Son frère… A l'évocation de ce dernier, notre acteur part dans un rire cynique, jaune, forcé. Il devient caustique pour ne pas tomber dans le pathétique parce que s'il s'écoutait, il prendrait le téléphone pour lui dire qu'il veut le voir, lui crier son manque. Mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Non, Kanon demeure fier en tout état de cause, il ne s'abaissera pas à quémander l'amour de Saga son jumeau. Son jumeau qui l'a renié depuis des années maintenant. Depuis qu'il a su que Kanon évoluait dans ce milieu glauque. Et Saga possède des principes auxquels il ne déroge pas. Le vertueux grand frère, la fierté de la famille. Jamais son grand frère ne déçoit ses proches, il reste irréprochable en permanence et Kanon exècre cette attitude sainte. Lui qui est le contraire de son double. Le cadet rêve de voir son frère redescendre de sa tour divine pour redevenir « humain ». Humain et non la réincarnation de la perfection faite homme. Voir ses défauts en plein jour, ses faiblesses aussi. Le voir pleurer dans ses bras, lui demander son aide, son opinion. Enfin quelque chose de similaire. Etre son égal.

En passant près du téléphone, fou de ressentiment, Kanon envoie valdinguer l'appareil contre le mur. Son irascibilité inonde sa personne constamment. Rien ne parvient à le raisonner, il est encore à l'heure actuelle ce petit garçon rempli de doutes et de manques. Manque de reconnaissance, manque d'amour, manque d'affection. Sa mère ne l'a jamais prise dans ses bras, elle ne lui a jamais dit « je t'aime ». Son père était absent de la maison, préférant batifoler avec ses maîtresses plutôt que de profiter de sa famille. Et Saga… Saga le modèle, l'intouchable idole aux valeurs surannées. Il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, son frère s'emmurait dans son succès et sa popularité au collège, puis au lycée. Délaissant son cadet pour sa petite gloire personnelle. Kanon a toujours représenté un frein à son ascension dans la société. Alors, quand le plus âgé a découvert les passe-temps de son jumeau, il l'a tout simplement rayé de sa vie.

Kanon se rappellera longtemps des paroles méprisantes qu'a eu son frère ce jour là.

« Tu n'es qu'un minable. Tu me fais honte, j'ai honte de toi. Ne dis pas que tu es mon frère. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi. Sors de ma vie. »

Mal ? Dire que Kanon a eu mal relève de la douce litote. Non, en entendant ses dires et surtout en voyant l'air condescendant qu'affichait Saga, son cœur se déchira en deux. De haut en bas. Une fissure bien nette, bien précise, faite au scalpel de la condamnation du plus grand. Pas d'appel possible, pas de seconde chance. Kanon fut répudié de la vie de son jumeau, de sa vraie moitié. Maintenant les deux hommes vivent dans la même ville sans se côtoyer, sans se parler. Aux réunions de famille ils se tiennent éloignés, ou inventent de fausses excuses pour esquiver ces corvées. Saga ne daigne pas poser un regard dans sa direction, on dirait qu'il a peur de croiser ses yeux. Ses yeux si expressifs qui lui crient son incompréhension à être rejeté de la sorte. Ses yeux orageux qui hurlent son besoin de se tenir auprès de son frère. Mais immanquablement, Saga ne le regarde pas. Il tourne la tête de l'autre côté pour ne plus devoir faire face à son double.

Alors Kanon tombe dans la déchéance un peu plus chaque jour en s'évertuant à gâcher son avenir.

* * *

Il traine encore en peignoir une cigarette aux lèvres. Il tourne en rond dans son grand loft. Il se positionne en face de sa baie vitrée pour contempler les gens d'en bas. Grâce à ses revenus, il peut s'offrir absolument tout ce qui le tente. L'appât du gain est plus fort que tout et Kanon adore l'argent, le pouvoir qui en découle. Il n'apprécie pas que ça. La notoriété aussi l'attire comme un papillon qui s'expose à la lumière électrique des lampes. Ces artifices envoûtent littéralement le jeune homme, sa vie dépravée en est une preuve : il lui faut toujours plus de sensation, de reconnaissance, de flatterie et de fric.

Fric, sexe et drogue dictent la vie de Kanon.

Le problème c'est qu'il se débat dans un cercle vicieux, à vouloir toujours plus, à viser l'inaccessible l'on finit par se briser les ailes. Et Kanon commence à sérieusement accumuler les dettes. Sa dernière acquisition – son bébé comme il l'appelle – lui a coûté les yeux de la tête. Mais maintenant il peut parader dans sa Lamborghini Gallardo 560-4 Spyder blanche tant qu'il veut. Il attire tous les regards. Et pour contenter sa soif de luxe, il lui faut toujours plus d'argent. C'est pour cela qu'il accepte de tourner avec les réalisateurs les plus controversés du milieu. Leurs films sont vraiment plus poussés que les simples films _erotico-pornos_. Il s'adonne à des pratiques hard, réellement hard c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Même si c'est un professionnel, il reste humain malgré tout et parfois ces scènes le rendent quelque peu malade. Oui, malade est le mot qui le définit le mieux. Donc pour oublier, notre jeune homme en perdition s'évade dans des paradis artificiels où il n'a plus son reflet exposé constamment. Son reflet. C'est autre lui. Son frère. Son double.

Parce que, quand Kanon se regarde dans le miroir il y voit forcément l'image de Saga. Saga qui le juge du haut de sa grande perfection. Saga qui ne lui adresse même plus la parole pour lui balancer toute sa nullité en pleine face. Kanon est un jeune homme brisé par la vie, évoluant entre narcissisme exacerbé, ambition démesurée et dégoût de lui-même immodéré.

Le jeune homme prend son téléphone portable pour appeler son ami le plus proche, il a besoin de se vider la tête, là. Impatient, il tapote l'assise du canapé en attendant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

— _Ouais_.

— Salut Angie. Ca va ?

— _Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je suis occupé._

— Si je te dérange tu n'as qu'à me le dire !

— _Bah ouais tu me déranges mon pote. Bon quoi ?_

— Tu fais quoi ? On sort ou bien ?

— _J'étais en charmante compagnie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

— Bon j'ai compris pas la peine d'en dire plus. Aller bonne soirée et à plus, termine Kanon en raccrochant sans autre forme de procès.

Bougon, il se rallume une cigarette et peste contre son ami. Leur relation est tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicale, même si les deux personnages sont bourrus et possèdent tous deux un côté brut de décoffrage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son portable sonne. Angelo bien évidement.

Kanon décroche en affichant un air blasé.

— Quoi !? Je croyais que tu étais occupé.

— _Oui bah je l'ai renvoyé la miss. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller._

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, tu étais tellement occupé. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta soirée et que tu me le reproches après.

— _C'est fait si tu veux savoir ! Tu viens de me la gâcher, je n'ai pas eu le temps de conclure. Bon, arrête de gueuler, je passe chez toi._

— Quand ?

— _Pour le réveillon du nouvel An… Maintenant vieux ronchon !_

— Ok à toute.

— _Ouais à tal'._

* * *

Kanon ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en posant son téléphone sur la table basse. Angelo peut paraître inabordable pour certains mais pas pour lui. Sous ses airs de macho égocentrique se cache un véritable ami, un homme sur qui on peut compter. Enfin, sur qui lui peut compter. Parce qu'Angelo ne se montre pas aussi prévenant avec n'importe qui. Il reste l'archétype du « salaud parfait » pour le reste des gens. Bourru, grossier, de mauvaise fois, agressif. Voilà les caractéristiques d'Angelo Bartolli, italien de son état.

En attendant son ami, il décortique les différentes propositions de films pour les mois à venir. Il en reçoit beaucoup maintenant, son agent n'est pas avare de publicité le concernant. Les scénarios sont tous aussi scabreux les uns que les autres et Kanon se retrouvera dans des positions plus que compromettantes… Quelques fois – beaucoup plus ces temps-ci – il en a assez de ces histoires abracadabrantes. L'unique but étant de le voir se contorsionner entre soumission et domination. Plus il enchaîne les contrats, plus il se perd. Aspros l'a mis en enfilade pour ce long métrage parce qu'il a eu vent de ce projet en espionnant ses collègues. Son manager n'est pas des plus affables quand il s'agit d'affaire. Il a volé l'info à un de ses homologues, Kardia pour être exacte. Résultat, Aspros l'a rencardé pour cette audition. Audition dont il se fiche éperdument. Mais en voyant son rival Milo postuler aussi, une envie capricieuse est montée en lui. Vu qu'il n'est pas sûr de ses talents, il faudra trouver un autre moyen pour parvenir à décrocher ce rôle. Il se promet de s'y employer dès le lendemain.

On frappe bruyamment à la porte. Kanon se lève pour constater que son ami est là, il n'aura pas mis longtemps à venir. Il arrive les bras chargés de pizzas et de bières.

— J'en avais mis au frais tu sais, déclare l'acteur en débarrassant Angelo.

— Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il t'en restait… Et dans le doute j'en ai apporté. Bon tu faisais quoi ?

Angelo détaille la pièce, il voit le téléphone fracassé à terre, puis des papiers gisant au sol.

— Tu te morfondais encore sur ton frère ou tu nous a piqué une crise d'hystérie encore ? interroge l'italien.

Kanon tique, il lui envoie un regard de _killer_ puis rétorque durement.

— Je ne suis pas hystérique ! C'est pour les meufs ça, Oh ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Et puis Saga j'en ai rien à foutre ! Qu'il fasse sa vie.

— Ouais c'est ça… On ne me la fait pas à moi. Enfin j'en ai rien à fiche de ton frangin, un jour peut être que tu trouveras le courage de te confronter à lui une bonne fois pour toute. Quand tu auras retrouvé tes burnes ! lance Angelo en s'avachissant sur le canapé.

Kanon lui tend une canette.

— Bois. Ca t'évitera de déblatérer des conneries.

* * *

Quelques jours après Kanon a rendez-vous avec son manager. Il se rend dans son agence pour le rencontrer. Quand il rentre, il voit Aspros en train d'hurler sur son assistante, la mine complètement révulsée. Il est assez exécrable quand l'envie lui prend. Il congédie la malheureuse et se tourne vers son protégé.

— Assieds-toi Kanon.

Kanon s'exécute nonchalamment dans une posture décontractée comme à son habitude. Le plus âgé le dévisage pendant de longues minutes sans prendre la parole, son vis-à-vis en fait de même.

Kanon prend un objet de décoration du bureau et joue avec.

— C'est un Rubicon Kanon, laisse tu ne pourras jamais en venir à bout.

— Dis tout de suite que je suis idiot !

— Non, mais la réflexion n'est pas ta principale qualité.

Kanon jette le cube sur le meuble qui vient tomber à l'autre bout du bureau.

— Si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour te dire que tu as été retenu pour passer l'étape suivante des castings.

— Quel casting ?

— Celui pour lequel je me démène pour te faire rentrer ! Suis un peu ! Tu m'exaspères !

Pendant qu'il parle, Kanon singe son manager en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

— Arrête de te foutre de moi s'il te plait ! Bon. Je ne sais par quel miracle tu as été retenu mais le résultat est là. Défonce-toi pour la suite et évince ce Milo de pacotille !

— No souci ! répond Kanon en prenant un accent anglais.

— La suite va être compliquée et plus corsée… Je ne te vois pas passer la seconde phase…

— Merci, quelle confiance !

— Non mais ne te vexe pas, mais tes talents sont plus sur le plan horizontal que vertical si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et Milo lui sait interpréter un texte. Pas comme toi.

Kanon se lève d'un bon vexé. Il frappe de son poing le bureau.

— Continue de m'insulter vas-y ! Tu veux que je te démolisse ?

Aspros ne se départit pas de son assurance. Il croise ses mains devant lui puis riposte calmement.

— Ecoute mon tout beau… Je ne remets pas en cause tes capacités intellectuelles… Mais avoue que tu n'as jamais eu à te confronter au monde du spectacle à proprement parlé. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de tourner avec un grand réalisateur. Et Eaque a la réputation d'être terrible. Un vrai tyran despotique et tout le toutim. C'est un homme abject, mais il a du talent. Il te sublimera à l'écran, il pourrait te projeter au devant de la scène. Entre ses mains, n'importe quel acteur au rabais devient une étoile. Et toi Kanon tu deviendras cette étoile… Mais il faut mettre toutes les chances de ton côté… Donc…

— Donc quoi ? Tu me suggères de coucher avec lui ?

— Non inutile. Il n'est pas malléable, on ne peut le corrompre. Non, j'ai une autre idée… Il va y avoir un gala de charité pour une œuvre caritative sur la misère des enfants dans le monde. Enfin une de ces conneries habituelles. Nous allons y aller les deux pour te faire voir aux yeux de la jet-set. Je te présenterai comme la nouvelle étoile montante du cinéma avant-gardiste. Nous ne révèlerons pas ta véritable identité. Là bas se trouvera un jeune mécène qui alimente les caisses du cinéma…

Devant la mine perplexe de Kanon, Aspros détaille son plan.

— Je sais que Julian Solo est un grand adepte de l'art en tout genre. Peinture, sculpture, cinéma, littérature, photographie et j'en passe. Il possède un empire colossal et ne sait plus quoi faire de son fric. Il le dilapide dans des œuvres de bienfaisances aussi. Bref, engouffre-toi dans cette brèche. Si tu t'acoquines avec lui et que tu lui dis que tu es un acteur et tout le blabla habituel, il pourra te pistonner.

— Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ça pour percer dans le cinéma !? crie Kanon.

— Ah oui ! Clairement oui mon petit ! Alors… Tu en penses quoi de mon idée ?

— Si je comprends bien… Je dois coucher avec ce Julian Solo pour le manipuler et me faire pistonner ?

— Tu as compris ! Alléluia ! God save Kanon !

— Te fous pas de moi ! C'est de la prostitution ni plus ni moins !

— Et alors ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, non !? Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer à l'oie blanche avec moi ! Tu donnes ton cul déjà à n'importe qui, alors pour une fois dans ta vie rends-le utile à quelque chose ! Qu'il te serve. Et je te demande bien plus… Tu deviendras amant avec ce Julian. Ca ne peut être que bénéfique pour ta future carrière, crois-moi. De plus il est blindé de tune, il te passera tout tes caprices.

Vexé mais aussi intéressé par ce plan machiavélique, Kanon croise les bras en défiant Aspros du regard. Il assistera à ce gala de charité mais si ce Julian Solo se révèle être un vieux croulant dégueulasse, il ne se forcera pas à coucher avec lui.

OoOoO

**_Manoir Serroux de Touque_**

Camus peaufine les détails de la prochaine phase des castings avec Shiryu et Doko. Etalées devant eux sur la table, toutes les photos des candidats retenus. Ils en vont de leurs commentaires. En homme organisé, Camus met au propre les annotations qu'il a pris lors de la première sélection. Il rédige ses commentaires sur chaque fiche créée pour chaque acteur avec leur photo en haut de page.

Doko se moque gentiment de la maniaquerie de l'éditeur.

— Il ne manque plus que leurs tailles et leurs mensurations.

— Mais j'ai leur description physique, j'ai pris soin de regarder leur CV ainsi que leur book et j'ai tout noté sur un cahier. Je n'ai plus qu'à tout condenser sur chaque fiche.

— Et ça te sers à quoi ?

Camus tique au tutoiement inapproprié. Il relève la tête ainsi qu'un de ses sourcils pour appuyer son ennui.

— Nous sommes obligés de nous tutoyer ?

— Oui. On travaille ensemble sept jour sur sept quasiment… On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, cela ne me choque pas de te tutoyer. Pourquoi, cela te pose un problème ?

— Un peu, grommèle Camus.

Doko donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme en s'écriant.

— Aller, décoince-toi ! Ca ne va pas te tuer de me tutoyer. Et puis tu le fais bien avec Shiryu.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose. Shiryu est plus jeune que moi. De plus nous collaborons ensemble depuis un certain temps.

— Oh… A bas les convenances et le protocole. Tu es trop à cheval là-dessus Camus, débride-toi s'il te plait !

— Je ferais un effort, apprend l'homme de lettre.

— Bon revenons-en à nos moutons, poursuit le manager. Ca te sert à quoi de passer les acteurs au peigne fin et de connaître leurs mensurations ?

— Outre leur performance d'acteur, il est important de ne négliger aucun détail. Pour la suite de l'aventure j'essaie d'associer déjà des couples probables. Donc il ne faut pas qu'ils diffèrent trop niveau physique. Tu vois… Et puis c'est un bon moyen de se souvenir de qui est qui.

Shiryu s'empare de la photographie de Milo, l'homme qui l'a conquis.

— C'est lui que je veux pour le rôle de Dov ! affirme le jeune garçon.

— Tu es sûr ? s'informe Doko. Pour quelle raison lui plus qu'un autre ? Attends, il reste encore la deuxième phase du casting.

— Mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je le sens c'est tout. Je sais que c'est lui, quand cet acteur a récité son texte je l'ai vu… Les traits de Dov, ses expressions, sa façon de parler, sa gestuelle tout ! Tout ! C'est lui, c'est Dov et je le veux pour mon film !

Les deux hommes restent abasourdis. Jamais le japonais ne s'exprime aussi vivement. Il est animé par la flamme sacrée de la création. Shiryu s'affirme pour la réalisation de son projet. Satisfait, Camus approuve dans un geste de nuque en demeurant muet. Il est content de voir que son poulain suit ses conseils, ne pas hésiter à braver l'opinion d'autrui pour imposer son point de vue.

— Bien, Shiryu tu as choisi ton premier rôle. Cependant il reste le second à pourvoir, donc attelons-nous à cette tâche, clôture Camus.

Hyõga entre tout guilleret dans le petit salon aménagé en bureau pour l'occasion. Il est en train de boire une canette de soda.

— Ah Shiryu je suis heureux de te voir ça va ?

— Hyõga tu nous déranges. Ne pourrais-tu pas revenir plus tard ? envoie Camus un tantinet agacé.

— Pourquoi ?

L'intrus s'assoit autour de la table en sirotant bruyamment son Coca cola.

— Oh vous faites quoi ?

— On choisit… Pfff, bon que veux-tu ? s'exaspère Camus.

— Je voulais inviter Shiryu à passer la soirée avec moi dans les endroits branchés de la capitale. Ne t'inquiète pas Mumu, Aphrodite viendra avec nous.

L'éditeur siffle entre ses dents et ravale sa salive. Il adore son petit frère mais pas quand celui-ci intervient à tout bout de champ lors de ses séances de travail.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu demanderas à Shiryu de t'accompagner dans une de tes virées plus tard. Pour le moment nous sommes occupés, peux-tu nous laisser tranquille ?

— Oui ok.

Le blond se lève et pose sa main sur l'épaule du japonais.

— Alors Shiryu tu es d'accord ? Bon je t'en reparle tout à l'heure je vois que je dérange… Bon courage !

Sans transition, l'écrivain enchaîne.

— Je voudrais quand même revoir le jeu de ce Milo si c'est possible. Peut-on le convoquer une deuxième fois ?

— Je pense oui, personne ne sait que tu as pris ta décision, rassure son éditeur.

Les trois hommes terminent leurs délibérations jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Le soir le pauvre Shiryu ne peut s'extraire de l'attitude gluante de Hyõga. Sous prétexte qu'ils ont presque le même âge le deuxième insiste lourdement pour emmener son nouveau compère en virée. Il n'a pas une minute pour lui, il vit à cent à l'heure et profite de tous les privilèges que son titre lui permet. Par conséquent, les fêtes sont devenues un passe-temps primordial pour lui.

Résigné, le japonais capitule. Ils attendent Aphrodite qui vient les chercher pour les emmener. Camus lui demande expressément de les avoir à l'œil au cas où. Connaissant la désinvolture de son jeune frère, mieux vaut rester prudent.

Les trois compères se rendent dans un restaurant branché de la capitale. Tout se déroule bien, sans évènements aucun. Puis ils se rendent dans un bar hype pour montrer au japonais les différentes ambiances urbaines de ces soirées. Ils enchainent deux ou trois bars encore. Forcément, Hyõga s'alcoolise au passage sous les yeux incrédules de Shiryu qui n'abuse de rien. D'ailleurs il se sent mal à l'aise, pas dans son milieu. Il n'a de cesse de penser à sa fiancée coincée au pays, tandis qu'il voit son nouvel ami se faire draguer par toute sorte de personnes étranges. Aphrodite n'est pas en reste, il retrouve des connaissances à lui du gratin people et part dans des conversations animées sur les derniers scoops du moment. La fin de soirée s'annonce, Shiryu croit bêtement qu'ils vont rentrer… Que nenni, ils se rendent dans une boîte surpeuplée du « tout Paris ». Les verres se suivent, le blond se fait enlever par un bel éphèbe que nul n'a vu débarqué et Aphrodite babille joyeusement.

Sur la piste Hyõga a retrouvé son nouveau petit ami – croit-il – Milo le fameux volcan en éruption. De là s'enchaîne danses collées-serrées et étreintes passionnelles. Ils se mettent à l'abri des regards indiscrets. C'est sans grande surprise que le blond part en catimini avec sa prise, du beau gibier en l'occurrence…

Shiryu le cherche du regard mais ne le trouve pas. Il se rabat sur la personne d'Aphrodite qui cette fois-ci critique quelques confrères ou starlettes bas de gamme. Non inquiet pour l'ex étudiant, notre chroniqueur raccompagne gentiment Shiryu à son hôtel sur les coups de sept heures du matin. Ce qui est rude quand on n'a pas l'habitude de sortir et de passer une nuit blanche. Les yeux cernés, le teint cireux le japonais a juste le temps de prendre une douche avant de retrouver son agent au bar de l'hôtel. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté cette invitation déjà ? Il ne saurait le dire à l'instant précis ou sa tête heurte la vitre de la salle de bain par manque de sommeil… En tout les cas il se jure pour lui-même de ne pas recommencer de sitôt.

(suite...)


	8. Multiples facettes

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Alors, je ne spame pas le fandom, juste, je poste tout ce que j'ai, ce qui comprend les chapitres de mes deux UA en cours. Plus une fic terminée avec un pairing inédit pour moi.

Ca fait beaucoup de PerigrinTouque je sais mais bon, c'est un pseudo fabuleux autant en faire profiter tout le monde.

Non je déconne.

C'est important de terminer ce que l'on commence, je n'ai pas pu le faire avec mes histoires pour l'instant, donc je restitue le travail fournis pour mes fanfics.

Il restera un OS sur Minos et Albafica oblige, et après rideau.

J'ai fait le tour de ce que je devais, cependant Saint Seiya restera mon fandom de prédilection, le premier. Quand je reviendrais, ça sera encore avec mon OTP. Il faut bien se contenter et écrire ce qui nous plait. Je ne m'avancerais pas à dire que c'est fini puisque l'inspiration est capricieuse. Mes doudous me manqueraient de trop.

RaR :

_Abella_ : merci pour ta review ^^ Ton avis me touche crois-moi, je me suis spécialisée dans les UA sans le vouloir, alors ton commentaire me va droit au cœur. Est-ce que le contact entre Milo et Camus sera bon ? A voir… MDR.

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinTouque.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Multiples facettes**

.

**_Studio 17 de la Plaine Saint Denis_**

La deuxième journée de casting s'enchaîne, Kanon a été convié à revenir pour une deuxième prestation. Sans oublier d'écouter les précieux conseils de son agent, il s'y rend de bonne grâce. Il fait son bout d'essai, rien de mirobolant en soit. Comment arriver à capter l'attention des gens dans la salle ? Lui aussi prend des cours de comédie mais ses talents n'égalent pas ceux de son rival, avouons-le.

Personne ne se prononce, il ne peut lire aucune expression satisfaite ou déçue sur les visages des jurés. Kanon détaille Eaque, ce réalisateur talentueux… Selon les rumeurs qui courent à son sujet, on dit de lui que c'est un homme rustre, exigeant, qu'il pousse à bout ses acteurs au bord de la rupture nerveuse. Il n'hésite pas à les secouer pour faire ressortir ce qu'ils cachent au fond de leurs tripes. D'un côté notre acteur aurait envie de se laisser encadrer par cet homme mais d'un autre côté, si les dires sont vrais le concernant, il n'a pas la moindre envie de faire jaillir ses démons face à la caméra. Parce que précisément ils mettraient en scène sa relation chaotique avec son frère. Mais Kanon sait pertinemment que pour devenir un bon, non, un excellent acteur il faut aller fouiller au plus profond de soi-même et ne pas hésiter à s'exhiber devant la caméra. Et on ne parle pas de physique mais de psyché. Il faut offrir au public un bout de soit, un bout de sa vie, de ses pensées les plus intimes. Alors si pour devenir cet acteur performant Kanon doit laisser transparaître ses failles, il le fera. Surtout si Eaque le met en avant… Mais avant de prendre en compte toutes ces considérations, il doit briller devant les hommes de la production pour décrocher ce foutu rôle à la con !

Kanon se reprend. Bon, ça suffit la déconnade. Il est temps de montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité. Il est temps de faire ses preuves, il n'aura sans doute plus une deuxième chance. Qui plus est, il se doit de battre ce maudit Milo sur son propre terrain. Sans le savoir – parce que le premier rôle est déjà attribué – il doit jouer deux scènes différentes. En interprétant Klaus, le soldat SS. Et ce rôle lui sied à merveille, puisque cette tendance dominatrice, voire tyrannique ressurgit des traits du jeune homme. Alors il souffle, demande une autre chance de poursuivre. Le cœur battant la chamade, il darde ses yeux orageux dans ceux d'Eaque, l'homme à convaincre. Le leader, le réalisateur, le « maître ».

Eaque claque des mains.

— Reprenons, reprenons. Concentre-toi mon tout beau, tu n'auras pas de troisième chance, dit-il en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Il mordille son stylo en passant au crible le moindre détail de la physionomie de Kanon.

— Tu reprends depuis le début et tu enchaineras avec la scène hot. Compris ?

— Oui monsieur, répond l'acteur tout fébrile et contraint de s'en remettre à cet inconnu.

Eaque tape une nouvelle fois dans ses mains, c'est une manie chez lui, puis lève le menton en signe de départ.

Et notre hardeur sulfureux recommence sa scène. Un mot, deux, trois. Les phrases se suivent, roulent sous sa langue. Kanon se permet même de prendre l'accent tudesque, ce qui lui va comme un gant. Shiryu peine sans mal à se l'imaginer dans son uniforme militaire, avec son képi. Klaus, Kanon. Kanon, Klaus tout va très vite dans l'esprit du japonais. Klaus, Dov… Et ainsi de suite. Quant à notre héros il y va franchement, à cette instant il ne connaît plus le mot « mesure » il donne tout. Tout ce qu'il a au fond de ses entrailles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se met à nu devant des inconnus. A nu, à poil. Son âme se retrouve décortiquée et dépourvue d'habillage, il est lui… Cet homme fragile sous des airs de teigneux revêche, de provocateur. Là il ne pense plus aux apparences, car là devant lui ne se tient pas un autre comédien pour lui donner la réplique mais Saga. Son frère. Debout face à lui, il ne débite pas son texte mais tous les reproches voilés qui se terrent au creux de ses regrets. Il balance tout, tout, tout. Le visage de Saga s'imprime devant ses yeux humides puisqu'il lâche tout ce qui le ravage au fond de lui, devant la scène.

Et Eaque justement en prend plein les yeux. Cet homme est juste… Hallucinant, se dit le réalisateur. Cet écorché, ce diamant brut qui tranche, qui coupe, il pourra le tailler en un joyau étincelant de milles feux. Et Kanon continue, éclate les lois de la comédie en morceaux, ses gestes se joignent à ses paroles. Il incarne Klaus à la perfection. Eaque se met debout et tonne fort presque ému.

— Suffit. Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu.

Son ton ne permet pas de deviner s'il est agacé ou enchanté, ses apparences sont trompeuses. Mais il ne peut se contenir plus devant la performance de cet acteur.

— Merci monsieur Arès, nous vous recontacterons dans les plus brefs délais.

Kanon est décontenancé, on vient de le couper dans son élan et il ne sait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Ahuri, il rassemble ses affaires et quitte la pièce sans plus de considération pour les professionnels. Il pense qu'il a tout loupé, dépité il s'en va sans demander son reste. Eaque le voit partir pour ne plus revenir. Alors il se précipite hors de la pièce pour rattraper le jeune talentueux. Il arrive près de la grille des studios quand il tend son bras pour alpaguer Kanon.

— Eh ! Ne pars pas comme un voleur ! s'écrie Eaque à bout de souffle.

Estomaqué, son vis-à-vis se retourne l'air contrarié.

— Pourquoi vous me suivez ? Je croyais que c'était réglé. Vous m'avez jeté comme un chien tout à l'heure. Je ne conviens pas pour le rôle basta. Pas la peine de me courir après.

— Mais tu dis des idioties mon mignon ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je t'ai jeté, hein ? Au contraire, ta performance m'a époustouflé. Et c'est rien de le dire.

— Vraiment ? Sans déconner ?

— Vraiment je t'assure ! Je ne suis pas habitué à de tels élans tu demanderas à mes collaborateurs si tu ne me crois pas… Ecoute, je n'ai pas le monopole des votes pour le casting mais je peux te jurer que je ferais mon possible pour convaincre ce Camus de malheur que tu es le comédien qu'il nous faut pour ce rôle. Tu peux me faire confiance ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir de la distribution.

— Mais… Je ne suis pas un acteur professionnel !

— Et alors ? Tu as quelque chose en plus… Je ne sais pas quoi, ce n'est pas facile de l'expliquer. Ces choses là sont instinctives. Alors, n'abandonne pas espoir. Quand je te dis que je te recontacte très vite ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air.

— Entendu… conclut le jeune homme.

Il rentre chez lui. Dans le métro il se questionne. Sa vie changerait-elle finalement ? Peut être qu'en devenant un acteur reconnu et respectable, son frère le reconnaîtra… Il aura la considération qu'il mérite. Mais, la mérite-t-il ?

OoOoO

**_Manoir Serroux de Touque_**

Camus est contrarié par l'attitude de son frère. Hormis le fait qu'il ait abandonné son protégé parmi la jungle urbaine l'autre soir, son comportement est inadmissible. Il fait n'importe quoi. Monsieur Hyõga batifole à droite, à gauche… Part avec ses amis on ne sait où, rentre à des heures pas possible – voire ne rentre pas du tout – sans se soucier de ses parents ni des convenances. Il s'adonne à ses passe-temps, ses loisirs en toute légèreté. Ce qui embête l'aîné c'est de voir son cadet ne pas se préoccuper de son avenir, il ne pense pas au lendemain. Il croit que la vie est une immense fête qui ne finit jamais.

Il a abandonné ses études, bon passons. Mais il faudrait qu'il se reprenne en main tant qu'il est encore temps. Il ne va pas passer le dernier semestre à ne rien faire tout de même ?

Ce matin au petit déjeuner c'est soupe à la grimace. Le patriarche est déjà parti travailler, seul Eulalie, Hyõga et Camus sont présents. Le blond se beurre ses toasts en parlant de sa dernière virée avec ses amis justement, devant sa mère qui l'écoute attentivement. On dirait qu'elle le soutient dans sa procrastination !

Agacé, Camus coupe court la conversation en s'immisçant entre deux phrases.

— Et tu comptes faire quoi de ton année Hyõga ?

— Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Camus ?

— Mais de ton avenir. J'ai l'impression que je suis le seul ici qui me préoccupe de ton sort. Cela ne te pose aucun problème de voir père et moi aller travailler pendant que tu perds ton temps à ne rien faire ?

Le blond bat des paupières et affiche une moue contrite. Il pince ses lèvres.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre… Je n'y ai pas réfléchi j'ai le temps, argumente le cadet.

— Le temps dis-tu… Tu prends la vie par-dessus la jambe. Tu ne connais rien des réalités Hyogi. Quand tu seras confronté au monde du travail, cela te fera bizarre. Je peux te l'assurer.

— Mumu… Pourquoi tu me parles de ça voyons ? demande innocemment le blond. Je reviens à peine d'Angleterre, laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer…

— T'habituer à quoi ? Au décalage horaire ? Au climat ? Ne te moque pas de moi, cela va bientôt faire trois mois que tu es revenu. Il serait grand temps de te chercher une autre voie et de prospecter pour la rentrée prochaine dans les universités qui voudront bien de toi ! Tu peux encore rattraper ton retard en prenant des cours cet été.

— Quoi ? Mais t'hallucines, hein ! réplique Hyõga en tapant du poing sur la table et en se levant. Mère dites quelque chose je vous en prie ! Camus est en train de diriger ma vie !

— Arrête de te réfugier sous les jupons de notre mère ! Tu es un adulte prends tes responsabilités et va bosser !

— Tu es trop psychorigide calme-toi ! Détends-toi un peu, tu ne sais pas t'amuser dans la vie Camus. Tu vas finir vieux garçon avant l'heure.

Eulalie ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder tour à tour ses deux fils se chamailler comme des chiffonniers. Elle ne peut rien leur refuser et ne souhaite pas prendre parti. Depuis qu'elle élève Hyõga et Isaak elle se refuse à les frustrer ou les réprimander. Alors elle leur passe tout depuis toujours. Elle regarde ses fils en plissant les yeux et en souriant, pose sa tasse de café puis se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

— Camus mon enfant, je sais que vous voulez bien faire et que vous vous inquiétez pour l'avenir de votre frère. Je le conçois totalement. Je suis de votre avis mais… Hyõga traverse une phase difficile, il se cherche dans la vie comprenez-vous ? Nous devons l'épauler sans le brusquer. Et de lui crier dessus et de lui mettre une pression perpétuelle ne vas pas le pousser à aller de l'avant. Laissons-lui du temps. Il trouvera sa voie j'en suis persuadée. N'est-ce pas mon chaton ? s'adressant à son deuxième fils.

Qui vient de ce pas entourer sa mère de ses bras affectueusement en lui déposant un baiser sur son front.

— Oui mère. Vous avez entièrement raison… Merci de me soutenir et de me comprendre aussi bien. Camus me met la pression c'est exactement ça. Tu vois Mumu, inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai tout mon temps.

Résigné, l'éditeur porte sa main sur son front et se la passe sur son visage comme pour effacer les dernières paroles absurdes de sa mère et de son frère. Il n'est pas aidé vraiment… Peut être qu'Isaak parviendrait à le résonner. Il a toujours eu une bonne influence sur son cadet. Seulement il n'est pas là, il faudra faire avec comme on dit. Et Hyõga continue de papouiller sa mère en frottant son front contre le sien, comme les esquimaux. Décidément il ne comprendra jamais ces élans de tendresse niais de ses pairs. Lui n'a pas besoin de ça pour vivre.

Il s'apprête à franchir le pas de la porte quand son frère l'interpelle.

— Camus, attends ! Tu es fâché ?

— Non Hyõga.

— Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu… Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi, on oublie d'accord ?

— Oui, soupir le plus âgé. Je dois y aller.

— Attends j'ai… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… J'aimerais te le présenter si tu veux bien…

— Je n'ai pas le temps là, nous en reparlerons une autre fois veux-tu ?

— Oui mais c'est important. Je crois que je suis amoureux et j'aimerais avoir ton opinion. Tu sais bien analyser les gens toi, tu ne te trompes pratiquement jamais.

— Hyõga, que les choses soient claires : tu mènes ta vie amoureuse comme bon te semble. Tu sais pertinemment que je n'approuve pas ton mode de vie mais c'est le tien et je le respecte. Maintenant que tu me demandes de rencontrer tes… Tes… Tes…

— Mes petits copains ? Dis-le ce n'est pas une honte.

— Tes petits copains si tu veux… Bon, tout ça pour te dire que je n'ai aucunement l'envie de les rencontrer. Ne m'oblige pas à prendre part dans ta vie amoureuse, cela doit rester privé.

— Mais je te dis que je suis amoureux de lui ! Ce n'est pas une passade. Il compte à mes yeux et j'aimerais te le présenter. Si dans un avenir lointain les choses deviennent plus sérieuses, il fera parti de la famille.

Camus n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il reste abasourdi par cette révélation, lui qui d'habitude garde son calme à toute épreuve, dans ce cas précis les bras lui en tombent. Il reste pétrifié, la bouche grande ouverte et roule des yeux au ciel.

— Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Présenter… Un… Un… Homme pour officialiser ton union ? Mais c'est du grand délire ! Redescends de ton nuage Hyõga. Dans la famille nul ne s'affiche avec un homme, cela ne fait pas parti des convenances et tu le sais très bien.

— Pourquoi ? Les règles sont faites pour être changées. Et puis nous sommes au XXIème siècle tout de même, j'ai le droit de me mettre en couple avec un homme.

— Hyõga ! le ton frigorifique n'admet aucune réclamation. Je me contrefiche de ta vie privée et encore plus sur le plan sexuel. Mais là ce n'est clairement pas le moment de me retenir pour des broutilles de ce genre. Si tu n'as pas d'autres problèmes dans la vie tant mieux pour toi. Mais sache que moi j'ai des auteurs qui m'attendent et qui comptent sur moi. En définitif, je n'ai pas l'intention de rencontrer ton petit ami officiel ou officieux, est-ce clair ?

— Mais Camus…

— J'ai dit est-ce clair ? Et ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne journée. Au revoir.

Et il claque la porte pour clore la discussion, en laissant sur le perron un jeune homme en piteux état sur le plan émotionnel.

* * *

Dans sa voiture, notre éditeur s'interroge sur l'avenir de son frère, sa légèreté le perdra. Ce n'est pas que Camus soit coincé. Loin de là. Si en vérité. Même s'il est tolérant vis-à-vis des autres en général, il ne conçoit pas que dans sa famille quelqu'un possède des mœurs aussi frivoles. De plus, Hyõga avoue des penchants homosexuels. Le mot qui fait mal. Le mot qui reste tabou. Le plus âgé des frères pourrait passer outre mais là cela touche à la réputation de la famille Serroux de Touque. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Passe encore chez monsieur ou madame tout le monde mais pas dans son milieu. Les gens bien pensants – sous-entendez les concierges à l'affut du moindre ragot – s'en serviraient contre eux en mal bien évidement. Et il ne faut surtout pas entacher la réputation de leur prestigieux patrimoine.

Camus se pose des questions tout en allant au travail. Il se demande ce que son frère peut bien trouver de plaisant à s'amouracher d'hommes. Cela provoque quoi comme sensation d'être tenu dans des bras fermes et musclés ? De sentir la bouche d'un homme sur la sienne ? Est-ce doux, rugueux, baveux ? Comment ? Lui n'éprouve pas toutes ces choses et encore moins de désir. En approfondissant ses réflexions il grimace de dégoût. Non, quelle ignominie ! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas à se triturer le cerveau plus longtemps, lui a l'amour inconditionnel de Saori, cela est suffisant. Oui, grandement suffisant. Mais lui, Camus, aime-t-il la jeune fille ?

OoOoO

**_Hôtel du Dragon Impérial_**

Shiryu ajuste sa tenue avant que son éditeur vienne le chercher. Aujourd'hui ils vont visiter un studio et quelques extérieurs pour les futures scènes de son film, le repérage commence. Malheureusement, Mr Akarsana sera là… La poisse ! Il tient à participer puisque le grand manitou supervise toutes les étapes des films qu'il entreprend. Etonnant que personne ne l'ai trucidé depuis le temps qu'il travaille dans le milieu. Ce personnage antipathique lui déplait au plus haut point. De surcroît, le garçon ne sait pas encore s'imposer comme le lui a conseillé Camus. Sa timidité l'en empêche. Il aimerait tellement pourvoir dire ce qui ne va pas au bon moment. Quoi que là il doit avouer qu'il est fier de lui : il a su imposer le choix de son acteur principal, un grand pas de fait en somme. Le japonais a troqué sa tenue traditionnelle pour un jean tendance de maintenant et un petit polo lavande tout simple à l'encolure en V. Shiryu est simple, pourquoi le cacher ? Il ne fait pas de chichi et reste modeste en tout état de cause. C'est dans son caractère, personne ne le changera.

Son portable sonne, Doko l'avertit au bout de fil que Camus et lui l'attendent au bar de l'hôtel. Il prend ses affaires et part les rejoindre immédiatement. Les protagonistes discutent autour d'un café serré.

— Bonjour Camus, lance l'écrivain.

— Bonjour Shiryu. Prêt pour cette journée marathon ?

— Oui je le suis.

— Tu sais qu'Eaque sera présent ? Nous tenterons de l'éviter le plus possible mais il tient absolument à venir avec nous pour ne pas se faire ʺgruger sur la marchandiseʺ comme il le dit… Il a peur que l'on ne choisisse pas les bons cadres pour les scènes d'action.

— Il faudra faire avec, pas le choix, répond dépité Shiryu.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il devient désagréable ce qui ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, je le remettrai à sa place ! s'incruste Doko d'un ton convainquant.

— C'est honorable à toi de vouloir le défendre mais il doit se débrouiller tout seul. N'est-pas Shiryu ? ajoute Camus.

— Sans doute, chuchote le plus jeune peu sûr de lui.

— Tu n'as pas avoir peur d'Eaque tu sais. C'est un homme comme nous, peut être plus mégalomane que la plus part des gens mais il n'a pas le monopole du savoir. Sans toi je le répète son précieux film ne se ferait pas. Alors… Impose-toi n'hésite pas, encourage le noble.

Immédiatement l'intéressé sent un bien être l'envahir, les paroles réconfortantes mais empreintes d'un sermon voilé de son pygmalion font leur petit effet. Grâce à ses paroles il reprend confiance en lui. Camus sait faire disparaître ses craintes. Il doit gagner plus d'assurance c'est certain.

* * *

**_Ponts des Arts_**

L'équipe de repérage est sur place. Eaque est là bien évidement, babillant et donnant ses directives. Notamment à un jeune photographe chargé de prendre des clichés des lieux visités. Thanatos aussi est présent, en homme d'autorité il supervise la pré-production, son cheval de bataille. Lui consulte sa tablette en énonçant quelques ordres à son assistant qui prend des notes, une oreillette enfilée dans son oreille, il téléphone en même temps. Il effectue plusieurs tâches tout en gardant un œil sur ce qui se passe autour de lui. En homme de poigne il gère, grave même.

Camus et sa joyeuse bande les retrouve à l'entrée du pont. Et ça discute fortement. Comme prévu, Eaque se révèle exécrable dès les premières secondes en balançant des réflexions désobligeantes à l'encontre de son staff et des nouveaux venus. Les gardes du corps de Shiryu serrent les dents… Pour le moment.

Le réalisateur paraît tout excité comme une puce, il sautille partout, court dans tous les sens pour revenir à son point de départ. Il vérifie tout un tas de chose, fait des comparaisons entre les différents plans de la ville, les photos prises… Au moins on peut lui accorder son sérieux, il prend son métier à cœur.

— Je vois bien un baiser moi ici. Le final ou le premier ça dépend… apprend le brun, sa main soutenant son menton dans une réflexion à voix haute. Oh et puis je vois parfaitement Kanon là au milieu de cette foule. Son charisme transpercera la caméra. Ah j'en suis sûr ! Je me félicite de l'avoir dégoté…

— Minute Mr Akarsana s'il vous plait ! le coupe Camus. De qui me parlez-vous ? Qui est ce Kanon ? De quel droit prenez-vous des décisions sans nous en avertir ?

Eaque le regarde en tirant une tête blasée. Il se moque ouvertement de notre héros.

— Mais quoi de quoi ? Franchement… Mr Serroux de Touque vous me fatiguez. Je ne vous supporte déjà plus. Vous ne voulez pas retourner dans votre maison d'édition poussiéreuse et laissez les _vrais_ professionnels bosser ?

Doko se prépare à intervenir mais son acolyte le stoppe en posant sa main sur son bras. L'héritier reprend en ne se départissant pas de son ton monocorde.

— J'aimerais assez je vous l'avoue… Cependant, étant entouré d'une bande d'incapable dont vous prenez la tête du cortège, je me dois d'assister à chaque étape de la mise en œuvre de ce film. Alors, pour le bien de tout le monde et surtout le mien, je vous prierais de ne parler qu'en cas de nécessité. Et je réitère ma question : de quel droit vous permettez-vous d'attribuer les rôles ? Qui est ce Kanon ?

— Ce Kanon est le jeune homme qui a postulé pour le second rôle lors des dernières auditions. Vous avez la mémoire courte pour un homme de lettre qui passe son temps la tête dans les bouquins… Bref, il a convaincu tout le monde. Je présumais…

— Vous présumez mal Mr Akarsana, intervient encore Camus. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider mais à Shiryu. Restez à votre place, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

Le visage du réalisateur change de trame. En un instant sa mâchoire se crispe, il se tend entièrement et dévisage son agresseur verbal. Des petits sons sortent même de sa bouche, traduisant sa colère grandissante… Des sortes de sifflements mêlés à des grincements de dents. Son photographe tente de le calmer.

— Je l'avais repéré aussi tu sais Camus… ose l'écrivain. Aux répétitions il m'a impressionné aussi. Peut être que j'ai trouvé mon Klaus… Je l'imaginais parfaitement en uniforme.

Surpris d'une telle révélation, l'éditeur se contente de dévisager son protégé impassiblement.

— Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. C'est lui que tu veux pour ce rôle ? Es-tu sûr ?

— Oui… Je crois oui… Non j'en suis certain. Il ira merveilleusement bien pour ce rôle.

— Et bien alors, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un drame, nargue Doko à l'encontre du réalisateur.

Celui-ci vexé part s'isoler avant de commettre un esclandre. Son tempérament fougueux et impulsif lui joue de mauvais tour par moment, mieux vaut s'épargner des remontrances de la part de Mr Elis.

Eaque rogne dans son coin quand il sent derrière lui une présence. Deux bras se posent de part et d'autre des siens, une bouche lui murmure près de son oreille.

— Ne t'emporte pas mon tigre du Bengale… Je n'aime pas que d'autres suscitent des émotions chez toi, elles ne doivent exister que pour moi…

Cette voix… Suave, licencieuse… Provocatrice pour ainsi dire…

Le réalisateur ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre le torse de son interlocuteur. Il soupire d'aise.

— Thani…

— Prends sur toi. A la fin de ce tournage ta renommée explosera tu peux me croire. Tu dirigeras tes films comme bon te semblera mais patience… Serre les poings et canalise ta rage.

— Mais ce péteux prétentieux m'horripile ! Si je ne me retenais pas je lui mettrais mon poing dans la figure !

Thanatos effleure la joue de son amant avec ses lèvres, sans les appuyer sur cette peau biscuitée.

— Fais-moi confiance… Je veille sur tout, tu mèneras le scénario comme bon te semblera.

Il souffle sur quelques mèches brunes qui l'empêchent de sentir l'épiderme halé. L'autre tremble, des frissons longent sa colonne pour s'éparpiller dans le reste de ses membres.

— Oh Thani… Arrête… Nous ne pouvons pas… Pas ici…

Une langue vient taquiner le lobe de son oreille, Eaque ne se sent pas partir, il gémit à demi.

— Allons dans la roulotte, là où ils rangent le matériel. J'ai une furieuse envie de toi là.

— Tu sais éveiller mes envies, chuinte Eaque.

Les deux hommes s'en vont furtivement sans se faire repérer vers la caravane, puis Thanatos les enferment à clefs. Ils y restent un bon moment sans que les autres ne s'inquiètent de leur disparition. Pour être franc, l'absence injustifiée du réalisateur est vécue comme un soulagement de la part de ses collègues. Personne n'ira le chercher.

La fin de journée se déroule dans une atmosphère moins tendue mais dynamique. Les visites des lieux de tournage s'enchaînent à vive allure, Shiryu doit suivre la cadence. Eaque étrangement paraît plus détendu.

(suite...)


	9. A l'aube d'une nouvelle vie

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde,

Pour faire court, je poste la suite vous vous en doutez. Merci de me lire encore ^^

RaR :

_Abella _: merci pour ta review ^^ et ta fidélité également, c'est important de le préciser. C'est vrai que moi je pose le décor, ce qui met des plombes… Je suis fine heureuse si tu apprécies cette histoire et que tu la trouves recherchée. Je prends soin de construire les intrigues et d'apporter des précisions sur la vie de mes personnages ^^

Quant aux relations des autres protagonistes de ma fic, et bien ce n'était pas prévu à la base, mais je me suis laissée emportée et j'aime aussi les explorer (je pense à Kanon, Aphrodite, Shura du coup). Ton incitation a fonctionné, me revoici donc… Bisous.

NdA :

Je posterais tout le reste avant le 25 mars, date butoir de la fin de mes publications.

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**A l'aube d'une nouvelle vie**

.

**_Appartement de Milo_**

Milo vient d'aller faire les courses, exploit en soit. Il commence à les ranger quand il reçoit un appel sur son téléphone portable. Il s'agit de Kardia. Notre héros prend l'appel mais l'état de surexcitation dans lequel est plongé son manager l'empêche de discerner ses paroles. Il hurle à l'autre bout du fil et se mélange les pinceaux.

— Kardia… prononce Milo.

Sans résultats probants, puisque son mentor continue ses vociférations enjouées.

— Kardia… Oh Kardia ! intensifie l'acteur. Tu peux articuler et parler plus calmement ? Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia.

— _Milo mon ptit' poulet j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Je voulais attendre te de voir mais je ne peux pas ! Tu as été retenu pour le premier rôle ! Non de dieu Milo ! Tu vas devenir un acteur reconnu et quitter le milieu du hard ! Miloooo ! Tu m'entends ? Tu es toujours là ?_

Suspendu au bout du fil, le comédien part dans ses réflexions. Son regard se perd sur le mur d'en face.

— _Milo réagis bordel ! C'est la plus fantastique nouvelle de tous les temps et toi tu meurs au bout du fil !_

— Je… Je suis là mais…

— _Mais quoi !? Rapplique demain à mon bureau il faut que l'on se penche sur le contrat. Tu le signeras et nous irons l'apporter au siège de Pandémonium. Milo ! Mais parle non d'une pipe en bois ! Ca te fait plaisir au moins ?_

— Oui… Oui… Je crois… Je ne sais pas… Tu me prends de court aussi. Tu veux que je te dise quoi franchement ?

— _Mais crie de joie, fais quelque chose je n'en sais rien moi ! Il faut fêter ça comme il se le doit._

— Tu te précipites trop Kardia. Si ça se trouve le film ne plaira pas et ma vie redeviendra comme avant…

— _Tsss. Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Viens demain matin compris ? Tu ne me fais pas faux-bon mon ptit' poulet._

— Non promis je viendrais…

— _Ca marche, je suis heureux pour toi ! Ta vie va prendre un autre tournent, enfin il était temps ! A demain Milo_.

Ahuri par une telle révélation, le jeune homme reste figé sur place. Son esprit se vide, plus rien ne réside dedans. Ses pensées s'envolent comme par magie.

Ainsi il va tourner un vrai film. Un vrai film, pour de vrai. Avec des acteurs professionnels qui ne se trimbalent pas à poil la moitié du temps, un vrai budget, de vrais décors, des dialogues profonds, une mise en scène soignée… La panique le prend à la gorge. Il respire fort mal à cet instant, il appose ses mains sur son cou. Purée ! Pourquoi il se met dans tous ses états ? Il s'en fichait de ce rôle, ne pensant pas être retenu. Et puis si. Merde il est retenu pour le rôle. Pas n'importe lequel… Monsieur se voit attribuer le premier rôle rien que ça. Il peut être fier de lui, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Qui plus est, il se souvient de tous les participants à ce casting qui a duré plusieurs jours. Il les a tous devancé.

Bravo Mr Mólis, bien joué !

Il prévient Aiolia son meilleur ami qui s'empresse de colporter l'information à tout leur cercle d'amis. Ce qui prend un temps fou vu le réseau que possède le jeune homme. Une fête sera organisée en son honneur, il le mérite.

* * *

Quelques jours après justement une fête est organisée comme convenu. Sont présents une majeur partie des amis et connaissances de Milo, son ami, la petite amie de ce dernier et bien évidement Kardia son ange gardien. La soirée a lieu dans une salle louée pour l'occasion, il fallait au moins ça pour réunir tout le cercle de l'acteur. L'ambiance bat son plein, un DJ joue les morceaux en vogue sur ses platines, la pièce a été décorée avec soin. Le ton est bon enfant et grivois tout de même. Les collègues du jeune homme sont présents également, sauf _lui_ bien évidement.

Milo est le centre d'attention comme d'habitude, il va et vient entre ses invités et leur fait grâce de ses blagues ou anecdotes. Il détend l'atmosphère partout où il va, un vrai bout d'entrain. C'est bien pour cette raison précisément que tout le monde l'aime.

Aiolia a même concocté un petit film retraçant la vie de son copain. Défile sur un écran géant la vie et les différentes phases de Milo. De son enfance en couche-culotte jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Les parents du jeune homme ont donné leurs photos de famille à l'étudiant pour la mise en scène de ce mini film. On y voit Milo tout nu dans son bain en train de se triturer le zizouillou. Tout le monde rit en lui disant qu'il était prédestiné à sa carrière atypique. Puis Milo petit sur un vélo, à la plage en train de pleurer devant une étoile de mer que tient son père. Milo encore âgé d'à peu près une dizaine d'année avec les cheveux courts, en bataille en train de s'empiffrer de gâteau au chocolat lors d'une fête d'anniversaire. On découvre le jeune homme de seize ans assis sur un scooter flambant neuf les cheveux mi-longs… On le voit même à Noël entouré de sa famille affublé d'un chapeau de père Noël. La larme à l'œil il ne peut retenir son émotion. Son Lia' a préparé tout ça pour lui, pour retracer son parcours et trancher net avec son avenir. Comme un enterrement de vie de jeune homme, car ce soir Milo abandonne sa vie actuelle pour une plus prometteuse. Les yeux brillants, il se lève et enlace son ami en se cachant contre son épaule.

— T'es con Lia' franchement, il ne fallait pas !

— Eh oh ! Si je ne peux plus faire plaisir à mon pote où on va ? Je te le demande. Bois un coup tu deviens trop émotif mon vieux.

Kardia s'amène avec un verre à la main, tape sur l'épaule de son protégé et lui tend le récipient.

— A Milo et sa future carrière au cinéma ! Puisses-tu briller de milles feux et te révéler aux yeux du public !

Trop ému pour répliquer, Milo part en flot de larmes.

— Oh non ! Regardez ! Le grand Milo Scorpio pleure comme une midinette ! se moque Aiolia.

— Arrête Lia' ou tu vas tâter de mon poing dans ta figure, répond l'acteur en s'essuyant les yeux.

Une musique résonne dans la salle, il s'agit de _Win of change_ du groupe Scorpion, celui qu'adore notre héros. Des amis lui apportent sur un chariot un immense gâteau carré devant lui. Il se baisse et s'esclaffe en se retenant le ventre.

— Mais c'est pas possible euh ! Vous êtes cons ! Vraiment trop grave les mecs !

Sur la pâtisserie est dessiné un pénis géant qui représente au mieux les talents du jeune hardeur.

— Bah quoi mon Milo ? C'est comme un enterrement de vie de jeune homme. En prime on a eu une réduction puisque le modèle est destiné à ce genre d'occasion. Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ? Profites-en c'est la dernière fois que tu mangeras un pénis géant, s'amuse Aiolia.

— Ah Lia'… il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées aussi tordues… Merci mon pote. Et merci à tous d'être venus. Et bien allons-y… Je vous donne un bout de mon pénis, ajoute Milo en faisant un clin d'œil à son assemblée.

Milo profite et il a bien raison, il trime assez en temps normal. Il se prend à espérer qu'un jour un avenir meilleur s'ouvrira devant lui.

OoOoO

Au même moment dans un bar quelconque de la capitale, Hyõga est ivre. Il devait retrouver son petit ami actuel, à savoir un magnifique acteur plein de promesse, mais celui-ci n'est pas venu au rendez-vous. Normal puisque qu'il se trouve à une fête organisée spécialement en son honneur et que pour lui, il n'entretient aucune relation particulière avec le blondinet. Milo vogue de flirt en flirt et couche avec ses partenaires à l'occasion, rien de plus. Mais l'ex étudiant dans sa naïveté, croit fermement à une histoire sincère et tout le toutim. Pauvre garçon, si jeune et encore si peu expérimenté…

Le barman a appelé une connaissance de Hyõga pour le ramener chez lui. Il dérange la clientèle à gémir et se plaindre de ses malheurs. Dans son répertoire de téléphone est inscrit le numéro de Camus en premier, c'est tout naturellement que l'employé le contacta avant le reste de la liste. Trois quart d'heures plus tard, le grand frère entre et voit son jeune frère dans un état déplorable, avachi sur le comptoir du bar en train de sangloter. L'homme froid s'approche, constate les cadavres de verres vides longeant le bar et voit Hyõga la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Il pleure. Que dire ? Que faire ? Camus pose sa main sur l'épaule adverse mais les spasmes s'intensifient. Le blond relève la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes et renifle bruyamment.

— Tiens, mouche-toi ça fait négligé, ordonne Camus en tendant un mouchoir.

Son frère s'exécute en soufflant sans distinction dans le kleenex.

— Mer… Merci Ca… Mus…

— Qu'est-ce qui te met dans des états pareils ?

— Mon mec… Il n'est pas… Pas venu ce soir… Il s'en fiche de moi…

Camus lève les yeux au ciel et se masse la racine du nez.

— Et c'est pour ʺçaʺ que tu inondes le bar ?

— Oui… Ouiiii ! gémit le blond.

— Tu te donnes en spectacle, ça suffit rentrons.

L'éditeur couvre son frère avec son manteau et l'aide à se relever. Forcément étant saoul, le poivrot vacille et s'écrase sur la poitrine du plus âgé. Ce dernier l'agrippe par les épaules, le calle contre lui et sort en le soutenant. Il l'assoit dans sa voiture et l'attache même. Camus a tout prévu, il donne un sac plastique au besoin… Il ne faudrait pas salir l'habitacle par un résidu de fiel intempestif. Ca serait assez rebutant.

Dans la voiture Hyõga essaye de contenir ses spasmes, pour se donner une contenance il rive son regard par delà la vitre. Les rues de la ville défilent devant ses yeux rougis et bouffis. Camus le regarde en coin. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais ses semblables avec leurs élans d'amour bafoués. D'ailleurs cela lui fait penser à sa fiancée Saori… Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis un bon moment mais ne s'en offusque pas. Au contraire, il n'en donne pas plus. Le temps suit son cours, basta. Il ne s'attache à personne puisque jamais il n'a ressenti quelconque sentiment de ce genre. Il reste froid et détaché en toute circonstance.

— Tu t'en remettras Hyõgy aller… Ne pleure plus, on dirait un gamin. Tu es un homme, un homme ne se déverse pas pour rien. Tu vas reprendre ta vie en main et quitter ton petit ami du moment. Consacre-toi à trouver un travail, tu verras que cette occupation accapare les gens et t'empêchera de te morfondre chez nous. Va de l'avant, tu es jeune.

— Oui Camus… Mais… Il était tellement…

— Je ne veux pas le savoir. Il ne t'aime pas, la preuve il a annulé votre rendez-vous. Laisse-le écoute. Tu vas rester bloquer combien de temps là-dessus ? coupe l'éditeur d'un ton cassant.

— Tu ne comprends pas !

— Ca oui tu peux le dire ! Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire passer ses amourettes avant ses priorités d'adulte ! Il est temps de t'assagir. Tu ne vas pas vivre aux crochets de père toute ta vie, si ? Tu es énervant à la fin. Ressaisis-toi, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cet homme. A mon avis, il ne reviendra pas vers toi alors tire une croix sur lui.

— Oui Camus, compris, répond dépité le plus jeune.

On ne peut pas dire que notre homme de lettre ait le don de réconforter son entourage. A sa décharge on notera son caractère réservé et altier. Il peut paraître indifférent mais il ne sait pas comment soutenir son frère. N'ayant jamais vécu les mêmes émois il ne peut émettre de conseils avisés, il ne peut que renforcer son caractère en espérant que cela porte ses fruits. Hyõga est trop tendre il devrait s'endurcir pour affronter les choses de la vie. Ce n'est certainement pas en le surprotégeant qu'il parviendra à se faire une place dans la société. Camus reste dur et exigeant avec son cadet.

OoOoO

Du côté de Kanon les choses avancent. Son manager lui conseille de se rendre malgré tout à cette réception mondaine pour les enfants du Tiers-monde. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire des petits biafrais ? Rien !

Il doit rencontrer ce Julian Solo pour assoir sa position dans le cinéma, plutôt se faire une place au soleil comme on dit. Pourtant il l'a obtenu son rôle et par la seule prouesse de son talent. Tout du moins de ses capacités. Mais Kanon se dévalorise toujours, donc il suit les recommandations de son mentor. Peut être qu'il a raison, peut être que l'acteur n'est pas doué et qu'il ne mérite pas de participer à ce film… Probablement que sa place est en danger et qu'il doit protéger ses arrières. En nouant son nœud papillon, notre écorché retrace son parcours chaotique. Des hommes, il en a connu des dizaines. Des centaines même peut être. On ne peut pas dire que se soit la vertu qui l'étouffe. Alors s'il faut se donner à ce Julian il le fera sans rechigner, parce que c'est ainsi que sa vie se base : sur les relations flouées, la manipulation et la corruption. Kanon ne connaît pas non plus l'amour sincère, le vrai qui ne demande rien en retour. Comment le pourrait-il en toute honnêteté ? Sa propre famille le rejette depuis tout petit alors… Un peu plus ou un peu moins l'importe peu.

En bas de son immeuble, Aspros l'attend dans un costume chic griffé Armani. Evidement.

— Mon petit bichon, je vois que tu t'es apprêté comme un prince… Hum… Tu me ravis. Comme ça tu vas faire des émules. Julian te mangeras dans le creux de la main et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tire parti de son fric ! Demande lui tout ce que tu veux, une fois qu'il sera à ta merci il te passera tous tes caprices. Allons-y ! Surtout, essaie de ne pas me faire honte et tiens-toi correctement.

— Oui Aspros oui ! rétorque Kanon d'un ton agacé. Vas-y, roule !

* * *

**_Hôtel de Crillon, salle de réception_**

En entrant dans le hall principal puis dans la salle proprement de réception, Kanon en reste estomaqué. Il n'a pas l'habitude à tant de faste. Le sol est recouvert de marbre décoré de carreaux noir et ivoire, des colonnes du même matériau ocre se dressent pour soutenir le haut plafond ouvragé de moulures plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres. Les bois précieux se mêlent aux pampilles des lustres en cristal de Baccara. Le lieu est tout simplement éblouissant.

Tout le gratin mondain et de la jet-set se retrouvent ici. Les dames sont habillées des plus belles créations haute-coutures, les hommes ne sont pas en reste, endimanchés dans leurs costumes griffés. Kanon ne dépareille pas avec ce beau monde, il assure dans sa classe innée, de plus son costume loué pour l'occasion lui donne un charme sévère.

Aspros le guide, le présente comme un acteur avant-gardiste, muse de réalisateurs méconnus. Il en rajoute des tonnes et ment comme un arracheur de dents. Tout ceci dans le but de couvrir son petit poulain et de l'enfiler dans le milieu clinquant de la jet-set.

Enfiler, sans mauvais jeu de mot c'est exactement ce que cherche le pygmalion. Kanon n'a pas son mot à dire. Aspros voit de loin l'héritier de l'empire Solo parlementer avec d'autres personnes. Aussitôt il prend Kanon par le bras et va les présenter. Il s'arrête un peu avant pour indiquer à son prodige qui est Julian. L'usurpateur apprécie la vue. Heureusement se dit-il, cet homme n'est pas un vieux dégueulasse ventru. Mais au contraire, un homme d'âge raisonnable dépassant la trentaine bien fait de sa personne. Son allure princière contribue à son charme, Julian possède le teint halé des habitants de son pays. Son visage fin agrémenté d'une ossature carrée lui confère une séduction inégalée. Sa longue crinière céleste dévale la courbure de ses reins, ses yeux cobalts ajoutent un atout supplémentaire. De suite ils se posent sur la personne de Kanon.

— Je vous présente Kanon Arès, jeune prodige en devenir, accentue Aspros sur un ton mielleux.

— Enchanté Kanon, réplique Julian avec une distinction naturelle.

Ce dernier ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre, devant ce noble il en perd son latin. Il se dit qu'il n'arrivera pas à tenir une conversation intéressante avec lui. Non parce que cet homme ne l'est pas intéressant, mais que lui va tout gâcher. Bref, il se reprend et donne le change. Il se présente à son tour et entame une discussion avec l'héritier. Aspros en profite pour s'éclipser en faisant un clin d'œil explicite à son protégé.

Kanon offre une coupe de champagne à son interlocuteur. Pendant qu'il lui parle, il coule son regard sur les lignes de l'homme. S'il doit coucher pour réussir, il n'est pas si mal tombé. Julian doit être attirant à souhait une fois son costume enlevé. Malheureusement il se fait accaparé par d'autres invités, Kanon le laisse tranquille et part ailleurs chercher quelques autres coupes. Il navigue entre les convives et bouscule un homme, qui maronne aussitôt.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! invective l'inconnu.

Kanon lève la tête s'apprêtant à envoyer une réplique bien sentie quand son expression se meut en un rictus de surprise.

Enfer et damnation !

Tout mais pas lui ! Lui !

Il voit son frère Saga du haut de sa splendeur le toiser avec effarement.

Saga roule des yeux et déforme sa bouche en cul-de-poule. Ses traits s'amenuisent.

— Toi ici ! Que fais-tu là ? demande sèchement l'aîné.

Son jumeau n'en revient pas de celle-ci ! Cela fait au moins plus de six mois qu'il n'a pas vu son frère, la dernière fois c'était lors d'un repas de famille qui s'est écourté.

— Et toi, je pourrais te poser la même question ! agresse le cadet. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre en plus ? Je croyais que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de mes faits et gestes ?

— Tu as raison, je m'en fiche effectivement. C'était pour parler c'est tout.

— Tu n'es pas venu avec ta femme ?

— Talia est souffrante. Elle est restée à la maison, apprend le plus âgé.

Visiblement il parait gêné, un de ses sourcils frémit puis il triture un pli de son pantalon. Ce qui traduit un état fébrile, Kanon le connaît par cœur, en ce moment son frère ment.

— Qu'a-t-elle ? insiste l'acteur.

— Cela ne te concerne pas. Bon excuse-moi mais j'ai des personnes à voir.

En partant, Saga bouscule Kanon à l'épaule, sans le regarder il s'en va comme s'ils n'avaient aucun lien qui les unissait.

Le cœur du plus jeune se resserre sur ce constat amer. Saga Arès ne détient pas le même caractère que son frère, il est beaucoup plus pondéré voire taciturne. Il travaille pour un grand magasine de renom : _Point de vue du septième art_, il est critique littéraire. Tous attendent ses articles avec impatience. Il tranche net et taille dans la masse quand un livre ou un film ne le convainc pas. Les professionnels redoutent ses commentaires, Saga ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure. Lui est marié avec une charmante jeune femme qu'il a rencontré à l'université. Kanon ne la voit pas souvent vu qu'il n'entretient pas de lien avec son frère. Par contre le plus âgé n'a pas encore d'enfants, personne ne sait si son désir ne s'est pas révélé ou s'il subsiste un problème au sein du couple. Les frères Arès partent chacun de leur côté contrariés.

* * *

Pour reprendre une contenance, le deuxième s'en va faire un tour sur le balcon pour calmer son tumulte. A chaque fois. A chaque fois qu'il croise Saga toujours le même constat. Il ne peut rien lui dire, les mots restent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il voudrait lui balancer ses reproches en pleine figure pour le faire réagir et s'alléger de sa peine, mais non. Cela reste impossible. Pourquoi, comment ? Le plus grand l'impressionne, aussi Kanon ne veut pas casser le peu de lien qu'il leur reste mais la situation ne change pas. Qu'aurait-il à perdre ? Il en est à ce triste constat en sirotant une coupe de champagne, une main dans une poche quand une voix le sort de ses réflexions.

— Vous vous êtes éclipsés sans me parler des films dans lesquels vous avez joué.

Kanon reconnaît cet accent méditerranéen même s'il ne l'a entendu que quelques minutes. L'homme s'approche à son niveau et porte son verre à la bouche. En coin l'acteur l'observe, Julian l'a rejoint sur la terrasse.

— J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, apprend le comédien.

— Je vous comprends, parfois ces mondanités me rendent ivre autant que si je buvais à perdre la raison. C'est toujours la même chose… J'aime apporter mon soutien pour de grandes causes mais les gens de la haute société imbus d'eux m'insupportent à la longue.

— Comment ça ? Vous venez bien du même milieu que tous ces gens ?

— Oui. Il n'empêche que leurs courbettes me lassent à la longue. J'aimerais avoir des relations plus réelles avec les autres. C'est pour cela que je m'engage dans des œuvres caritatives, les gens y sont plus vrais sans faux-semblants.

Kanon rit un peu moqueur.

— Croyez-vous ? Vraiment ? Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que même dans les milieux plus modestes les gens sont aussi hypocrites et intéressés.

Julian tourne son visage sur ce curieux personnage. Il l'intrigue beaucoup.

— Tout n'est qu'une question de relation de pouvoir alors ? C'est ce que vous sous-entendez Mr Arès ? demande l'héritier en souriant.

— Oui c'est exactement ça, vous pouvez m'appeler Kanon je n'ai pas de titre particulier.

— J'aime votre franchise Kanon, répond l'homme mûr d'une voix plus douce. Appelez-moi Julian j'y tiens.

Il trinque avec Kanon en plongeant son regard profond dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

— Vous savez qu'on peut lire les pensées de la personne qui se trouve en face de vous en buvant de la sorte ? questionne le noble.

— Comment ça ?

— Parfaitement, vous avez quelque chose de tourmenté… Je le vois, je vous le dis, on peut déceler les pensées les plus enfouies, en noyant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Que faites-vous ici ?

— Je suis là pour… Pour mon plaisir.

— Vraiment ? Vous œuvrez également dans le caritatif ?

— Oui, exactement. J'adore aider mon prochain, ceux qui n'ont pas eu de chance dans la vie, ment le jeune intriguant.

Intérieurement, il se garde bien de dévoiler ses projets en cachant que seul son intérêt personnel l'importe. En outre, il ne va pas divulguer que cette idée vient de son crapuleux manager. Julian semble conquis par la prestance et l'assurance de Kanon, il se laisse bercer par son discours le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Dans un autre coin de la salle, nous retrouvons Shura Alarcone qui est venu en compagnie de son grand ami Aphrodite Eros. Il est là pour la galerie, détestant ce genre de mondanité il est obligé d'y participer malgré tout. Il récolte des fonds pour son futur rallye, de plus ses sponsors comptent sur lui pour les représenter. Alors il s'affaire à faire bonne figure et parle avec un peu tout le monde. Les gens ne l'ont pas oublié, sa carrière de sportif de haut niveau reste gravée dans les mémoires. C'est bien simple, à chaque fois qu'il se rend quelque part on lui rappelle cette époque. Alors notre ancien escrimeur doit ressasser encore et encore ses victoires passées. Parfois cela l'ennuie, lui aimerait tourner la page, aller de l'avant, être reconnu pour autre chose que cette étiquette de champion olympique. Aphrodite quant à lui reste égal à lui-même. Il babille et boit en déversant son acide sur les people en vogue du moment, la petite commère de Paris sévit… Attention messieurs-dames ! Il papillonne des yeux, observe les gens par-dessus son verre, fait de l'œil par ci, par là et offre une multitude de postures et mimiques hautaines et charmeuses. Aphrodite parade et quand monsieur parade c'est quelque chose.

Tout d'un coup le chroniqueur stoppe sa discussion pour alerter Shura.

— Regarde qui est là !

— Qui ? interroge Shura qui finit un petit four.

— Le grand pompeux Saga Arès… Tiens donc intéressant… Il est venu sans sa femme. Y aurait-il des problèmes dans leur couple ? Le tromperait-elle ? Elle doit s'en donner à cœur joie quand il n'est pas là…

Pour appuyer sa supposition Aphrodite ricane.

— Laisse-le tranquille tu veux. Franchement, tu n'as pas d'autre préoccupation que de t'intéresser aux histoires de couple des autres ?

— Non. Je le déteste. Il est prétentieux comme ce n'est pas permis.

— Pourquoi tant de haine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

— Nous étions en prépa ensemble avec Camus… Depuis toujours il a un air intouchable, le monsieur parfait-sainte-nitouche-touche-moi-les-quand-personne-ne-le-voit.

Shura s'étouffe avec sa dernière bouchée.

— Aph' ! Enfin ! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tes expressions ? Sans blague, tu me surprendras toujours.

Le principal intéressé met sa main devant sa bouche et glousse comme une poule contente de trouver des graines sur sa route.

— Pour en revenir à Saga, je ne peux pas le sentir, tout de lui m'énerve. Il transpire l'autosuffisance à plein nez, tout ça parce que monsieur écrit des articles pour un magasine pour les coincés des fesses… Il se prend pour un critique littéraire.

— Non mais je te contredis, il est critique littéraire…

— Tsss, Aphrodite claque de la langue. Tu veux m'énerver Shu' ? C'est ça que tu cherches ?

— Tu m'épuises, prends un petit four ça te calmera. Et ne t'occupe pas de Saga s'il t'énerve.

— Je vais aller le voir.

— Pourquoi ? Tu viens de m'avouer que tu le hais quasiment.

— Oui et bien il faut entretenir les vieilles rancunes. Sans ça elles ont tendances à devenir insipides. A toute à l'heure mon chou ! déclame l'homme volubile en clignant de l'œil et en envoyant un bisou aérien en faisant un signe de la main.

Shura l'observe s'éloigner de sa démarche honteusement chaloupée. Il l'intriguera toujours.

* * *

Aspros est ravi de vérifier que son plan fonctionne, depuis le début de la soirée Kanon reste vers Julian. Ils ont l'air de s'apprécier puisque ce dernier ne décolle pas de son protégé. Avec un peu de chance il le capturera dans les fils de sa toile.

Kanon s'évertue à charmer son prétendant. Cela sera la première fois qu'il harponnera un gros poisson de cet acabit. Jamais auparavant il ne s'est dégoté un mec aussi fortuné. Seulement il deviendra le gigolo de Julian Solo, ni plus ni moins et cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure. A moins qu'il n'y ait pas réfléchi tout simplement. L'héritier de l'empire naval semble aux anges, plus rien ne compte que cet homme séduisant devant lui. Il occulte ses obligations pour la soirée en se consacrant à Kanon et uniquement Kanon. Notre jeune héros est sur le point de ferrer une grosse prise, qu'en fera-t-il une fois hors de l'eau ?

(suite...)


	10. Interludes déroutants

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je voulais poster hier soir pour suivre mon planning de publication, seulement je suis revenue tard et fatiguée, je n'avais plus le courage de le faire. Ce qui fait que mardi je mettrais à jour une autre fanfic, ça va nettement rapprocher mes uptades tout ça u_u

Ma foi tant pis, on s'en fiche j'ai envie de dire.

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

RaR :

_Abella_ : Coucou Abella, et merci pour ta review ^^ Oh si ce n'était que deux fics… Je publie aussi mon autre UA pour le boucler.

Je suis contente vraiment que tu apprécies encore cette histoire, pour Hyõga il est jeune, entier et fleur-bleue tout de même. Pour lui, Milo incarne l'amour personnifié, il s'est fait des films tout seul. Qui ne l'a jamais fait ?

Je t'embrasse, kyss !

Kyss fra Peri.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Interludes déroutants**

.

L'équipe de production met encore quelques réglages au point avant de commencer le tournage, pour le moment les acteurs ne sont pas convoqués le script n'étant pas au point. Shiryu a supervisé son avancement en collaboration avec Pharaon, seulement à son insu Thanatos a ordonné à son employé d'inclure quelques scènes « trash » pour favoriser l'audimat. Ce que ne sait pas encore l'écrivain.

Quand Camus n'est pas disponible le jeune auteur reste avec Doko son manager. Etranger à la France, il n'ose pas encore s'aventurer seul dans les rues de la capitale. Les deux protagonistes passent tout leur temps ensemble la journée. Le plus âgé lui fait visiter la ville, ses endroits préférés, les bonnes adresses. Shiryu adore se perdre parmi les étalages de livres des vieilles librairies. L'odeur âcre des couvertures et des pages imprimées le transportent dans un autre monde, il y reste des heures entières. Il s'accoutume doucement à l'heure occidentale et à sa vie plus calme. Oui plus calme, fait véridique. Les nippons sont réputés pour mener des journées de vingt huit heures, ne s'arrêtant jamais, ne prenant jamais de bon temps. Les français malgré le dynamisme de rigueur demandé lorsqu'on vit à Paris, ont un rythme moins soutenu, ce qui n'est pour déplaire au garçon. Il se laisse entraîner par Doko qui endosse le rôle de grand-frère protecteur.

Le manager est aux petits soins pour son protégé, le sachant réservé et impressionné par cette nouvelle vie. Mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Il n'est certes pas facile de s'imprégner d'un nouveau pays et de se familiariser avec des coutumes étrangères. S'il peut favoriser son intégration il ne dira pas non. De surcroît, il se charge de sa carrière depuis le début, faisant des allées et venues entre les deux continents, c'est tout naturellement qu'il continue ici, en France.

Depuis son arrivée Shiryu s'émancipe un peu, sa timidité et sa discrétion prédominent mais un petit quelque chose de plus émane de sa personne… Comme une sorte d'assurance naissante. Peut être qu'avec le temps et de bons conseils, il parviendra à gagner encore plus de confiance en soi. Il est sur la bonne voie puisque depuis l'incident de « la virée qui a mal tourné », il n'hésite plus à refuser les invitations de Hyõga qui revient sans cesse à la charge. Du point de vue du japonais son attitude devient lourde, il le vit comme une intrusion permanente. Shiryu au contraire apprécie le calme et le savoir vivre, s'imposer en société ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire, ni de ses manières. En langage clair : Hyõga le gonfle prodigieusement et ce n'est rien de le dire ! Mais pondéré comme personne, le jeune prodige réfute les sollicitations avec tact et courtoisie.

OoOoO

Depuis son embauche dans ce film, Milo vit sur un petit nuage volant au dessus de la population, poussé par son ami Aiolia qui l'encourage fortement. Il ne cesse de lui répéter que sa vie prend une tournure différente alors le jeune acteur se prend à rêver à un avenir meilleur. Milo renferme un côté songeur, idéaliste en somme mais s'oppose à cela un autre plus terre-à-terre dû à son passé. En effet pour pourvoir à ses besoins il travaille depuis son plus jeune âge, donc il a le sens des valeurs c'est pour cela qu'il essaie de se raisonner et de ne pas s'emballer. Si ce film fait un bide, sa vie redeviendra comme avant.

Assis devant sa table de cuisine, le jeune homme trainasse. Il baille aux corneilles, sa main soutenant son menton, d'ailleurs il semblerait que sa nuit ne soit pas terminée puisque toutes les trente secondes sa tête penche de côté. Il est réveillé par l'entrée de son meilleur ami qui sort juste de la salle de bain. Aiolia prend juste un pain au chocolat du sachet de viennoiserie et l'enfourne dans sa bouche tout en baragouinant.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Tu ne devais pas te présenter à la maison de prod pour signer ton contrat ?

Milo se redresse – et se réveille par la même occasion – tout en papillonnant des yeux.

— Euh…

— Aller du nerf ! Je crois bien que tu es en retard Milo ! Bouge-toi ! Kardia va te passer une de ces ramonées…

— Et merde ! Tu as raison je suis à la bourre ! Il est quelle heure Lia' ?

L'étudiant tourne sa tête pour regarder l'horloge fixée au mur de la cuisine.

— Neuf heures Milo… Tu devais y être pour quelle heure au juste ?

— Aaah ! Non ! Déconne pas ?

— Bah si désolé…

Le jeune étourdi se lève précipitamment, met les miettes de pain par terre, file dans sa chambre pour s'habiller à la hâte. De loin son ami entend.

— Je devais y être pour huit heures ! Kardia va me tuer !

Pendant ce temps, Aiolia se bidonne dans la cuisine, il s'étouffe avec sa chocolatine. Quelques minutes plus tard il voit passer en trombe une tornade bleue dévalant le salon. Bam ! Milo part en claquant la porte et en oubliant de prendre sa veste ainsi que son portefeuille.

* * *

Pus d'une heure trente après sa mésaventure, Milo rentre enfin dans les bureaux de _Pandémonium Entertainment_. Passons sur son épisode mouvementé, il a dû retourner chez lui pour fouiller son logement de fond en comble, trouver un taxi, se payer les bouchons et enfin arriver à destination. Inutile de préciser que Kardia le bien nommé, l'a appelé moultes fois sur son portable en lui laissant des messages corsés… Même Thanatos Tulcán a essayé de lui téléphoner. Notre héros n'en mène pas large devant les secrétaires qui font barrage. Il est plus de dix heures et demie, quand l'une d'elle avertit Mr Elis de la présence du jeune homme. Maintenant c'est à lui de poireauter dans la salle d'attente près du hall. Hadès est visiblement vexé du demi-lapin, ça va barder pour le matricule de Milo…

Au bout d'interminables minutes d'expectation, un assistant vient à l'encontre de l'acteur pour l'emmener dans les hauteurs de la tour infernale voir « le patron ». D'habitude insouciant, Milo se recroqueville dans ses souliers parce que la mine de déterré que tire Mr Elis ne présage rien de glorieux. Assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, Hadès scrute le retardataire d'un œil menaçant, la mâchoire crispée. D'emblée, à peine la porte refermée il aboie en se redressant de sa chaise.

— C'est à cette heure-ci que vous nous faites l'honneur de venir ? Mr Mólis nous accorde le privilège de sa divine personne ! Enfin, il était temps. Nous n'avons attendu que trois heures, rien de grave donc. Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire de mon temps ?

Le directeur ne laisse pas la parole à son interlocuteur, il déclame son discours sans fin à une vitesse folle. Milo se contente d'ouvrir la bouche, de la refermer puis de la rouvrir mais les sons n'ont pas le temps de sortir que le brun pique sans cesse de son ton acide.

— J'ai des obligations aussi je vous signale cher Mr Mólis. Des personnes haut placées comptent sur moi, mon planning est overbooké et vous, vous me retardez sur mes horaires. Vous osez me faire attendre. Vous êtes irresponsable ma parole, sortez d'ici ! Oust ! Foutez le camp de mon bureau ! C'est trop tard pour aujourd'hui, vous repasserez quand je l'aurai décidé, sur ce hors de ma vue.

Milo vient de se prendre une soufflante dans les règles de l'art sans avoir pu se défendre. Il reste abasourdi par ce qui vient de se passer. Ne réalisant pas, il fait le pied de grue dans le bureau quand Hadès sonne à l'interphone pour appeler un gros gorille qui entre avec fracas. Ce dernier soulève le jeune homme de terre en le faisant décoller, puis le porte comme ça dans tout le couloir arrivé devant l'ascenseur le mastodonte lance notre héros comme un vulgaire sac poubelle dans la cage. Les portes se referment sur le visage ahuri du comédien.

Il n'en revient pas de celle-là ! Oui bon d'accord, il reconnaît volontiers qu'il a un peu abusé. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le traiter comme un mal propre. Lui non plus n'a pas que ça à faire de retourner tous les deux jours au siège de Pandémonium pour un foutu contrat à la con ! Non d'une pipe en bois. Il se demande dans quel drap il s'est mis. Tout ça pour un film nian-nian traitant d'histoire. Quelle mascarade ! Jamais il ne prendra des pincettes avec tous les ronds-de-cuir que représentent la profession. Et puis quoi encore ? Vendre son âme au diable ? Si Milo a envie d'envoyer balader ce pince-sans-rire il le fera sans hésiter, quitte à se faire griller par la suite. Tel est le caractère buté et têtu du jeune homme, il ne pratique pas la demie mesure. Il fulmine tout seul dans la cage d'acier quand la sonnette l'avertit que son voyage se termine. Les portes s'ouvrent, il sort furibond de là dedans et part d'un pas énergique hors des locaux. Il ne voit pas le groupe d'hommes qui parlent en bas, il fonce dans le tas et percute deux d'entre eux assez durement. Il va pour continuer sa route quand il entend une voix arctique l'interpeller.

— Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, non ? cingle Camus.

Sa voix claque dans l'air tel un fouet, ce qui glace instantanément le sang de son vis-à-vis.

— Oh ça va, ça va ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, rétorque Milo sèchement. Vous n'êtes pas fait en sucre que je sache ? Vous n'allez donc pas mourir pour une petite bousculade.

— Mais vous en avez un de ces toupets. Vous pourriez au moins avoir l'obligeance de vous excuser… Et bien, nous attendons.

Milo s'avance vers son agresseur verbal, sa bouche se pare d'une grimace de contrariété.

— Non mais quoi ? C'est quoi tout ce cinéma là ? Pour une petite poussée… Vous faites un scandale pour ça ? Et si je fais ça, vous allez vous mettre à pleurnicher ? demande l'acteur en poussant Camus en guise de provocation.

Ce dernier défroisse les plis de son veston en baissant la tête, Milo jubile, il pense l'avoir mouché quand l'éditeur relève la tête et vient se coller à quelques millimètres seulement de son visage. Il accroche son regard limpide dans les prunelles expressives du comédien. Ils se touchent presque, les souffles se marient l'un à l'autre. Le petit effronté sent les expirations tièdes de son interlocuteur marteler ses joues ainsi que sa bouche. La colère monte, il ne pensait pas que l'autre répliquerait aussi vivement. De son côté, Camus n'a pas l'habitude de répondre de cette manière emportée, mais il ne veut pas perdre la face devant son protégé. En outre, il possède des valeurs auxquelles il accorde toute son importance, la bienséance prend une place primordiale dans les règles de savoir vivre. Et cet homme ne les connaît pas, vraisemblablement. Le noble ne tolère pas l'impolitesse, il veut des excuses et ce maintenant. Une partie de son rigorisme vient de s'effriter.

— Je ne devrais même pas avoir à vous le demander… Si vous étiez poli, ce qui m'étonne fortement, vous vous seriez déjà excusé auprès de nous.

— Mais vous me gonfler avec ça à la fin ! s'emporte Milo. Puisque je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. On ne va pas en faire tout un plat c'est bon !

— Vous aller nous présenter des excuses immédiatement, est-ce compris ?

Les deux hommes se défient du regard, Milo prend une expression hargneuse prêt à cogner à tout moment, tandis que Camus le dévisage impudemment. C'est Shiryu qui vient au secours de son éditeur en posant une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il clame placidement.

— Camus ne te fâche pas, c'est Mr Mólis, l'acteur principal que nous avons choisi pour interpréter le rôle de Dov… Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

Il ne laisse pas le temps à son pygmalion de répondre qu'il enchaîne en s'adressant au second personnage.

— Bonjour Mr Mólis, vous aussi vous venez pour régler les détails des contrats ?

— Euh… Je… Ne comprends pas tout là, s'interroge Milo.

— C'est Mr Inagaki, l'écrivain du roman qui va être interprété au cinéma, apprend Camus froidement. Le film dans lequel vous allez jouer par quel miracle ça je ne pourrais le dire… J'espère que vous ferez preuve de plus de courtoisie sur le plateau, sans ça, notre collaboration risque de partir sur de mauvaises bases.

Milo examine l'air indéchiffrable de ce pingouin qui le prend de haut. Son regard dévie sur le jeune garçon à ses côtés, Shiryu. Il se ravise et prend une mine plus enjouée.

— Ravi de vous rencontrez Mr Inagaki, déclame Milo en lui serrant la main. Je suis pressé de commencer le tournage.

Il se retourne vers l'autre personnage et se pare instantanément de son air fermé.

— Je suis désolé si je vous ai bousculé mais ce n'était pas mon intention, et pour votre gouverne « monsieur je sais tout », sachez que je ne suis pas malpoli. Je vous prierais de ne pas me parler sur ce ton là, je ne suis pas votre chien. Votre air condescendant vous pouvez vous le mettre où je pense avec force et fracas.

Camus s'apprête à répondre, que l'impudent se dirige vers la sortie d'un pas digne, il se retourne pour lancer un clin d'œil à Shiryu en lui faisant un signe de la main.

— Bonne journée Mr Inagaki, à bientôt !

Puis oublie somptueusement l'éditeur qui fulmine silencieusement.

— Shiryu… dit l'homme de lettre.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas si finalement c'était une bonne idée de l'engager…

— Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille Camus ?

— Bien, parce qu'il me semble rustre et que la collaboration avec un individu pareil me semble ardue d'avance. Je sens que nous allons en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Doko frappe un grand coup dans le dos de l'éditeur qui part en avant et se prend d'une quinte de toux.

— Mais non ! Tu es bien trop pessimiste, je te l'ai déjà dit… Décontracte-toi, nous verrons par la suite.

Non convaincu par cet argument somme tout vaseux, Camus se tait et consent à attendre la suite des évènements.

* * *

Tout en marchant et mâchant un chewing-gum, Milo se pose des questions. Cette brève entrevue avec le staff de Shiryu le rend indécis. Etait-ce une bonne idée de se présenter à ce casting ? Aura-t-il sa place parmi ces gens coincés ? Il n'est pas convaincu que son manager ait eu l'idée du siècle… S'il doit se coltiner ce collé monté chaque jour pendant six mois, il va faire un meurtre. Rectification : un double meurtre. Il a oublié d'associer le réalisateur insupportable au tableau.

Malheureusement pour Milo, il ne sait pas encore que son ennemi juré participera aussi au projet et qu'en prime il aura le privilège de lui donner la réplique… En effet, comme le craint Camus, cela risque de provoquer des situations explosives.

Le comédien s'ébouriffe les cheveux, à trop réfléchir il va finir par renoncer. Hors de question, ses amis sont derrière lui pour l'encourager. Il ne peut pas décevoir Aiolia et Kardia, ils misent gros sur lui. Tous leurs espoirs, il ne peut plus reculer. Il va lui falloir une haute dose de self-control pour supporter ces deux hommes imbus d'eux même. Pourvu qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres ! Se dit l'acteur.

OoOoO

**_Propriété de Shura_**

Ce samedi soir, l'ancien athlète reçoit ses amis à dîner. Aphrodite est déjà présent, il fait office de « chef des travaux finis ». C'est-à-dire qu'il chapeaute toute l'organisation du repas sans mettre la main à la pâte. Shura fait la cuisine sous la surveillance – et les babillages – de son ami qui lui n'est d'aucune utilité. Il est obligé de le pousser parce qu'il le gêne entre les fourneaux et les casseroles. Aphrodite goûte à tout en s'extasiant sur le talent culinaire de son ami. Ensuite, l'espagnol s'affaire à mettre en place la table en la décorant de manière raffinée sans l'aide de son invité. Ce dernier le suit à la trace entre les chaises en le saoulant de paroles superflues. Shura n'aime pas être déconcentré quand il est occupé à une tâche quelle qu'elle soit. Il met la touche finale à la dernière place et souffle un bon coup. Aphrodite se tient à côté de lui en papotant gaiement.

Il ne va quand même pas le suivre sous la douche tout de même ?

Shura prend congé momentanément de son convive pour aller se préparer. Quand il redescend au bout d'une demie heure, il voit le bleuté tranquillement installé au milieu de son canapé en train de fouiner dans ses revues. La porte d'entrée sonne mais il ne se lève pas. Consterné, l'hôte de la maison le regarde en levant les bras au ciel.

— Aphro ! Aphro eh oh !

— Quoi !? répond le bleuté en baissant son magasine et en roulant des yeux.

— Tu n'entends pas qu'on sonne à la porte ? Ca ne te viendrait pas à l'idée d'aller ouvrir ?

Le concerné en question fait la moue et le regarde placidement.

— Ce n'est pas à moi d'aller répondre tout de même. Je ne suis pas chez moi.

Shura souffle et va ouvrir puisque personne ne daigne se bouger ici à part lui.

Camus ainsi que son frère et Shiryu entrent tour à tour. Les banalités d'usage se font, l'échange de présent également. L'éditeur a emmené une bonne bouteille de vin pour son ami. Les gens se disent bonjour et prennent place sur le divan vers Aphrodite.

Shura s'apprête à servir Hyõga quand son aîné place sa main au dessus de son verre en informant.

— Pas pour lui merci.

— Eh mais Camus ! récrimine le blondinet en tournant sa tête. Je ne suis plus un gamin, j'ai le droit de boire de l'alcool je te ferais dire !

Sans même le regarder le noble répond.

— Oui mais après tu t'épanches auprès de n'importe qui et d'ailleurs quand tu bois trop tu fais n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me mettes dans l'embarras devant mes amis. Tu n'es pas avec tes copains de boisson ici.

— Tu exagères enfin ! Tu veux diriger ma vie constamment, j'en ai ma claque ! Laisse-moi respirer.

— Je te laisserais ʺrespirerʺ comme tu dis, quand tu prendras du plomb dans la cervelle et que tu feras quelque chose de constructif de tes journées. En attendant ne discute pas.

Aphrodite met sa main devant sa bouche mais ce geste ne l'empêche pas de rire comme un bossu. Shura tique et lui envoie un regard noir histoire de lui dire de ne pas en rajouter. Le résultat final est que le jeune homme boude comme un petit enfant puni. Tout en portant élégamment son verre à sa bouche – serviette de table sous le verre – Camus entretient le conflit.

— Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Shiryu. C'est un jeune homme respectueux des valeurs, surtout qu'il travaille d'arrache-pied continuellement. Surtout, lui ne se plaint jamais.

L'écrivain baisse la tête, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses en rougissant.

— Merci Camus mais inutile de faire autant d'éloges sur moi… Je ne fais que ce que j'aime, c'est tout.

— Tu es bien trop modeste Shiryu. Encore une qualité que j'apprécie grandement chez toi. Les auteurs imbus de leurs petites personnes ne font pas long feu crois-moi. Le public sait déceler les traits de caractère d'un écrivain. Il est très important de ne jamais sous-estimer tes lecteurs, ce sont eux qui te font vivre.

Aphrodite interrompt cette merveilleuse dissertation en baillant bruyamment.

— Que tu es ennuyeux des fois mon petit Camus ! Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais si on se mettait à table ? Moi j'ai faim, je meurs d'envie de goûter à ta Fideua _(1)_ mon Shu' !

Shu' en question lève les yeux au ciel devant la désinvolture de son précieux ami, tous le connaisse à force. Dès que la conversation ne se dirige pas sur sa petite personne, monsieur s'ennuie… Donc monsieur accapare et monopolise la conversation. Aphrodite se dirige en tête de cortège devant les autres invités en discourant sur des sujets hautement importants : c'est-à-dire lui-même.

Une fois assis à table, le maître de maison sert tout le monde. Hyõga discute avec le bleuté tandis que Camus entame la conversation avec son ami et Shiryu. Le repas se déroule normalement. L'ancien athlète fait preuve d'une rigueur hors norme autant dans son travail que dans sa vie privée. Même s'il ne participe plus aux compétitions, il garde le goût de l'effort, le goût de la sueur, s'obligeant à pratiquer ses exercices tous les jours pour maintenir sa forme. En dialoguant et en observant le jeune écrivain, l'espagnol s'aperçoit qu'il détient le même trait de caractère que lui, chose qu'il apprécie grandement. A l'opposé, Hyõga le saoule à la longue mais il ne dit rien puisque la bienséance le contraint à se taire – surtout par amitié envers Camus. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, Shura semble de plus en plus intéressé par la vie de ce jeune homme fraichement débarqué sur le sol français. Sa vie le passionne comme qui dirait… Shura aime voyager, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il a fait durant sa carrière, alors de voir une autre personne s'exiler loin de son pays pour percer l'intrigue. Ou plus exactement le conforte dans son idéologie de labeur. Travail et mérite il n'y a que ça de vrai dans la vie ! Ce n'est pas Camus qui clamera le contraire. Bref, Shura s'interroge et sonde de plus en plus Shiryu qui sent peser sur sa personne un regard inquisiteur, lourd et perçant.

Quand il lève la tête, il voit diriger sur lui deux obsidiennes impénétrables qui le déshabillent littéralement. Tenir la joute visuelle avec l'espagnol relève de l'exploit. C'est machinalement que Shiryu baisse la tête toutes les cinq minutes en se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le dîner semble durer depuis une éternité et encore le visage impassible de Shura le scrute sous toutes les coutures.

Shura est peu loquace d'ordinaire et ne s'intéresse que fort peu aux gens. Il a ses coudes posés sur la table, mains jointes soutenant son menton. Tout en adoptant cette posture attentive il demande à son invité.

— Tu te plais en France Shiryu ?

— Oui… Oui je commence à prendre mes marques doucement. Il faut dire que Camus et Doko m'aident beaucoup. Seul, je serais perdu ici.

Le vide. L'hôte ne poursuit pas, laisse planer un silence envahissant. Ses paroles sont mesurées, réfléchies, il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire comme un certain chroniqueur que nous ne nommerons pas.

— Ta famille et tes amis ne te manquent pas trop ? reprend l'homme rigide.

Shiryu a un petit sursaut en entendant de nouveau cet accent suave et dur. Dur de par la sévérité qui émane de son propriétaire et chaud de par les syllabes qui sont roulées, enveloppant chaque intonation et chaque mot. Ils dansent dans la bouche du méditerranéen. Cette musique presque chantante donne des frissons au jeune garçon. Sans se l'expliquer, dès que Shura lui parle, le premier sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il peine à répondre.

— A vrai dire si énormément. J'ai laissé tous les gens que j'aime au Japon, ils me manquent.

— C'est courageux à ton âge de partir pour ton avenir. C'est très louable. Peu de monde en ferait autant.

A cet énoncé, le japonais relève instantanément la tête. Les paroles concises mais franches de cet homme le rassurent sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. En même temps il se sent mal à l'aise en sa présence.

— Merci mais je ne fais rien d'exceptionnel… Enfin je pense…

La discussion s'arrête net mais le sportif ne détache pas ses yeux du visage gêné de son invité. Personne ne devine ses pensées, il reste une énigme même pour ses proches. La soirée se poursuit et se termine dans la bonne humeur même si elle n'est pas débordante du point de vue de certains invités.

Depuis que Shiryu se retrouve catapulté en France, son éditeur l'a pris sous son aile, ne le laissant pas seul. En outre, il ne connaît personne sur place cela ne doit pas être évident à gérer tous les jours. Camus l'emmène pratiquement partout où il va, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il l'incorpore à son groupe d'ami – accompagné de son charmant frère. Cela présente l'avantage au jeune garçon d'éviter de cogiter sur sa fiancée laissée au pays. Ces jours-ci Shunrei lui manque de plus en plus, seulement il ne s'octroie pas le droit de dériver sur des sentiments négatifs. Il se concentre sur son roman et sa future carrière en occident. Il aura bien le temps de retrouver sa promise une fois le film bouclé.

La soirée se termine, en jeune homme bien éduqué Shiryu propose à leur hôte de l'aider à débarrasser. Notons que Hyõga et Aphrodite se sont carapatés sous la véranda pour prendre le frais – et par conséquent échapper à la corvée – et que Camus téléphone plus loin, dans le salon. Seuls pour effectuer cette tâche ingrate, les deux protagonistes s'activent en silence. Le bruit de la vaisselle qu'on cogne leur tient compagnie. Une fois les assiettes déposées dans l'évier Shiryu s'apprête à faire couler l'eau quand Shura pose sa main sur celle du jeune homme pour l'en empêcher.

— Que fais-tu ?

Le japonais regarde cette main l'emprisonnant fermement. L'homme possède une poigne de fer malgré tout. Cette dureté conjuguée à cette austérité procure un mélange déconcertant. Shiryu ne cesse d'être troublé en sa présence.

— J'allais t'aider à faire la vaisselle…

— Pas la peine. Tu es mon invité ce n'est pas à toi de tout ranger. Tu m'as déjà bien aidé, je te remercie. Laisse, je ferais ça demain, va rejoindre les autres au salon. J'apporte les cafés.

Cet ordre déguisé en suggestion n'admet aucun refus, alors le jeune garçon obtempère ne souhaitant pas défier son vis-à-vis. Un peu chamboulé par cet entretien, Shiryu retrouve les autres au salon. Cette soirée est on ne peu plus étrange. Quel drôle d'ami possède là Camus, se dit l'écrivain, il ne sait quoi en penser à vrai dire.

De retour dans son hôtel, le vide fait écho à la solitude de Shiryu. En fait, ce n'est pas si mal que ça d'être entouré de Camus et de ses proches. Même si cela inclus son frère intrusif et cet homme mystérieux. Machinalement, il regarde son écran de téléphone : un message de sa petite amie actuelle. Il se précipite pour le lire et lui répondre instantanément. En regardant par la fenêtre de sa suite, Shiryu s'espère à la revoir dans peu de temps. Plus l'éloignement se fait sentir et plus son cœur se serre, il a peur qu'elle l'oublie au fil des saisons. Pourvu que Shunrei l'attende. Oui, pourvu.

(suite...)

* * *

Lexique :

(1) spécialité culinaire espagnole à base de vermicelles cuits dans un bouillon de poisson pouvant être agrémenté de morceaux de calamars ou de seiches.


	11. Premier jour laborieux

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le dernier chapitre fini d'Innamoramento, j'en ai encore un mais il n'est pas terminé. Ca fait bizarre de publier un texte sur une fic en sachant qu'elle sera mis en pause. Je suis désolée pour les lectrices qui la suivaient, j'ai essayé de la reprendre sans succès.

Donc ce n'est pas un uptade hyper joice mais bon, je n'exclue pas d'y revenir par la suite. J'ai appris que dans la vie il ne faut « jamais dire jamais », et les dictons disent toujours la vérité. Je ne m'avancerais donc pas.

RaR :

_Abella_ : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ^^ Ah la la ! Je suis contente si ce chapitre t'a autant plu. Je ne pensais pas dis donc. Effectivement, Milo se mange un savon monumental de la part d'Hadès mais il a abusé aussi, et puis ça aurait pu être pire.

Me connaissant, la rencontre Milo/Camus ne pouvait que mal se passer, sinon ce n'est pas drôle :D

Mais bon, tout le monde l'a vu venir, normal j'ai envie de dire.

Le Shura/Shiryu est une curiosité de ma part, ce pairing m'intrigue, oui je ne sais pourquoi. Je n'ai pas vu de fanfics sur eux, à moins que je les ai loupé c'est fort probable. Mais ça change un coup, ce n'est pas si mal. Leurs caractères se confondent bien ensemble et le petit Dragon semble avoir les mêmes valeurs que le Capricorne, ainsi que le goût du labeur, ça rapproche. Je te remercie encore, Kyss !

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Premier jour laborieux**

.

Le premier jour de tournage est là. Enfin. Alléluia !

Depuis le temps que tout le monde s'impatiente, ils vont débuter cette grande aventure cinématographique. Chacun dans son coin prépare cette journée fébrilement.

Camus boit son café dans la cuisine à la hâte, mais tout dans ses gestes traduit un calme apparent. Même quand il se dépêche, il demeure imperturbable. Il finit de se préparer et se dirige au garage comme d'habitude, il va chercher Shiryu à son hôtel.

Shiryu justement est au bord de l'explosion en finalisant sa préparation. Vu qu'il intériorise tout, les émotions le submergent, il risque de faire une embolie encéphalique _(1)_ à ce rythme. Il n'arrive même pas à aboutonner correctement sa chemise, ses mains tremblent. Pris de panique, il ne sait à quel saint se vouer. Depuis longtemps il a rêvé de cette terre d'accueil, abritant les plus grands écrivains de ce siècle et de ceux passés. Oui mais voilà, le jour J est là et le jeune garçon ne sait pas comment gérer les évènements. Tout se précipite d'un coup, tout tourne dans sa tête. Il oublie même de se coiffer mais descend à la réception où l'attend Doko, les mains dans les poches l'air décontracté comme à son habitude. En le voyant arriver, le manager sourit de toutes ses dents.

De son côté Milo s'est levé de bonne heure, exploit en soit pour le souligner ! En vérité, son ami a programmé deux réveils et l'alarme de son téléphone portable pour que le comédien ne se loupe pas. Du coup, ce dernier s'affaire dans la salle de bain. Le trac monte mine de rien, car enfin il va pénétrer sur un vrai plateau de tournage. Un vrai de vrai et pas en toc. Là l'affaire se corse, ça devient sérieux. Il n'a pas le droit à un seul faux pas, il le sait pertinemment. Kardia a misé gros sur lui, et puis il doit bien se l'avouer mais de se trimballer à poil toute la journée n'a rien de réjouissant à la longue. Il aimerait changer de vie oui, être pris au sérieux, juste ça. La gloire et la notoriété il s'en fiche pas mal, mais d'être reconnu en tant que véritable artiste, ça c'est le rêve de sa vie. Mais il doute, Milo ne croit pas en ses talents, donc il ne se projette pas entièrement dans cette aventure. En plus il va rencontrer le reste de l'équipe aujourd'hui. Il ne pense pas au réalisateur antipathique ni à ce pingouin qui protège le jeune Shiryu. Aiolia crie à travers la porte de se manier le torchon, sans ça Milo va encore arriver en retard, ce qui serait très mal venu.

Dans le loft de Kanon tout est prêt. Il a pris soin de se préparer minutieusement, Aspros lui a fait un sermon pendant trois quart d'heures la veille sur sa tenue. Il ne doit pas déraper ni afficher trop son caractère de cochon. Sans ça il pourrait se faire éjecter de la distribution. En gros, l'acteur survolté doit se faire petit dans ses souliers pour ne pas attirer les foudres du staff et surtout du réalisateur. Kanon monte dans sa voiture de luxe en mettant des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il frime quoi qu'il arrive, même à l'intérieur de son bolide. Les cheveux au vent, la musique à fond il roule dans les rues de la capitale. Sur son passage des dizaines de têtes se retournent, il sait l'effet qu'il produit sur la gente féminine. Kanon gonfle le torse et pavane comme un coq dans une basse-cour. S'il arrive à percer à l'écran, alors sa carrière prendra un autre tournant. Enfin il sera reconnu à sa juste valeur et ne représentera plus la honte de la famille Arès, enfin il rivalisera avec son frère, enfin Saga le regardera en homme et non en déchet. Mais il n'est plus l'heure de cogiter, maintenant il doit prendre le taureau par les cornes et donner ses tripes pour retenir l'attention d'Eaque le grand manitou. Il respire à fond et s'enfile dans les rues bondées de Paris.

Ce matin Eaque est déjà sur le terrain, entouré de son équipe et de ses nombreux assistants. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, ce n'est pas le premier film qu'il dirige. Il s'est déjà vu monter les marches du Festival de Cannes plus d'une fois, quelques uns de ses longs métrages ont reçu plusieurs prix, sa réputation n'est plus à faire. Oh non, ça tous la connaisse ! Son intransigeance n'a d'égal que sa tyrannie. Sur les plateaux, il fait sa loi en bon despote qu'il est. Par contre ce qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est de se voir brider par les directives de son supérieur, Mr Elis. L'homme d'affaire n'a pas à se mêler de son travail artistique car il n'évolue pas dans ce milieu. Eaque fulmine et se dit que son chef ferait mieux de rester dans ses dossiers et ses chiffres et le laisser en paix. Quand il a une bonne idée automatiquement elle est remise en question par Hadès, ce qui exaspère le réalisateur. Il espère de tout cœur que son amant dit vrai, à savoir qu'avec ce film il prendra plus d'aise et qu'il fera ce que bon lui semble. Eaque tape des mains pour rassembler ses troupes et envoie quelques piques acérées de bon matin. Il reste égal à lui-même.

* * *

Aujourd'hui l'équipe se rassemble dans un cadre intérieur, dans un hangar aménagé pour l'occasion. Ils vont déjà faire connaissance puis tourner quelques scènes.

Kanon sort de sa voiture – toujours ses lunettes rivées sur le nez – Camus entre en compagnie de Shiryu et de Doko. Les acteurs arrivent petit à petit, la foule s'amasse. Pour l'occasion, un buffet de viennoiserie a été aménagé, les gens commencent de faire connaissance. Milo arrive le dernier, il se met sur la pointe des pieds pour distinguer le fond de la salle. Chouette, à manger se dit-il. Il part incontinent droit sur son objectif en pourfendant la foule. De suite, il attrape un croissant qu'il met aussitôt à sa bouche, se retourne sur une chevelure non méconnue. Puis cette voix irritante, il la reconnaît. Non ! Abomination ! Cette voix appartient à… A Kanon Arès appelé aussi « La chiasse de Paname ». Tout mais pas ça ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette grande gueule se retrouve à ses côtés dans le même film ? C'était trop beau pour durer, à un moment donné il fallait bien qu'une anicroche ne se fasse sentir.

— Toi ! braille Milo tout de go. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là non de dieu !?

Son interlocuteur a reconnu aussi ce timbre familier. De dos, il se pose la question fatidique : pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il sur lui ? Kanon se reprend vite, il se retourne en affichant une mine victorieuse embellie par un sourire mesquin.

— Je te pose la même question Mi-lo… Ils t'ont laissé entrer mais pour quoi faire ? C'est toi qui sers les cafés ? provoque le second.

On entend juste un grognement émaner de la bouche adverse. Milo se met en position de défense instinctivement. Ses muscles se tendent, son dos s'arque, il est prêt à se ruer sur son ennemi juré.

— Tu as payé qui pour t'incruster sur ce tournage ? balance Milo. Ou devrais-je dire… Tu as couché avec qui ? La totalité de la prod ? Hein c'est ça ?

C'est au tour de Kanon de se rétracter de tout son être, ses yeux jettent des éclairs, sa bouche se déforme en un rictus peu avenant, ses poings tremblent.

— Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire sale vermine ! Tu ferais mieux de retourner sur tes plateaux de tournage, tu ne m'égaleras pas. Je suis le numéro un maintenant, toi tu n'es qu'une pauvre doublure sans intérêt.

— Mais moi au moins j'ai le mérite d'avoir gagné ce rôle grâce à ma performance d'acteur et non de gigolo. Tout le monde connaît tes mœurs légères mon cher Kanon… Tu te sers plus de ton cul que de ton cerveau. A moins qu'il soit placé bien bas, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas.

Sans qu'il ne le voie venir, Kanon poing en avant, fonce sur son rival en cognant son visage. Les deux individus tombent comme une seule masse sur la table du buffet, en entraînant dans leur chute la nourriture et les boissons avec eux. Comme si cela ne leur suffisait pas, ils se vautrent l'un sur l'autre en se frappant mutuellement. Ils y vont de bon cœur en plus. Inévitablement, ils attirent l'attention sur eux, les autres acteurs se retournent et commentent la scène. De loin, Eaque voit les gens s'attrouper et entend des cris percer. Le pire étant que plus personne ne l'écoute, inadmissible ! Il essaie d'apercevoir quelque chose mais n'y parvient pas, alors il se déplace pour voir de quoi il en retourne. Le combat fait rage et les lutteurs saccagent le buffet au reste, Kanon a même étalé de la marmelade sur le visage de Milo. Poings sur les hanches, regard inquisiteur, Mr Arkasana observe sans parler, seul son souffle saccadé traduit son emportement.

— Je peux savoir ce que tout ceci signifie !? braie le réalisateur.

L'assistance se tait.

Les deux gamins s'arrêtent pour examiner la mine patibulaire du brun, il n'a pas l'air de rigoler.

— C'est quoi ce bordel !? Vous vous croyez où ? Dans une cours de récréation ? Dans un de vos torchons dégueulasses ? Ce n'est pas encore la scène de cul, tenez-vous à carreau ! Qui m'a foutu des énergumènes pareils ? Et ce n'est que le premier jour…

Plus personne ne l'arrête, il continue sa tirade en criant de plus en plus fort, ses cordes vocales ne vont pas tarder de claquer dans sa gorge. Pour une fois, Milo et Kanon se la boucle : miracle !

Au bout de vingt minutes de réprimande, Eaque se calme enfin et part plus loin. Les deux zouaves sont amenés à l'infirmerie pour soigner leurs bosses et leurs hématomes. Et dire que Kanon avait reçu des consignes de la part de son manager… Bien joué Mr Arès ! Ils se regardent en chien de faïence pendant que l'infirmière répare les dégâts, puis tenant des poches de glaçon tous deux, Milo attaque verbalement.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là bon sang !? Tu me poursuis ma parole ?

Kanon tourne sa tête de côté, crache un peu de sang et poursuit.

— Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi sale rat frisé !

— Un rat n'est pas frisé, débile que tu es ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?

— Arrête de me provoquer, j'ai posé la question le premier, réponds à la fin avant que je ne t'encastre la tête dans la roulote !

— Oh tu me fais peur tiens… Mon dieu j'en tremble, ironise Kanon en prenant une petite voix implorante. Ne me frappe pas méchant-vilain !

— Argh mais ta gueule à la fin ! Dégage Kanon !

Ce dernier rit de plus belle, se moquant ouvertement de son partenaire. Plus rien ne l'arrête, il se tient même le ventre de crampe.

— Tais-toi merde ! rajoute Milo passablement énervé.

Ce drôle de numéro a le don de faire sortir de ses gonds le trublion.

— Je joue dans ce film, réfléchis un peu ça te changera, finit par articuler Kanon.

— Quoi ? Par quel miracle ? Tu joues quoi, un figurant j'espère ! Comme ça au bout de quelques jours je ne verrais plus ta tête de pioche.

La mine de l'insulté se rembrunit tout à coup, il retrouve son sérieux.

— Pour ta gouverne je joue un des premiers rôles, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je parte de sitôt.

— Quoi ? Quel rôle ? se lève d'un bond Milo en faisant tomber sa poche de glace.

— Celui de Klaus, le soldat SS. Et toi petit bichon frisé ?

— Arrête de me parler de mes cheveux ! Ne me dis pas que… Que… Putain la vache !

— Quoi encore ? Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de gueuler comme ça ? Tu me perces les tympans !

Milo s'emprisonne la tête entre ses mains et dévisage son compère comme si c'était le diable incarné. Puis, il le pointe de son index en bafouillant.

— Ah mais, ça veut dire que nous seront partenaire de jeu ! Au secours !

— Hein, pardon ?

— Mais oui ! Je vais interpréter Dov, le premier rôle !

Kanon se lève également en enlevant sa poche de glace et en toisant son interlocuteur.

— Non, rectification… _Je_ joue le rôle principal, mon petit père.

— Non ! Relis le script triple buse, le premier rôle est à moi, c'est mon personnage qui détient la clef de l'intrigue. C'est flagrant, indique Milo en se désignant du doigt.

— Tu es vraiment un cornichon ! Tu ne sais même pas lire un scénario ! Je te dis que c'est Klaus le héros de l'histoire ! Tout tourne autour de lui, imite Kanon en se rapprochant de son rival.

Ils sont front contre front et plongent chacun un regard meurtrier dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils grognent tels des hommes de Cro-Magnon, quand un assistant entre dans la roulote tout penaud. Il baisse la tête en tenant fermement un porte-bloc, s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention.

— Excusez-moi mais Eaque, enfin Mr Arkasana souhaiterait, euh non… Exige que vous rameniez vos fessiers le plus vite possible sur le plateau…

Les deux hommes se détachent et examinent le jeune employé. Il parait extrêmement peureux et tremblotant.

Milo lui dit.

— Ce n'est pas la peine d'employer son patronyme, il n'est pas là. Tu peux l'appeler Eaque ou « l'emmerdeur en chef » on saura tout de suite de qui tu parles, ce n'est pas dieu tout puissant que je sache. Aller, ne panique pas on arrive.

Kanon sort de la cabine, quand il passe près de l'assistant il lui tape sur l'épaule en l'ébranlant un peu.

— Ouais. C'est un type comme les autres. J'y go moi, j'ai assez respiré le même air que l'autre frisette.

Il laisse ainsi son collègue rager seul, lui part en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

De retour dans le hangar, les présentations sont succinctes, le déroulement du projet également, la répartition des rôles étant faite, le réalisateur ne passe pas cent sept ans à palabrer sur ce sujet. Une heure après, le plus gros des attentes du chef de plateau a été passé en revu, il explique à tout le monde ce qu'il attend de ce film, sa manière de travailler et ainsi de suite. Il aime parler de lui c'est le moins que l'ont peut dire… Tout le monde s'ennuie, quelques bâillements se font entendre sous l'œil réprobateur de Pharaon qui scrute l'assistance. Depuis qu'il travaille pour Eaque, il connaît son tempérament et ses réactions sur le bout des doigts. Le scénariste ne veut pas que quiconque subisse les foudres du « tyran » dès le premier jour. Surtout qu'après c'est lui qui doit essuyer les plâtres, autant dire qu'il déteste servir de bouc émissaire.

Eaque parle dans le vent tandis que Shiryu interroge Camus dans un coin.

— Ca a été mouvementé tout à l'heure, tu ne trouves pas ? J'espère que les acteurs principaux vont s'entendre au moins sur le plateau de tournage…

Camus relève un sourcil.

— Ca… Je ne sais pas… En toute honnêteté, je te dirais bien qu'étant des professionnels ils savent dissocier les querelles privées du travail mais je n'en suis pas certain. Nous avons bien vu de quoi est capable ce zigoto l'autre jour, dit-il en montrant du menton Milo.

Qui se retourne au même moment pour voir ce pingouin parler de lui de manière hautaine, chose qu'il n'apprécie pas.

— Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs Shiryu, mais attends-toi à des échauffourées tout au long de ces mois à venir. Tu as peut être précipité ton choix, cet homme n'était peut être pas fait pour incarner ton Dov, poursuit l'éditeur.

Pendant qu'il parle à son poulain, Camus ne se départit pas de l'accroche que Milo lui lance. Ils s'inspectent mutuellement.

— Non tu ne peux pas dire ça, défend l'écrivain. Je suis sûr que j'ai fait le bon choix, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se sont jetés sauvagement à la gorge comme ça… Je me demande ce qu'il c'est passé ?

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre, poursuit Camus en se retournant et en déposant sa tasse de café sur une table de fortune. Ce ne sont pas des acteurs professionnels si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il laisse un blanc pour laisser le temps à Shiryu d'assimiler ses paroles, mais le regard vide que lui fait ce dernier traduit son incompréhension.

— Tu n'as pas lu les CV c'est ça ? demande l'héritier en se passant une main sur son visage.

Shiryu lui fait signe que non effectivement.

— C'est à tes risques et périls… Les comédiens que tu as choisis ont certes fait une bonne prestation lors des castings. Même très bonne je le reconnais le premier, seulement en vue de leurs parcours, se ne sont pas des acteurs rôdés aux plateaux tel que celui-ci. Je veux dire par là qu'ils n'y sont pas accoutumés… En d'autres termes, ils sont peu être moins « professionnels » et plus ingérables. Tu aurais dû prendre des artistes ayant fait le conservatoire ou quelconque école dramatique…

Les arguments de son mentor résonnent comme une vérité dans la tête du jeune garçon, fatidiquement il ne pouvait faire autrement. Quand il a vu Milo et Kanon réciter et faire vivre son texte, les images de ses héros se sont imprimées dans son cerveau. Ma foi maintenant il est trop tard, tant pis ou tant mieux il ne sait pas.

* * *

De l'autre bout de la salle Milo rage en silence, même s'il prend sur lui il ne va pas tarder d'éclater. Ce pingouin endimanché qui le snobe lui file des boutons. Il n'aime pas qu'on le toise de la sorte et encore moins qu'on le rabaisse, cet homme le fait constamment. Cela devient insupportable à la longue, cependant notre héros se contient, tente de rester zen autant qu'il peut l'être. Se concentrer sur cette première journée, chose primordiale. Milo se répète ces mantras pour ne pas succomber à l'appel provocateur que lui envoie cet homme sans le savoir. Et puis il doit gérer un autre imprévu et de taille celui-là… Kanon le dévisage également à quelques mètres de là. Notre comédien est pris en sandwiche dans cette menace visuelle, il sent ses nerfs frétiller dans leurs gaines… _Respire, Milo, respire_, voilà ce que se dit note homme en expirant profondément.

La journée s'achève laborieusement. Milo est tendu comme un string, ses muscles contractés comme jamais – sûrement qu'ils ont dû rétrécir parce que des courbatures l'assaillent. Le temps s'est écoulé rapidement, il n'a pas vu les heures défilées. Entre les directives d'Eaque, la présentation du projet, les bouts d'essai qu'ils ont fait et la connaissance des autres acteurs, notre héros ne s'est pas trop posé de questions. Il a pu éviter Kanon autant que possible, mais il sait bien que les prochaines semaines, un rapprochement « professionnellement parlant » se fera. Cela ne sera pas une mince affaire que de ne pas l'étriper vivant sur le plateau.

Milo rassemble ses affaires dans son sac, deux acteurs passent près de lui, le saluent – politesse qu'il renvoie – puis se dirige vers la sortie. Sur le parking, il voit Shiryu discuter avec ses « escortes boys », machinalement Milo lui sourit et hoche la tête pour lui dire au revoir. Son attention se reporte sur ce coco endimanché, qui ne se départit pas de son exécrable air condescendant. Le comédien ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole quand quelqu'un le bouscule durement à l'épaule le faisant vaciller légèrement. Inutile de demander de qui provient ce geste de provocation…

Kanon le raille.

— A demain « frisette », dors bien. N'oublie pas, tu vas devoir te soumettre à moi dans les mois à venir ! J'ai hâte !

— Ne rêve pas trop va. Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver !

— Relis le script mon bichon, tu verras… Enfin, je sais que c'est dur vu le peu de neurones qu'il te reste… Ils doivent tous être étouffés sous cette masse de frisottis, se moque Kanon en touchant les cheveux de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier claque de la langue et enlève la main intrusive de son rival de manière énergique.

— Ne me touche pas, tu n'a pas la permission. Tu me salirais avec tes mains pleines de substances non identifiées. Tu n'a rien de mieux à faire que de trainer ici ? Rentre chez toi, j'ai assez à te supporter sur le plateau.

Kanon envoie un bisou aérien à Milo pour le narguer et lui fait un signe de main en partant, il conclut.

— A demain mon bichon ! Reposes-toi bien pour ne pas être énervé comme aujourd'hui surtout !

Plus loin, Camus assiste à cette scène enfantine en soufflant. Décidément, Shiryu s'est précipité pour engager ces deux zigotos, jamais il ne parviendra à les gérer.

(suite...)

* * *

NdA :

(1) ce terme n'existe pas, je l'ai inventé car il résumait l'état dans lequel se trouvait mon personnage dans sa nervosité.


End file.
